Who You Are
by Love.Me1
Summary: Sonny Monroe has always been good. She puts others before herself, does what she's told and abstains from sex. Until one night she gets wasted and runs into a guy. Chad Dylan Cooper. The owner of the club, Vixen. His second business, he's the Mob Boss. How can she fall for someone like him? A liar. How could he fall for someone like her? A goody. How can he keep her safe from harm?
1. Spilled Drinks

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! New Story :) I really hope you like this one because I got a lot of hate on my last one and… I don't want that to happen again. Anyway, I hope you like it and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance. All rights belong to Disney.**

**Second disclaimer: This story is rated M for a reason. Obviously you know this because you're reading it and… **_**all **_**my stories are rated M. ENJOY!**

* * *

SONNY POV

"Babe!" I called out and dropped my house keys on the kitchen counter.

I could hear the shower running so I figured that he must be in there. I put all my work items down and ran my fingers through my hair, carrying my heels to the back where my bedroom was. I slowed my walking when I saw clothes out in the hallway. _Is this my shirt?_ I reached down and picked up a light yellow blouse. I furrowed my brows and thought nothing of it. When I got into the bedroom, I saw a pair of shorts. I lifted them up and narrowed my eyes. These are _way _too small for me. He wouldn't… would he? I dropped everything to the floor and hastily walked over to the bathroom, opening the door and almost having a heart attack when I saw Michael and some girl pressed up against each other in the shower. _How could he!_

"What the hell?" I screeched. They stopped abruptly and his eyes met mine.

"Baby… you're home." He said nervously and stepping away from the blonde, beautiful woman he had been with.

"How could you?" I yelled immediately. I knew why he cheated on me. It was plain and simple. I wouldn't have sex with him so he got in somewhere else. The blonde grabbed a towel and got out the shower with drenched hair while he stood there in all his glory.

"I'm so sorry…" She apologized softly. I gave a deathly glare at her. I could kill her… but I won't.

"Get out." I stammered and then turned my attention to my now ex boyfriend who was putting a towel around himself. "I hate you. Get out."

"Let me explain."

"H-How could you. H-How could you do this to me!" I blubbered.

"Baby, let me e-"

"No, Michael! I'm not your 'baby' There's no need to explain! You cheated on me in my own house! Get your shit and get out!"

* * *

(One month later)

"Come on, Sonny. That guy is completely checking you out." Penelope gushed into my ear and then laughed. "He's kinda cute."

"I can't. I'm not a slut."

"We're at Vixen. The hottest guys come here. Of course you can be a slut for one night." Tawni waved my remark off and sipped her drink. "Stop thinking about that douche and have fun."

"No, no… I can't."

"Why not? Michael cheated on you."

"But that's mean for me to use that guy." Portlyn shoved another martini in my face and kissed the side of my head. I'm drunk. Damn.

"He most likely wanted to use you, honey."

I shook my head. "I have to go to the bathroom."

_Ugh! Why is everything so fuzzy?_

I stumbled into a door that opened up when my body hit it. I can't believe he cheated on me. That goddamn low life cheated on me. I hope Michael rots in hell. The sad part is… I know why he cheated on me. I wouldn't put out after three months of dating. _Whatever_. I felt the wall as I was going down the dark hallway of the club _Vixen_. My friends had taken me here after being dumped even though I broke up with him. He practically dumped me by cheating on me and well… I have to pee. They had gotten me so drunk that I'm barely able to hold it anymore. I pushed open the door at the end of the hall and came about a light… and a round table full of men.

The smell of cigar smoke filled my nose. "This isn't the bathroom." I muttered and squinted my eyes.

"Can I help you?" One of them with an accent I couldn't make out came up to me.

My name is Sonny Alexandria Monroe. But my real name is Allison. I live New York. Well, no. I live in the Hamptons in a condo right off the beach. I'm twenty one years old with long dark tresses and brown eyes. I have freckles and a dimple in my chin. I work for a company that manages hotels all over the world. I'm his assistant and I make six figures a year. My parents live in Manhattan which is hours away and my sister is in Rhode Island at Brown University. My three best friends, Tawni, Penelope and Portlyn work with me and live in the same building. Just on different floors. I'm a good person. I never had sex, I help the needy, I donate clothes once a month and I mind my business whenever I have to.

"I was just wondering if a fine gentleman like you can show me to the little girls' room." I giggled and patted his chest. He had long dark hair and deep green eyes.

"Get her out of here, Troy." I heard another one say. I pouted.

"Aw, no party…" I tried to look over the guys shoulder. All I saw was blue eyes glaring into mine angrily with a cigarette in hand.

"Come on, Miss. This isn't a place for you to be."

"Well, why not?" I asked as he led me out of the room. "Is there a secret?" I gasped. "I'm good at keeping secrets." He grumbled something I couldn't here and closed the door behind him.

"Just keep your mouth shut and stay away from here." Troy said gruffly and took me straight to the ladies room.

"Okay, grumpy." I smiled and closed the door in a fit of annoyance. I peed, washed my hands and fixed myself in the mirror. I wanna go home and eat chocolate and cry my eyes out. But my friends won't let me. I exited the bathroom and headed back over to the small couch area that we had occupied but found no one. _Where'd they go?_ I looked around briefly. They might've went to the bar.

* * *

CHAD POV

"Which one of you idiots left the door unlocked?" All my men stood around, peering over at each other like they didn't know who did it. "Well?" I rose from my seat and put my cigarette out.

"My fault, boss, I forgot to lock it when I returned." I glared at Houston and strode over to him, sizing him up.

"Do you want people finding out where we are, Houston?"

"No."

"Then be more fucking careful!" I exclaimed and watched him close his eyes in defeat. "You know people are after the mob and you need to be more careful!"

"It won't happen again."

"It better not." I told him in a low voice and backed away. "Where the fuck is Troy?"

"He just escorted that woman back out of here, Chad, take it easy." My sidekick, the closest to me, Grady patted my back and handed me a glass of brown liquid. "Scotch. It'll loosen you up."

I took it from his hand and swallowed it all. I didn't ask to be in a life like this. I was born into it and now I have to embrace it. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I'm twenty three years old with blue eyes and short blonde hair. I'm about six feet tall and I'm the only child. I'm known as "The Mob's Boss" and it stuck with me since my father died two years ago. I'm just finishing what he's done. Starting with getting all the money that was loaned to others, back. We don't deal drugs and we don't rob banks. It's more of a loan shark business but it's a dangerous one. If I don't get my money back plus the interest that adds onto it, it's your life on the line. That's the way my father did things and I won't change them.

"Call that Son of a Bitch Greg and tell him I want my money. If he doesn't have it in the next four days, it's his ass."

"But… he's not in America anymore. He flew to the Dominican Republic… last week."

"Well, fly over there and bring him to me." I demanded and placed the glass on one of the tables.

"He's with his family."

"Send my regards to his wife while you're there." I grinned at Louis and picked my gun, sticking it in the back of my black pants and putting my shirt over it. "I'm going home. Don't call me for anything. Have a good night, gentlemen, close up the club."

I exited the private room and made my way through the club. The multiple discreet members of security covered every exit to make sure I got out safe either way. As I kept walking through the crowded club that I opened a few months ago, I smiled to myself. Of course loaning and receiving money wasn't going to be enough to withstand a satisfactory life. I needed another way to get income. My club is really a success. Well, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. Of course my business would be amazing. I kept inching by people until _bam! _The whole front of my shirt was wet along with the woman's dress.

"I'm so sorry…" She pleaded with me instantly. Growing angry, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the bathroom, shoving dancing and sweaty bodies out of my way. We made it to the restroom and I checked to see if anyone was in there. Then, I saw her face. That's the same girl that stumbled in looking for the bathroom in the first fucking place. "I-I'm so sorry."

"Who the fuck are you?" Was she sent by someone else just to piss me off.

"E-Excuse me?" She sobered up quick. "I-I was just looking for my friends but I couldn't find them. Let me help-"

"No. Don't help. Who sent you here? Was it Scott?"

"W-What? I don't know who that- I was just looking for my friends." She grabbed a paper towel and started dabbing my shirt. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." I wrapped my hands around her wrists and pulled her to me, staring into her eyes to see if she was lying. Her eyes were brown, and she had long brown hair that was extremely curly. I looked down at her dress and smirked. She's got a nice body too. She's curvy in all the right places.

"I'm Chad." She couldn't take my eyes off mine. That's the benefit of having vibrant blue eyes. "You couldn't find your friends." I coaxed sweetly.

"Don't worry about it. You're shirts going to stain." I slowly let go of her wrists and sighed.

"I'll drop you home."

"I can call a cab."

"I'd rather drop you home. It's not safe."

"It probably isn't safe in here." She muttered with a small laugh, taking a few steps back from me and giving me an innocently sexy look mixed with a bit of desire. "I'm Sonny…"

"That's a pretty name."

"Yeah um…"

"Do you want a ride home?"

"Uh…" She looked at the ground shortly. "No, thank you. I just have to find my friends…" She reached out for the door handle, pulling it open but I pushed it closed. "What are you-"

"Let me drive you home. I'm not taking 'no' for an answer, Sonny."

"Fine." She hiccupped. There was no way I was going to let her take a cab when she was drunk so some driver can take her to a different place to take advantage. Then again, she trusts _me _and it's wrong for her to do that. I led her out one of the side doors of the club and took her to my car. The driver was already waiting with the engine running. She got in before I did and sat uncomfortably. I got in and closed the door, looking around briefly to make sure no one was following. A few seconds later, she was relaxed. "You're friendly."

"Not really."

"And you're the guy that was sitting in that room."

"Close your eyes. You're drunk."

"I'm not drunk." She chuckled and looked out the window as we pulled off. "I feel fine."

"I _bet_." I rolled my eyes. "Why are you at a club getting drunk?"

"My friends thought I should be wasted."

"Your friends…?"

"Mhm." Happily, she nodded.

"They don't sound like very good friends." I stared at her legs for a brief moment. They're perfect. "Why did they want to get you wasted?"

"My boyfriend cheated on me." Oh, she has baggage. "She was tall and skinny and… a _blonde_." She said disgustingly. I rolled my eyes. What did I get myself into? "He did it because… I wouldn't put out."

"Why wouldn't you put out?" I smirked and shook my head. She yawned and leaned on my shoulder

"I… wasn't ready." She grumbled slash slurred and stared down at her shoes. That must mean that she's a virgin. "I hate men."

I snorted a laugh. "Wow…"

"Except you because… you're friendly." I should ask her where she lives before she completely falls asleep.

"What's your address?"

"Mm…" She hummed.

"Sonny, I need to know where you live." I lifted her off my shoulder and looked at her. "Sonny?" Damnit, she passed out.

When I got home and everything was secured, I laid her on my bed and took off her shoes. I figured that she wouldn't be relaxed or warm sleeping in a damp, sticky dress so I took it off carefully, slipping one of my plain t shirts over my head and through her sleeves. Sonny stirred but then cuddled with my pillow when I put her under the covers. I don't know this girl and she made me smile just by curling my pillow in her arms. _She looks so comfortable in my bed_. I set her clothes on a chair near the closet and turned out the lights. She's going to give me _hell_ when she wakes up in the morning because she doesn't know where she's at. That should be fun.

* * *

**A/N**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review! Please tell me what you thought about it. I would really like to read your **_**detailed **_**opinions. I do like constructive criticism. In order to know how to write better, I need to know what you like and don't like. I know it was a short chapter but the next one is longer. I promise. So yeah… review please and thank you. Chapter 2 coming soon…**


	2. Waking Up to Breakfast

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for your reviews! I'm glad you liked the first chapter. Um, so yeah… this one's longer than the first… ENJOY**

* * *

SONNY POV

I woke up with a dangerous, pounding headache and swimming vision. _Ugh, I hate being hungover_. The sun was way too bright but luckily, I was quiet in a room. Wait a minute… This room! This isn't my room! What the! I ripped the covers off of me and saw that I was in an oversized t shirt. _Oh no_. I gave my virginity away to some stranger. _Oh God_! I searched the room for any sign of the guy but he wasn't in here. But my dress and shoes were on a chair. Whose house is this! I quickly got dressed and held my shoes in my hand, along with my clutch. I checked my bag. All my money and cards were there. That's good. But where the fuck am I? I opened up the room door carefully, peeking my head out to check for any sign of him. _I'm such a slut. _When I didn't see him, I held my breath to prepare to tip toe across the house. I padded barefoot around the house and down the steps. I was headed for the front door, trying to sneak out. I can't believe I-

"Morning." I heard his voice and froze. Damnit, so much for sneaking out. I turned and came face to face with a shirtless, blue eyed, blonde haired God that looked... toned beyond toned. If I slept with him then... maybe it wasn't so bad.

"Morning." I said weakly, forcing my eyes to stay above his neckline. "Um..." I stuttered.

"There's breakfast if you want to eat."

"No, I should go." What's his name?

"I insist you eat so you don't make your hangover worse." He smiled. _Wow_, he has an amazing smile.

"I'm sorry... I don't remember your name..."

"Chad." He chuckled. "You can get to know me over breakfast."

"Oh..."

"Are you okay with pancakes?" I nodded. I don't feel sore so maybe we didn't sleep together. We walked over to the kitchen together, him still without a shirt. He's nice to look at with… six abs and a muscled chest. "You remember anything from last night?"

"Not really, no."

"You were wasted and spilled your drink on me while you were looking for your friends that left you. I offered you a ride home and then... you fell asleep before I could find out where you lived." We came into the huge kitchen with stainless steel, granite and glass. He lives nice. "So I bought you here..."

"You undressed me."

"Your dress was sticky and wet, I'm sure you wouldn't have been comfortable."

"You should've left me dressed." I quipped. "It wasn't up to you to determine whether or not I was comfortable."

"I was just-"

"I doubt I would've consented to it if I was conscious…" My head is pounding. "You had _no _right to do that."

"If you were _conscious_, you would be at your own house." He glared at me because of my attitude and turned towards me. "Nothing happened between us."

"_Nothing_?" Thank you!

"Your virginity is still intact. I didn't touch you anywhere or do anything to you. I wouldn't take advantage." _Great_. This stranger knows my personal business.

"My- how did you know that I was a virgin?"

"You explained it to me. That's why your boyfriend cheated on you." Oh God, I made a fool of myself last night. I'm going to kill my friends. Slowly, painfully.

"How much did tell you last night?" He tried to hide a smile at the horrified look on my face.

"Not much but... you're awake now." He handed me a plate and a glass of orange juice, motioning to a chair. "Enjoy."

"This is weird."

"How so?"

"I'm some random girl that... you let sleep in your bed." I couldn't believe this.

"You're not random and I kept you safe. I could've left you at the club and let some sleazy guy take you home."

"How do I know _you're_ not sleazy? You _did_ undress me without consent."

"You're still a virgin, aren't you?" I pursed my lips and put a cut square of pancake up to my lips. That's… kind of a good point. "What do you do for a living?"

"Classified information."

"You're not a cop, are you? Or… in the CIA or… the FBI?" What the hell? He sounds a little paranoid.

"No, why... you do something _illegal_?"

"In some ways, yeah." I narrowed my eyes and put the fork down.

"Is that supposed to be funny?"

"No." He shook his head. "I'm a good guy… at times."

What did he mean by _at times_? "Well, what do you do for a living?"

"I am... a distributor." He hesitated to tell me. Hm…

"What is it that you... distribute?"

He just smiled and shook his head again. "Are your pancakes okay?" He completely avoided the question.

"Yes but I have to go, I'll be late for work."

"Your classified job?"

"Yes."

"Mm..." My lips twitched.

"You sound sad that I'm leaving, Chad. You barely know me."

"I'll get to know you. Sooner or later." He gave me a panty melting grin. My eyes looked down to avoid falling for it and I rose to my feet.

"I prefer later or never. Have a good day..." Nervously, I scurried out of the kitchen and put my shoes on.

"Would you like me to call a cab?" His voice called out.

"I'm a big girl, I can handle myself."

"Last night sure didn't seem like it."

My eyes rolled. "Goodbye."

"I'm telling you, you should let me call a cab." He strode towards me with a phone in his hand. I reached out for the front door and almost died when I opened it. Damn! The rain, it's terrible. It's like a downpour that one step out this door would soak me. "Cab?"

"Yes, please..."

I sat on the cold, marble steps as I waited for the car that Chad called for me. He didn't pay me any mind since it didn't seem like he was interested in me. He just walked around on the phone, yelling at some guy for not handling some business properly. He must be the boss of something. He's very demanding and… mean towards his workers. When a horn honked outside, I knew it was my taxi. I didn't even say goodbye to him. I left without a word and… it's not like he cared to see me off anyway. My cab took me home and as I reached for my bag to pay, I realized I didn't have it. Shit!

"Um... can you take me back? I left my bag."

"Miss, I have other runs." He's rude.

"I'll pay you for it once I get my bag."

"Sorry, I'm running late. The cab was prepaid. I really need to go."

"You've got to be kidding me?" I scoffed as my doorman came and opened my door.

"No, I'm not." He turned in his seat and looked at me. Definitely rude! "Have a pleasant day." I flipped him off and ran into the building with Steve, the doorman, next to me. He opened the door and smiled.

"I don't want to hear it." I grumbled.

"You look great." He commented during my walk of shame.

"Shut up." I spat and raced to the front desk woman Elizabeth. "I left my key, Liz, can you please open my door."

"Yes, Ms. Sonny. Do you need another copy?"

"No." She rode in the elevator with me and when we got to the twentieth floor, she opened my door. "Thanks." I bolted over to the phone and dialed my cell. I can't believe I left my bag. How stupid can I possibly be? Shit, he better pick up my phone!

"Hello?" His voice sounds deeper over the phone.

"I need my bag and that shit cabby you sent wouldn't take me back." I said angrily.

"I'm fine, how are you? Nice to know you made it home."

"Chad!"

"I'll bring it to you..." I could hear him smiling.

"No, I'll come get it." I don't want him knowing where I live.

"No, I'll hold it hostage. Unless..."

"Are you serious? I need my clutch... just give me your address." I demanded. I can't play games right now.

"I don't give my address out, Sonny. That would cause trouble."

"Then, give me the address to somewhere I can pick it up." I insisted. He's driving me insane at the moment.

"Okay, 51st street. Valentine's Restaurant at eight p.m. tonight."

"No!"

"No?" Chad sounds astounded.

"Absolutely not! You're a stranger." An attractive one.

"Then, no bag." He hung up. He hung up on me! I growled at the phone and redialed the number. "You changed your mind?"

"Give me my bag."

"Meet me there at eight for dinner. And... if you don't show... I have your address."

"Is that a threat?"

"Take it as you want." Once again, he hung up. _Again, really! _

I'm not going to have my cell phone all day. My boss is going to kill me. I slammed my house phone down and ran all ten fingers through my hair. A date. With Chad... for my valuables. Ugh! That's more like a weird trade. I took a shower and straightened my hair. I threw on a fitted yet office appropriate navy blue dress that stopped at my knee along with a white cardigan. I put my heels on and earrings, grabbing my black purse that I used for work and rushing out of my apartment. I'm going to kill those girls I call my friends for leaving me. No, first I'm going to apologize for being late. And then... during lunch, I'm going to scream on them for putting me in this frustrating position.

* * *

CHAD POV

Sonny sounded angry over the phone. I probably wouldn't be thrilled to date me either considering I'm a mob boss but... she didn't know what I did. I knew that if I told her I was in The Mob, she would've freaked out and probably turned me into the police. But I'm not the one that's killing people... well not anymore. I'm lying... not recently. I've never wanted to kill people. But everyone frowned on me when I didn't get the job done. When I did, my guys made it look like suicides or accidents. They're good at that. I've never tortured anyone, I've never used their family members as leverage and I've never drowned anyone. I'm a quick... painless person. Once Sonny left, I turned my charm off and got dressed, putting my gun on the back of my pants. My doorbell rang twenty minutes after checking over my house to secure it. I answered it and saw Troy standing there with an unlit cigarette between his lips.

"What?"

"Funny news..." He slid past me and closed the door, locking it behind him.

"Funny news like what?"

"No one can find Greg." That's not what I like to hear.

"No one can find Greg?" I repeated.

"No."

"That's not what I want to hear, Troy."

"Seth is in DR now. The hotel they checked into, not there." The bastards running.

"Do I have to do everything myself?" I hate having to do things like this. "You're really disappointing me lately, Troy."

"I'm sorry, boss. Things aren't good right now."

"Oh, things aren't good? _Huh_, why not? Did you get diagnosed with something that fucks up your brain?" I smacked the side of his head and took the stick from between his lips, throwing it on the ground.

"It's not my fault we can't find him."

"Listen to me, Troy. Get Seth on the phone, I need to know why you all are fucking shit up."

"Yes, sir." He pulled his cell out of his pocket while I stormed off. Where the hell is Grady? I can't even handle this right now. I have a date with Sonny at eight. I looked at her clutch and wallet that I took out of it. She lives in a condo about fifteen miles away from here; her driver's license picture is pretty.

"Tell him I can't find him. I can't possibly know where he went." Seth said on speaker phone when Troy skidded into the dining room.

"Did you lose them or something?" I asked loudly.

"No, I just can't find him. The hotel said they checked out." There's no doubt the wife knows. But the kids are oblivious.

"How did he know we were coming?"

"I guess someone tipped them off."

"I want this done, Seth. If I have to take care of this myself, I'm going to be pissed." I raged shortly before calming myself down.

"I'll find him. Give me a few days." I took the phone out of his hand and hung it up, throwing it on the counter.

"What woman did you have here last night?"

"The one that stumbled into the room."

"You kept her stuff?"

"No." I put everything back into the purse. Even her cell phone. "She left it."

"Oh."

"How was she?"

"None of your damn business." I snapped.

"What kind of girl was she?"

"Nice..." I told him. "Attractive, very opinionated."

"Hm."

"I have a date tonight."

"With her? Do you think that's safe? You don't know if she's working with th-"

"Then, search her place. You, Louis and Grady." I took out her wallet once more and looked at her address. "She's at work. Leave everything in place and don't take anything."

"Y-You want us to... search?"

"Mhm."

"Fine." He took the wallet and opened it, taking her ID out putting it in his pocket. Her ID has to be back in their before our date. "And if she is...?"

"I'll confront her about it."

"We don't kill women, Chad."

"I never said I was going to. I said I'd confront her."

"Well, does that mean we're going to meet her and do... background checks."

"Only if you find something in her apartment."

"That's breaking trust."

"She's not my girlfriend. But she might have to potential to be."

"Girlfriends in this business are dangerous. You know that." He said like I was stupid.

I folded my arms. "I don't need a briefing, Troy. I'm a grown man."

"I'm just telling you."

"And if something does happen to her, it's all your asses. Because you're partly my protection detail."

* * *

SONNY POV

"How could you! How could you guys leave me?" I slapped Penelope's shoulder harshly when we stopped into Chili's for lunch. "Some guy took me to his house."

"Sonny..."

"And undressed me..."

"Sonny."

"All while I was sleeping."

"You were raped!" Tawni yelled in a whisper while the hostess gathered menu's for all four of us.

"No, I wasn't." We followed her to our booth and sat down, thanking her for her service. "He claimed that he didn't touch me."

"Wait... start from the beginning." Portlyn demanded.

"I spilled a drink on the guy because I was trying to find you all and then he offered me a ride home. I agreed but passed out in his car before I could tell my ad-"

"Wait, what kind of car? You can tell how a man is by his car?"

"He had a driver, like a chauffeur."

"Fancy!" Penelope gushed.

"And then, I woke up in his t shirt. When I asked him about it, he said that he didn't touch me and he thought I'd be uncomfortable in a wet dress."

"That was this morning?"

"Mhm. We had breakfast an-"

"He made you breakfast? He sounds… nice."

"Can I finish at least?" I started talking a look at my menu. "And then he called me a cab and I went home. Which by the way, I can't pay for lunch I left my bag at his house."

"What the hell? Why didn't you get it back? He could... steal your debit cards... your social security." Portlyn gasped.

"He's "holding it hostage". He said he'd bring it on our date tonight. And none of this would've happened if you wouldn't have _left me_."

"Is he cute at least?" Tawni inquired and then paused to place her drink order. I just got water and I'm sticking to a grilled chicken Caesar salad. We handed our menus to the waiter. "What's his name?"

"Chad's gorgeous. Blonde hair... blue eyes... he's fit too. And his house is huge. It's a mansion."

Tawni groaned playfully. "So, what are you complaining about? You went home with a _rich_, _single_, _gorgeous_ guy who didn't even try to sleep with you while you were inebriated. And he's taking you on a date."

"In exchange for a bag." I scoffed.

"So what? Get to know him." She then said. "I can tell you're going to like him."

"Where is he taking you?"

"Valentine's."

"Fancy!" Penelope gushed again. "What are you wearing? I'm coming over to help."

"I'm just going to get my bag back."

"Why? Go to enjoy yourself too. It's a date, Sonny." Portlyn stated. "I'm coming over too."

"It's not that big of a deal, guys."

"Yes, it is. You've been hung up about Michael for the longest. You're getting your groove back."

"Getting my groove back? Seriously?" I deadpanned. I sat up straight in the seat and pushed my hair behind my ears. "You make me sound like I'm forty."

"You act like you are." Penelope muttered.

"Fine, I'll go but I'm dressing up myself and you can't say a word."

"If I don't like your outfit, you're changing." She said.

"This is going to be a quick date."

"You're going to have fun..." Tawni drawled out with a smile.

_I don't even know this guy._

* * *

CHAD POV

They didn't find anything in her apartment. They said she was clean and doesn't even know that The Mob exists by the looks of it. She was innocent; a family girl. She wasn't the only child. She has a sister. Sonny also is an assistant to a man that manages hotels all around the world. Hotels that I have stayed at. There was nothing bad about her. Though, I wouldn't know unless I questioned her myself. I don't like liars. Liars get nowhere with me. Right now, I was tying my tie into a good knot and smoothing it down. I drove my black Audi on the date, letting valet take it. By the time I got my ticket, I saw Sonny getting out of a cab in a tan, fitting, short sleeve dress that stopped an inch above her knee. She looks good. When she saw me, she waltzed over to me in her nude heels and pushed her hair back. It had a part in the middle and it was pin straight.

"You look _good_."

"Thank you." She gave me a small smile and held out her hand.

"I'll give it to you inside."

"No, now. I'd like to make sure that all my things are there."

"Inside, come." I took her hand and led her inside, confirming our reservation and following the hostess to our seats. He sat down two menus in the dimly lit, Italian restaurant and smiled. I thanked him as he walked away. "So... how was work?"

"It was work." She furrowed her brows. "I'm an assistant to a man that owns dozens of hotels around the world."

"Really? Is that exciting?" I pretended I didn't know that. It'd be awkward if she knew I went through her wallet to find things out.

"It's... a well paying job." She chuckled, looking down at her menu for a few seconds. I handed her the clutch from across the table and grinned. "Thank you."

"You probably left it on purpose. You just wanted to see me again."

"That's funny..." She giggled and shook her head. "You set up the date so you obviously wanted to see me." I nodded in agreement and sighed.

"You don't get to travel?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your job? Do you get to do different places when your boss goes?"

"Sometimes, not always."

She looked easy-going sitting there. "Where have you been?"

"Um, Milan, Tokyo... New Zealand." She named a few. I was impressed. "What about you? Do you travel?"

"Yeah, well not recently but I've been places. "I've been to Paris, Rome and Berlin."

"What is it that you do?" She shrugged and closed her menu. We stopped talking for a minute while the waitress brought over a bottle of wine. She poured it in a glass and let me taste it. I gave a nod of approval and allowed her to pour us both a glass. We then placed our order.

"I manage the distribution of money." It's not a total lie. But it was a lie.

"Oh, for the banks?"

"Yeah, I manage loans." It's not a total lie. I just don't do it for the banks.

"Do you like that job?"

"It's a well paying job." She chuckled softly. "If you don't mind me asking, do you always run into men in a club?"

"No, I don't." She burned red from shame. "I'm not a big drinker, honestly. My friends were... pushing liquor in my face."

"They don't sound like good friends." I put in, clearing my throat right after.

"No, they are. They mean no harm. And- I don't want to answer questions anymore. I feel like you're quizzing me. What about you? Why were you at the club?"

"I was having a good time." I replied. She narrowed her eyes a little bit before laughing.

"I didn't see you dancing with anyone."

My hands scratched my jaw line. "I usually don't because I'm busy taking care of things..."

"How are you busy in a place like that?"

"I... actually own the club." Her smile dropped and her face flushed.

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"S-So, I ruined the club owners' shirt?" She breathed out. "I went home with the owner?"

"Yeah."

"Oh man... I'm sorry." She apologized. I waved it off with a deep laugh.

"It's okay. You were having a good time. I was... glad to see that."

"Y-Yeah."

"You seem more nervous now."

"Because..." She ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't know." Sonny reached for her glass of wine and took a small sip. "What about past relationships? You know about mine."

"Um, it was recently that I got out of a relationship. It was maybe two years ago."

"What happened?"

"My father died and my family started fighting over money. She just… got in the way."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She gave her condolences softly. It was silent for a while until our food came. He set her plate down first before putting mine down. "Do you have any siblings?"

"No, I'm the only child."

"Oh…"

"Do you?"

"I have a little sister."

"Was she at the club with you last night?" I asked, twirling my fork around in my pasta.

"No, she's in Rhode Island."

"Do you miss her?"

"No, she calls me every other day. She doesn't give me a chance to miss her." Sonny snorted a small laugh and put shrimp in her mouth. She waited until her mouth was clear before talking. "So, besides holding my bag hostage, what made you think of me as a potential… woman of going on a date?"

"I thought you were cute and… then you half assed the conversation this morning by not giving me answers."

"I was… taken back this morning. It's okay now though. It's not as _shocking_."

"That's good, then."

"If… you don't mind _me _asking, why are you so mean to your workers? I mean, I heard you on the phone this morning- upset and yelling at them. But now… you're all nice to _me_. Why are you so mean to them?"

"I work with idiots."

"I don't think you work with idiots. I think you might've been too hard on them." My jaw clenched over and over.

"You don't know them. They weren't handling business the way I told them to and what I wanted them to do was very important to me. And I think how I speak to _my_ workers is none of your business, Sonny."

She looked down at her plate like she was confused… or a little hurt. "I was just asking."

"I don't mean to be rude but as you said, I hardly know you."

"Sorry…"

"Me too. I don't mean to be… rude. I just take my job seriously…"

"I understand."

* * *

"I had a good time." She stated, running her arm down my bicep.

"You should call me, sometime. Unless you're planning to run into me at my club again." She reached into her bag and pulled out her keys.

"Or you could call me since you're the guy." I chuckled heartily and felt a little surprised when she leaned forward and kissed my cheek before smiling. She's not the type to kiss on the first date. "Thanks… for my bag… and keeping me… safe last night."

"I'll call you."

"Okay." She said kindly and turned around to open her door. Once she was inside safely, I rode the elevator back down and too my car, taking my cell phone out of my pocket and dialing Seth's number. It rang twice before he picked up.

"Yeah."

"Did you find him?" I asked roughly, opening my car door and sitting behind the wheel.

"We're getting on the plane."

"Great. Call me when you land."

* * *

SONNY POV

I dropped my clutch on the kitchen counter and slipped my heels off. I ran my fingers through my hair and breathed out heavily, smiling to myself. I got out of my dress, took a shower and put on a pair of shorts and a camisole. He was actually nice and I actually had fun. I thought I wouldn't. Man, I hate when my friends are right. Tawni, Portlyn and Penelope are going to be on my back tomorrow about him.

* * *

**A/N**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review! Tell me what you thought! I would really like to read your **_**detailed **_**opinions. There's going to be a visible difference in Chad's personality; how he can be nice **_**and **_**mean at the same time. And Sonny still doesn't know what Chad really does. She won't know for a while. I really hope you liked it :) So… review please and thank you… chapter 3 coming up in a few days.**

**Twitter: LoveMe1_FF**


	3. How exactly did you get my number?

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Thanks so much for your reviews on the last chapter. Truthfully, I'm really glad you're liking this story. I was afraid of getting the same hate I got for 'AHC' and was preparing to take it down but you guys like it so it'll stay up :) Here's another chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAD POV

Grady approached me quietly under the dark lights of the abandoned warehouse about twenty miles out of my neighborhood. I wrung my hands together. There were more of my men outside playing lookout and four in here fully armed, waiting for my command. "How are you going to handle this?"

"Like I usually do."

"You're going to kill him."

"I'm going to scare him, not kill him." I strode over to the guy that owed me thousands of dollars. "You know I don't like doing this, Greg." I stalked around the chair slowly, with my arms folded. They had tied him to the chair so he couldn't leave and there was cloth balled up in his mouth. I hate doing stuff like this but it has to be done. I pulled the cloth out his mouth and bent so we were eye to eye. "Where's my money?"

He inhaled deeply before spitting. "Fuck you." His bodily excretion landed on the collar of my shirt. That's fucking disgusting. My fist connected with his jaw line and it echoed through the room with a loud smack.

"Fine." I grabbed my gun from the back of my pants and backed up, aiming it between his eyes. "Last chance, asshole. Or... I can go visit your family on vacation." I cocked it back and glared at him.

"Leave them alone."

"Why? You're so tough, aren't you?"

"Don't hurt them."

"Aren't you?" I asked again, seeing him subtly shake his head. "All you had to do was pay me back. Not run like a litle bitch."

"Fuck you." He spat out once more. He's really asking for it. With the nose of the gun, I hit him across the face harshly. His face turned and blood spilled from his lips along from a loud, pained groan.

"Let's try this again. Where is my money, Greg?" Still no fucking answer. Now, I have to get down to dirty tactics. "What's your little boys' name? Nicholas?" I asked deviously. "Oh, and your precious daughter, Isabel." I coaxed and saw his eyes well up with tears. Shit, he was easy to break. "They'll wonder why daddy doesn't come home anymore. Or why they have to visit his tombstone."

"No." He croaked out softly, letting a tear loose. "Don't do this."

"What about your beautiful wife, Christina? Well, she won't be alone, I'll take care of her." I implied with a grin and stepped forward, pressing the nose of the gun to his forehead. "Where. Is. My. Money?"

"Please, p-please..." He cried and trembled on the metal. "I'll do anything just please. D-Don't hurt my family. I'll get y-you your m-money, just p-please..." Greg sobbed deeply and struggled in the chair. "Please. I-I just have to g-get it from the b-bank." I put the safety on my gun and tucked it back in its original spot.

"I'm a man of my word, Greg. Once I get my full amount of money, you'll never ever hear from me again. I won't bother you, I won't make any type of contact. It'll be like we never met. I swear to you... Houston, take him to the bank. If he tries to run or contact the police..." I shoved the cloth back in his mouth and turned my back to walk away. "Shoot him where he stands."

* * *

"And how exactly did you get my number if I didn't call you?" I counted my cash on my dining room table while Grady but rubber bands around them. I'll deposit five thousand in the bank every other week so the IRS doesn't try to flag me.

"I don't know I randomly found it in my phone." Sonny chuckled over the line. Of course, I put my number in there when she left her bag. "Would you like to accompany me to an art exhibit?"

"An art exhibit?"

"It's new. I promised them I'd be there but I don't want to go alone."

"Art isn't really my thing."

"It isn't my thing either but I made a promise." She said. "Please say yes and I'll treat you to dinner."

"Are you trying to bribe me?" I teased.

"No, it's not a bribe. It's more like... a second date. Tomorrow. If... you want it to be." Oh, I want it to be.

"It sounds like a bribe to me."

"It's not!" She giggled.

"I'm sorry but I don't go on dates for money. I'm not that kind of guy..."

"You're teasing me... and you're really smug about it." She deadpanned. A small smile played out on my face.

"Where would dinner be exactly?"

"Anywhere you want but only at a place I can afford. Well, they're actually serving food at the opening so if you're hungry after that then we can eat." There was an office phone ringing in the background. "Hold on..." She said. Then the ringing stopped and she was on the phone with someone that sounded important. I handed Grady another stack of money and he put a rubber band around it, adding it to the duffle bag. "I'm sorry, as I was saying, you should say yes."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll be disappointed."

"I'll go with you on one condition."

"And that condition is?"

"You let me pay for dinner." I paused while counting money and sighed. "As long as you tell me more about yourself because I really want to know more." Grady eyed me, curious as to who I was talking too.

"But... I ju-"

"It's a yes, then. I'll pick you up at eight. Bye." I hung the phone up and slumped back in my seat.

"Girlfriends in this business are dangerous, Chad."

"She's not my girlfriend. And she doesn't know what I do. She's on the safe side."

"What does she think you do?"

"Distribute money." I replied and counted out another seven thousand, handing it to him. "There's your pay."

"Thank you." He put it in his lap and dragged a hand down his face. "What's her name?"

"Sonny."

"How'd you meet?"

"She was the girl that stumbled in that night at the club." Simple answer.

"Oh... _oh_. She was cute." He doorbell rang and he got up before I did, walking towards the door and opening it. "Chad, your mothers here!"

"Don't scream through the house, Grady. You know better." My mother, Faith, walked in with her designer clothes that she can afford because of the money she gets from me every month. "Hi, honey." He kissed my cheek and then wiped the lipstick off with her thumb. "You finally caught that bastard, I see."

"Yeah. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

She sat at one end of the table. "I'm okay. I visited your father the other day. I put flowers down."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Ethan helped me out." There's a reason she's here. I just don't know what it is.

"Your new boyfriend took you to see dad?"

"Mhm. We should talk." About what? "Chad, as much as you love the money and want to finish what your father started... I want you to get out. Stop this business because I want you to be safe."

"I am safe, mom." Her expression dropped.

"Grady, can you give us some privacy?"

"Yes, ma'am." He got up and went to a different part of the house.

"I cannot lose you the same way I lost your father. You're my son and I can't... stand to see you get hurt. I won't lose you too."

"You won't… because I'm perfectly fine."

"No. Please, stop this. Your father wouldn't want you to end up like him."

"Dad's the reason I'm in this. This money supports you and I. I just can't stop." She shook her head and pushed a lock of her hair back. My mother looked sad, angry and disappointed all at the same time. I hate when she gives me those looks. It makes me feel like crap. I sighed in defeat. "_Soon_... it'll be soon."

"Just be safe." She said in a shaky voice and patted my hand.

"I am. I will, mom. I promise."

* * *

SONNY POV

I laid out a sheet of paper at every twelve seats in the conference room, making sure everything was set for my bosses meeting. It's been three days since I seen Chad and he agreed on going to the exhibit with me tomorrow. I was thrilled about that and started planning what I was going to wear in my head. Just as I was about to leave, Penelope came skipping in with a giddy look on her face. She's so weird. I looked at her skeptically before smiling.

"Hi."

"Tell me about your date, I want to know." _Not now._

"Know what? It was a date."

"How was dinner? Is he sweet and sensitive or more of the reserved type?"

"Why do you have to know now? I'm getting ready for a meeting." Bypassing her, I don't want to tell them about him. "He's a nice guy."

"He's a nice guy." She mocked. "Sweetheart, those aren't details."

She's annoying me- I'll tell her later. "Goodbye, Pen."

"Wait... at least tell me what he does for a living." She said in an exasperated sigh and put her hands on her hips.

"He owns Vixen."

"Shut up!" She suddenly became skittish and I'm... becoming more annoyed. "You're lying."

"I'm not. He is the club owner."

"Okay, you know what? I want to hear all about him- tonight. At your place. I'll bring food and I'm pretty sure Tawni and Portlyn are gonna show up so I'll bring extra food."

"No! You're making a big deal out of this. It was only the first date." She leaned forward and kissed my cheek. This is completely unprofessional.

"The start of a new era with you." She squealed. "Maybe he'll get the goods." And then winked. My dating has always been the highlight of my three friends' lives because I'm the youngest out of all of them. They take everything I do with the opposite sex and blow it out of proportion. "I'll see you tonight."

_Great._ After having the longest meeting that can ever take place, I sat at my desk and waited. No one called for the man, and he didn't come out of his office. Finding myself twiddling my thumbs, I decided to knock on his door to inform him that I'm taking my lunch break. But the minute I opened the door, I faced regret. He sounded like he was in on private call with his wife. Well, ex wife now. They're getting a divorce since he caught her cheating on him with some boy that was in college. _Cougar. _I closed the door instantly and shook my head.

"It's okay, Sonny. You can come in." I heard him call out. I went back inside and inhaled.

"I'm sorry, I jusr wanted to tell you that I'm going on my break, now."

"Okay, you have an hour." A forced smile showed on his face before it faded into a somber one. I feel bad for him.

I ate lunch by myself at a little café across the street. I had a light sandwich with a side of romaine lettuce. All I could think about was how I didn't kiss Chad on the first date and how I _should've _but I couldn't bring myself to it. It's not that I'm hungover my ex… because I'm not. He's a heartless pig and I'm not going to waste my time fawning over him. I just... can't see myself in a serious relationship. Well, who knows? Chad and my relationship might not even become serious. _But he seemed pretty interested in me. _Or maybe he's interested in sleeping with me and then leaving. Damnit, I shouldn't over think it. My lunch was delicious and the time alone made me feel so much better. My friends can be overcrowding at times and the one moment I have alone, I take it.

My phone beeped in my pocket, signaling a text.

**'Coming down to visit!' – Sel**

**'When?' – S.M**

**'This weekend. Are you excited to see me?' – Sel**

**'Not really' – S.M**

**'Yes you are! Is it okay if my boyfriend comes?' – Sel**

Damn the texts. I dialed her number and waited for her to pick up. She's probably going to ignore me because she just gave me shocking news.

"Hello?"

"Boyfriend?" I blurted out and picked up my glass of water. "When were you going to tell me about him?" I sipped my drink.

"I just told you."

That's true. "Well, details, details? How old is he? What's his name? Send me a picture, Selena." Placing my glass down, I picked up the second half of my sandwich and bit into it.

"Fine, fine." She huffed and told me to hold on. Thirty seconds later, I received a picture. Wow, he's _cute_. Go Selena! He has brownish hazel eyes, with dirty blonde hair. A nice smile too. I put the phone back to my ear and sighed. "Did you get it?"

"He's attractive."

"I _know_. His name is Justin. He's twenty." Just a year older than her. "And he's majoring in Engineering."

"Nice job." I happily said into the phone. "So, is he going to sleep on the couch because my apartment is one bedroom?"

"We'll both sleep on the couch. You bought a pullout couch, remember?"

"That's right I did. Does dad know about him?"

The line was silent for a while. "No…"

My dad is normal. He just doesn't like _any _guy his little girls bring home. It's weird but I've grown immune to his dramatics.

"I'm going to tell him over Christmas break. When we both go home."

Oh. "And then when he finds out that you've been dating for months, what is he going to say?"

"I'll get him a great gift… if you loan me money."

"No!"

"Come on…" She groaned playfully. She must be with her boyfriend now because I can hear him talking in the background. His voice was a little bit deep. "I'll pay you back." No, she won't. "Eventually."

"No, shouldn't you be going to class?"

"No, I'm done for the day. I'm going out to eat with a group of friends."

"Have fun… be safe. Call me when you get here."

"Okay, will do. Love you…" And then she hung up. I remember college. It was fun until I got wasted for the first time and almost got arrested. Then I stopped partying completely and focused on school. I couldn't lose my education over bullshit and fake friends.

* * *

I pulled a t shirt over my head along with a pair of short shorts. Work dragged on for hours after lunch. I sat in two meetings, assisting my boss and finally went home after he left. Pouring myself a glass of red wine was soothing, I was feeling stressed and needed something to relax me. Right up until there were three knocks at my door. I growled towards the door and saw through the peephole. One blonde and two brunettes, waiting to be let him. _Do I open it or not? _I'm enjoying the privacy of my home and they're about to invade it.

"Sonny, we know you're standing there." Damn. They want to know about my date and... I'm really tired. _Ugh_. I opened the door and knitted my brows.

"My date went fine, he's a gentleman, I didn't kiss on the first date and I'm seeing him tomorrow night for the exhibit opening."

"That's not good enough for us, we're coming in." Portlyn sang out and glided past me. "What are you wearing tomorrow?"

"A dress." I said tiredly. "Guys, come on. I love you but you have to go. I was enjoying my quiet."

"Don't say it like you hate us." _I should since you got me wasted in a club and then left_. "We're just here to talk to you."

"About _what_?" They all looked at each other before motioning to have a seat. I perched in one of the barstools at the counter, sipping my wine and glaring at them all.

Penelope sunk in a seat next to me. "We want to talk to you about sex."

"_What?_" I blurted out and put my glass down. "I'm not fifteen."

Her hands clasped mines. "We know you're not… it's ju-"

"I'm a grown woman. I know about sex and I'm not going to let my _friends _talk to me about it."

"No, no… let us speak." Calmly, she patted my hand. "We all have been noticing your… tense demeanor."

"My _tense _demeanor?" I repeated with disgust. This feels like an intervention. But I'm not having problems so what are they intervening!

"More like uptight." Tawni rendered. I am not uptight!

"I'm not uptight… about _anything_."

"Let us finish." Penelope caught my attention again. "We think that… ever since you broke up with Michael, you've been feeling more and more… _tense_."

"So, what does sex have to do with this?" They all remained silent, exchanging passive looks and shifting their weights. "Well?" And then it hit me. "You want me to get laid." Warmth crept over my face from the anger that was now rising through me.

"It might help."

"How in the hell might that help? It's my sex life, not yours." The nerve of them to do this! This is so out of place!

"So-"

"I'm not just going to spread my legs for some one-night stand. I'm not that kind of girl." I wasn't raised to just spread my legs for any guy that came along and... was nice to me. I was raised to wait until I was ready and I'm sticking to that.

"We just th-" Portlyn tried but I cut her off. I'm talking. No one else.

"No, you didn't think because then if I had a one-night stand, I would regret it. _I'm _waiting for someone special to give my virginity to. It's none of your business who I give it to." I spat out and snatched my hands away from Penelope. "For once, just stay out of something in my life. Everything else is okay but my sex life is _mine_. It has nothing to do with you three. I'll tell you about my dates and everything but that's personal. I don't care if you _are _my best friends. My sex life is mine. Stay the hell out of it." I hadn't realized I went off like a firecracker until I looked at their stunned faces.

Tawni sighed, defeated. "We just wanted to talk to you about it. We didn't know you… felt that way."

"I don't mean to go off like that but that's the one thing I do not want to be open about. It's my body. Not yours. You don't have to live with the consequences if I end up hating myself after." My voice shook. Oh, why am I getting emotional?

"Sorry." Portlyn grumbled. They all agreed and tried to cut the new tension in the room but it just wasn't happening.

"Maybe it would be best if I'm alone for the rest of the night… because I'm already heated." I picked up my wine and swallowed the rest.

Now I need another glass just to calm myself down off of that. Why would they do that? It shouldn't concern them. If they wanted to get me to relax, maybe a spa would do. Or a girls trip to some warm, tropical island. Not to get laid by some guy they would probably set me up with. He probably would've been sleazy and wouldn't give damn about me after words. They don't get to chose that in my life. I crashed down onto my couch after locking the door behind them and dragged a hand down my face. I know it's because they care but having sex with someone was the wrong proposal. It's not something they should propose to me. I'm waiting because I want to. It's my choice. You know what else is my choice, figuring out what I'm wearing tomorrow? I scrambled up and bolted to my room, tripping inside the closet and falling face first onto the floor. Ow.

* * *

CHAD POV

"_You know, one day… I'm not going to be here. Then, what are you going to say?"_

"_That my father was shit."_

"_You don't mean that. I'm not a shit father."_

"_Yes, you were you were never there for me."_

"_You know how it is, Chad. If I could be there more, I would… I just have to keep you and your mother… safe."_

"_You're barely there to keep us "safe" someone else is always watching over us."_

"_You think I asked to have a life like this? My fat-"_

"_Yes, your father put you in this life." I groaned. "It's up to you to get out of it."_

"_Don't act like you haven't been living well, though. I gave you everything you needed to survive."_

"_Survive? I'm hardly living. You're out every night and I'm home with the woman you married- consoling her because she's worried you're not going to come home! It's been a shitty life." _

"_Watch your mouth."_

"_Fuck a good life. You weren't there when I grew up." He clenched his jaw, balling up his fists. "Go ahead, hit me." I balled up mine and stepped towards him. "You raised me to fight, so do it, Jack. Hit me."_

I hit the punching bag as hard as I can and stepped back, breathed out of my nose and punching it again. My knuckles were going to be sore, but I wrapped them so I should be fine. I doubled my punches, setting a rhythm before kicking it to finish. I was drenched in sweat, discarding my shirt and wiping my face with it. Going head to head with my father was possibly the worst thing I could've done. I didn't forgive him. I resented him after that. But I shouldn't have… he was murdered two weeks later. It haunted me to know that I could've patched things up with him. But I was too much of an asshole to. After I did one hundred pushups and one hundred sit ups, I took a shower and got in bed. Honestly, there was a faint smell of the perfume she had on that night. Chanel No. 5. Hm, she should wear that again.

* * *

**A/N**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review! Tell me what you thought about it! I hope you liked it. I would really like to read your **_**detailed **_**opinions. Reviews make me get better. Um… so yeah, review please and thank you… chapter 4 coming up in a few days…**

**I'm going to go into depth about Chad and his father soon enough. Please be patient.**

**Q&A**

Is Sonny gonna find out about Chad having people search her apartment?

**Not any time soon :P**

Is she gonna find out about his job?

**Not any time soon :)**


	4. I want to know things about you

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! 50+ reviews! Thank you so much! I loved them like always and I'm glad you're liking the story. So yeah... here's another chapter I hope you like... ENJOY!**

* * *

SONNY POV

I scurried home from work, throwing all of my belongings onto the kitchen granite while on my way to my bathroom. I have to shower, shave and do my hair before my date. Before the art exhibit actually. Chad and I are privately going to dinner after if he's still hungry. I scrubbed my hair vigorously with my strawberry scented shampoo, repeating twice before rinsing my head, shaving and showering like I normally do. Once I felt clean enough, I dried off and put my black strapless bra on with a pair of matching lace panties. I let my hair air dry with a little bit of oil in it so it would curl down my back perfectly. Last night, I had decided on my dress which was a little black one with straps. It was snug all around and made me look good. But before I slipped my dress on, I applied some makeup. Just some eyeliner, mascara, a rosy blush and clear lip-gloss. Something light and simple.

My dress slipped on easily as I smoothed it over my thighs. It stopped about an inch above my knee. In my bedroom, there was a clock and it read '8:07' Damn! Well… he hasn't come up or knocked. Maybe he's late. _Or maybe he won't show_. No. I can't think like that. I hurriedly stepped into a pair of black velvet pumps and grabbed a tan clutch to lighten up my outfit. I threw my phone in it, my slender wallet and my lip-gloss. I looked in the mirror shortly and exhaled, satisfied. _I look damn good_. Wait! I went to my dresser and sprayed some perfume, between my breasts, behind my ears and on my wrists. _Now, it's perfect_. Twenty seconds, there were four knocks on my door. Oh! He's here. Acting casual, I sauntered over to the door and opened it. I hope I don't drool because he looks really good. He has on a crisp white button down that was tucked into his black pants. Chad looks so sophisticated. If I didn't know better, I'd say that I wanted him really bad right now.

"Hey." I squeaked out. He smirked before he greeted me back. "Don't you look all fresh cut?" I wanted to run my fingers through his perfect hair and just... touch him. _What? _I just met him!

"I could say the same. You look…" And then he blew out a breath of air. "I'm sorry, I'm late."

"It's fine. I didn't even notice." There was a long pause. _Say something. _"We should go."

"Yeah, come." I made sure I had my key before we left.

He took me down to his car and I froze. He doesn't have a driver this time. Chad's driving and in an all black car that makes me want to lie on the hood. I snapped out of my gaze when the door opened in front of me. Instead of out, they went up. They call those… butterfly doors… I think. I slid into the passenger seat and watched him close the door, walk around to the driver's side and then get in. I was amazed at this car. It was so clean and… I felt so expensive sitting in it.

"You okay?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"You looked stunned." The engine roared to life and he carefully pulled away from the curb.

"No, no… it was just, if you have a nice car, why do you have a driver?"

"I can get lazy at times." He replied with a smile. "So, what kind of car do you push?"

"A taxi."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's easier with the type of job I have." I looked out the window when we stopped at a light. These windows are tinted dark. He can get a ticket for how dark they are. I grinned. "Maybe you'll let me drive your car sometime."

"You'd look good behind the wheel."

"Maybe." I said softly.

The ride was a comfortable with the background of Justin Timberlake singing quietly. We pulled up outside of the well lit warehouse where valet came to open up my door. I got out, thanking him and waiting for Chad to come around. He's a gentleman. His parents must've raised him right.

"Have a good night." He smiled at me, fixing his yellow jacket. Chad handed him the keys with a straight face.

"Don't crash it." Obviously the kid is young.

"Yes, sir." He nodded and reached out for my hand. I took his and he led me inside of the warehouse. The music was soft and swaying through the air with at least two hundred people looking at huge photos of landscapes and drawn models. Joey and Jessica's art exhibit. They work so hard at what they do, I'm so proud.

"Sonny!" I heard a loud squeal and then saw Jessica running up to me. "Hi, you came, Thank God." Chad let go of my hand when I reached to hug her. "How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks. Your looks amazing." I gushed and hugged her again. But she didn't pull back when I did.

"Who's tall, blonde and handsome?"

"Oh…" I stepped back. "This is Chad, Chad this is Jessica. One of the creators of the work you see." I smiled. "Joey's around here somewhere."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Same here." They shook hands, getting a subtle look from her. "I have to go and mingle but you two should look around. Thanks for coming." Jess kissed my cheek before running off.

"Are all your friends creators of things?"

"Not all of them." We started on the left side, near the black and white paintings. I knew Joey did them because he has a different hand than Jess does. "Thank you for coming with me."

"It was no problem. I was just in it for the food." I giggled softly and shook my head. "Are you in any of these paintings?"

"No, I wouldn't let them paint me."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I just didn't want to be painted." I replied. "Do you like any of them?"

"Any of?"

"The paintings?"

"Art isn't really… my thing." Chad said lowly, swiping two flutes of champagne from the waiter walking around with silver trays. He handed me a flute and took a sip out of his. "I'm more of a… photography person."

"Photography is a type of art."

"Well… media art, then." He corrected with a devilish smile. My cheeks blushed red. We strode along the warehouse, commenting on paintings that we couldn't figure out no matter how hard we tried. "I have no idea what that is."

"It's a woman."

"No, it looks like a bird."

"A woman opening her wings." I tilted my head, tapping my glass. "I give up. I'd be too embarrassed to ask."

"So would I. Shall we move on?" He sounds so comfortable talking with me. Its makes me feel great.

"There you are…" Joey smiled with his deep voice and hugged me tight. "You look great, thanks for coming."

"It's no problem. It's very nice to see you." I smiled. "Chad, this is Joey. One of the other creators."

"It's nice to meet you." Hands were shook and comments were exchanged. "Have a good time you guys…" Joey continued smiling and then walked off.

"Your friends are nice."

"Please keep that in mind." I muttered. "Are you hungry yet?"

"No, not yet." He stated. "I'll let you know when cucumber sandwiches and mini quiche start to get old."

Oh, they're getting old. I can sink a burger and some beer right about now.

* * *

CHAD POV

Art _really _isn't my thing. But I can get over it. There was always that little caution inside me when I went to crowded places like this. The weariness about Scott and his men scoping me out. I didn't have my gun on me; it was in my car hidden in a floor compartment. Although, I shouldn't worry, Louis and Cameron were here, armed underneath their suit jacket. They keep an eye out for any harm that can come to me. It's what they get paid for. Sonny looked completely too good to be out tonight. A second date and she dressed like _that_. She smells really good also. Like Chanel. It was arousing. I don't know if she's trying to make me want her but… it's working.

"Excuse me for a moment." I said to Sonny when she was greeted by another one of her friends. She was a blonde, with blue eyes also. Cameron was eyeing me down from at least one hundred feet away. Something must be going on that I'm not aware about. I strode over to him with a hands in my pocket, as smoothly as ever. "What?"

"There's a problem." I clenched my jaw. There's always a fucking problem. "One of our guys got into a fight with his after a car accident."

"Really?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, why the fuck are you still here?" I quipped, facing him and keeping my expression impassive. "If it's a problem, you need to get down there. If I have to leave my date for _bullshit_; I will be very upset."

"I understand that."

"You're grown men. I'm sure you can handle it this one time without me."

"Yes but you're unarmed." He hissed. That's true. "Louis will go, I will stay… for safety."

"Sounds like someone grew a pair." I patted his shoulder. "Don't disturb me again."

Cameron nodded. "Enjoy." He jokingly said. I shot him a look before chuckling, finding my way back to Sonny who was still standing there with a blonde. She looked annoyed.

"This is… one of the friends that was at the club… when they left me." She said between her teeth.

"I'm Tawni." She introduced. Just as I shook her hand, two other women came up beside her. "That's Penelope and that's Portlyn."

"They were… at the club also." Sonny grumbled.

"It's nice to meet you all. I have to say that I'm very grateful you left her." I noticed Sonny's cheeks turn rosier than they already were. "Are you enjoying yourselves?"

"Yes, we are. Are you?"

"Very much so." I forgot which brunette was which but I think it was Portlyn that smacked her lips at Sonny. She must've not wanted me to meet them.

"Chad and I are going to move on. I'll talk to you all… later." She forced out, using my arm as I guide.

"It was nice meeting you all." I waved politely.

"I'm sorry." She murmured.

"Why?"

"Because it's _only _the second date and you're getting introduced to everyone in my life."

"I don't mind." Shrugging, I took her hand. "You looked uncomfortable with those three."

"They're my best friends. I love them dearly but they're… intrusive." Sonny breathed out. "My relationships have always been a fascination with them because I'm the youngest."

"Ah. They try to live their life through you sometimes."

"Exactly."

"I didn't mind… even if it is only the second date."

"Hm… well for a second date. I feel like going to a bar. I need… bar food."

"Bar food. A… prestigious young woman like you wants to sit at a bar."

"Is there a problem?"

"No." I smiled in amusement and shook my head. "Would you like to go now?"

"Um, just give me a moment to say goodnight to Joey and Jessica." I nodded and waited by the door with my hands in my pockets. It was inconvenient having a few women gawk over me when they swished past but after years of getting that attention, I was immune to it. Sonny came back, radiant as ever, linking her arm under my own when I held it out. "I'm glad you had a good time. Thank you again."

"It's no problem, really. I could really just down a burger, though. The Hamptons Players Club, ha-"

"I've been there twice. That's fine with me." It's a bar slash lounge not very far from here.

A girl that will sit at a bar and gulp a beer and _actually _eat. I like that. Valet located our car and brought it to me. I opened Sonny's door before getting in myself. I did a quick scan making sure nothing was changed about my car before driving away and in the direction of the freeway. Once Sonny gets out of an uppity environment, I can see that she's more relaxed. At the lounge because it's so warm out with a breeze, we sit outside at one of the high tables. The music playing inside was lower out here so we wouldn't go deaf. It was more of a… eating area out here with all the tables. I cleared my throat and raised a brow.

"You want anything to drink?"

"A corona with lime, please." She reached for her clutch but I shook my head. "Let me at lea-"

"No." Then I walked inside, standing at one end of the bar. I ordered her drink and a gin and tonic for me. The drinks were made, Sonny's having a lime sticking out the top, and I took them to the table. She pushed the lime all the way down, taking a large gulp. "So, what do you like to do for fun?"

"Uh… I'm a sports kind of guy."

"Really? I didn't take you as one. What sport?"

"You didn't take me as one?" Her head shook side to side. "I'm a basketball guy and why not?"

"You didn't strike me as… _sports _when we talked that morning and then… that night."

"Well, you didn't ask either." I chuckled, feeling my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"What's your favorite team?"

"Definitely not the Knicks."

"Where's your New York pride?" She teased.

"I'm a Lakers fan. I was raised one."

"Oh really? Are you from… California?"

I smiled. "Yeah, I am. I was born in Los Angeles."

"Why'd you move to New York?" Sonny questioned, taking another sip. My phone vibrated twice.

"Parents; I didn't have choice."

"Oh… I see."

"What about you? Were you born here or somewhere else?" A smile formed on her lips, leaning forward in her chair while I gulped my drink.

"I'm a Texas girl." She whispered. "Dallas, Texas."

"When did you move? You don't have an accent."

"I was… eight when I moved and it wore off. My accent used to be heavy. If I go back, it'll be heavy."

"Can I hear it?"

"No."

"Why not? You said you can bring it back if you wanted."

"I'm not going to do it in public." She snickered, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Fine, you'll do it on the third date… if you're interested." I knew she was interested because I wanted to see her just as bad as she wanted to see me.

"I might be interested."

"I'll give you a call about it."

"Okay, you'll be held to that." She saluted me with her bottle and took two gulps. "Is that all you like to do in your spare time after you finish distributing money?" She's still in my lie. It's going to be hell getting her to keep quiet if the truth gets out. A waitress set down two menus with a bright smile, leaving us alone to choose our meal.

"I don't expect you to get a salad or anything small."

"Good because I wasn't going to. I'm starved." She looked up shortly with her charming eyes. "Unless you were going to get a salad."

"Oh, no. That's not me at all." We both ordered burgers, without onions. Another thing we had in common. I guess that's good. As we waited for our food, my phone went off once more. It was beginning to become annoying. "Will you excuse me?" I motioned to the restroom, walking towards the door and unlocking my phone the minute I was there. Three text messages from Louis.

**'Car accident controlled. Heading back'**

**'Sitting in parking lot of Hampton Club. Signal if needed'**

**'Cameron is in the lounge if needed'**

Oh, he was just letting me know how everything was doing. At least things are going smoothly. I returned to Sonny and noticed her beer was on the verge on being gone.

"Want another?"

"No, water is fine. I'll get the waitress to bring it to me." She appreciatively stated.

After about twenty minutes of just listening to music, or food was set down in front of us. And I was short on my drink. I went to go get another one along with getting her another beer since she didn't ask for water. When I came back, a guy was leaning on the table next to her, grinning like the sleaze he is. Sonny looked bored, annoyed and disgusted all at the same time.

"I'm on a date." She said, but the guy didn't budge.

"Ditch the zero and get with a hero."

"I'm not interested. Stop talking to me."

"Don't be like that." He drawled out and touched her arm. She glared at him and turned the other way.

"You're bothering her. Leave." He's lucky I didn't know him, it would've been an even bigger problem. "I'm sorry I left you alone." I apologized when she gave me a pleading look.

"It's fine. This asshole doesn't know when to quit."

"Man, your girls a bitch, anyway." He was tipsy and tried to saunter away. Putting the drinks down, I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"She's not a bitch. Apologize and then walk away with your pride." My eyes burned at him and I can see him shrinking in front of me.

"I'm sorry." He said to Sonny, walking away without looking back. I sat in my seat and scratched my jaw. I could see Cameron out of the corner of my eye standing there, ready for whatever was going to happen.

"Sorry about that." I subliminal gestured my head at him, telling him that everything was alright.

"It's okay. Honest." She shrugged. "Thank you for... getting him to apologize."

"No problem. I don't appreciate men calling a woman out of their name." I've called multiple women bitches and sluts. But never to their face. I began to eat my food the same time she ate hers. There was a comfortable silence that we ate it. It was filled with decent music and laughing from other people around us. I swallowed my food and exhaled. "Wait, so your spare time... what do you do with it?"

"I... play the piano. And the guitar... and the drums but not that well."

"Three instruments." I bragged, clicking my tongue. "How did all that talent come to be?"

"My dad plays the guitar, I had piano lessons and... a friend tried to teach me the drums. It didn't work out."

"Did you ever try to do something with all that talent?"

Sonny waved it off. "No, it's just a hobby. I knew I couldn't make a living doing any of that stuff."

"You probably could."

"Nope. I wouldn't even try." She's talented. Isn't that nice, she could play the piano for me. "What kind of music do you play?"

"Classical, covers of songs, a little bit of everything."

"Can I hear you play one day?" She nodded. "Hm, you should teach me how to play."

"You play the piano?"

"Yeah, I can read notes, I just can't play."

Her brows furrowed. "How do you know how to read notes and not know how to play?" I shrugged. "I'll have to teach you." Sonny nodded again.

"Great."

"Good."

"Fine." She let another smile form on her face. "What kind of music do you listen to?"

"Um... all types... except country."

"Country music is good."

"I can't get into it."

"Have you tried?" I nodded. "I doubt it if you don't like it."

"I tried and... I couldn't get into it. Does it offend you or...?"

"No, it's your opinion. You're entitled to it."

"I am."

"I'm glad you know you are."

"I know a lot of things about myself. I don't really care about that. I want to know things about you." I know she heard me, I can tell by the color of her cheeks. "You look really good tonight."

"Thank you."

"Beautiful." She tucked her hair behind her ears and smiled. Her smile is really bright. It's infectious too. Along with her laugh.

"You're not so bad yourself."

* * *

SONNY POV

I had another great time with Chad. I just like enjoying his presence. He makes me laugh... and he seems like a really, really nice guy the more I get to know him. Despite how many times he made me turn red tonight, I could tell that Chad is genuine. By the time our date came to an end, it was three thirty in the morning. I wasn't tired but I had to go to work. Chad walked me to my door again, making sure I got there safely. It made me laugh on the inside. I took my key out my bag and fiddled with it.

"I had a good time... again." He said.

"I'm glad even though I had to bribe you in the beginning."

"Yeah." We both chuckled. There's this thing called sexual tension, I think we're experiencing it. "So... I'll see you later. I'll call you..." I nodded, chewing on my bottom lip.

My hand touched the hair on the nape of his neck before my lips actually touched his. I pulled back seconds later, seeing him with a small smile on his face. His right cupped my face and our lips met again. It was slow, and simple. Not too much for the first one but an electric current rippled through me. Chad's a great kisser. He isn't too pushy... like Michael was. Tingles made their way down my spine, causing the attraction to him grow stronger. I pulled back again so I don't lose myself, trying to ignore the warmth I felt when he licked his bottom lip.

"I'll most definitely call you later." His voice was huskier than before.

"Okay." I swooned. _I swooned? What am I? Fourteen_? Chad waited for me to unlock my door and step inside prior to heading towards the elevator. I closed and locked my door with a huge smile plastered on my face. Kicking my shoes off, I ran to my bed and crashed on it; exhaling joyfully into a pillow. The butterflies in my stomach made me feel like a teenager. I can't wait until he calls me.

* * *

**A/N**

**So... like, love, hate, bored? Review! Tell me what you thought. Did you like it? Was it boring? I thought some parts of it were but I'm trying :) ****I would really like to read your **_**detailed **_**opinions**. So yeah... review please and thank you... another chapter coming soon...

**Honestly, I want to say thanks for the reviews. I like the detailed reviews because sometimes they give me ideas, sometimes they give me encouragement to continue and 100% of the time, they help me get better as a writer. So thanks again :)**


	5. Long Stem Roses

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! The reviews, I'd like to thank you for them. I'm glad you're enjoying this story :) Anyway... here's another chapter. I hope you like... ENJOY!**

* * *

CHAD POV

I was sitting in the back of my driver's car, facing a man that I hated completely and would shoot between the eyes if his "people" weren't standing outside the car. He smiled at me with a cigar between his fingers and a drink in his other hand. Scott never fazed me. He's the dirt underneath my shoe and the fact he wants to make an agreement with me makes me… think. This could be a ploy or he might be legit about this. I wouldn't know until something happens or if I had him at gunpoint. I tapped my knee impatiently, inhaling and then exhaling.

"If you're not going to speak, get out of my car."

"So hostile, Mr. Cooper." He spat. "I'm here to make an agreement."

"And you're wasting my time by sitting here, Mr. McCarty."

He proposed a truce. A truce that sounded shady when he first announced it but I eventually went with it. I pay him four thousand and he pays me the same to keep our distance. After that accident between two of our members, we drew attention to ourselves with the police and that's the last thing both of us want. I agreed and told him I would pay him in cash, as he would too. After shaking hands and having a drink, he excited and Grady got in the back of the car with me. Our driver pulled off towards Vixen. I knew Grady wanted to say something about the agreement but I told him not to even mention it. It's none of his business and he's going to be safe so it doesn't matter.

"Are you opening up the club tonight?"

"It's a Friday, why wouldn't I open it up?" I pulled out my phone and unlocked it. Hopefully Sonny will find herself at the club tonight. "I'm most likely going to be in the office."

"Take care of something's?"

"Yeah, like always." I breathed out. "How is… your daughter?" His one year old, Mariah, with his ex girlfriend, Karen.

"She's fine. Her birthday's coming up."

"Yeah, I know. What does she want as a gift?" Not like she can really choose. "What doesn't she have?" I kept my head buried in my phone as I checked my bank account.

"Why don't you go see her?"

"Because I don't want to involve my bad business with your daughter. If someone is following me, I don't want them to use her as leverage."

"You know no one follows you. Louis and Cameron make sure no one does." He pointed out.

"When's the last time you saw Mariah, Grady?"

"Last weekend. Her bitch of a mother had another man around her and didn't even tell me she was dating." He grumbled. I looked up from my phone and turned my head to him.

"I told you she was going to do that."

"Yeah, but I didn't think she would be a bitch about it. I can't even file for custody."

"Why can't you?" Oh, right? Grady is never home because he's always out with me dealing with the bullshit of my lifestyle. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. It's just… I pay five thousand dollars in child support and she doesn't even have the grace to tell me that she's dating again." He scoffed.

"Well, at least she isn't spending the money on herself."

"I know she isn't." He blurted out. "Because if she is, I'm taking her to court. You're my best friend but my family comes first."

"I know. I actually want you to get out of this life. You have a daughter."

"You're my income, Chad. I can't just quit."

"I'll still help you out. You know I wouldn't let you have an empty wallet. Karen isn't even working. That's your argument in court."

"You sure about this."

"Yes, Mariah means a lot to me too. She's my goddaughter and if you feel you can do a better job raising her then so be it."

* * *

SONNY POV

"You have a one o'clock meeting with Spa Company and on Th-"

"Move that meeting to Monday." He waved off, pacing around his office.

"I don't think that's professional. You've put off this meeting for at least two weeks now." I peered down at the iPad he used to keep track of all his meetings.

"Have I?"

"Yes, sir, you have."

"Oh, then we'll keep the meeting. What's next?"

"Next Thursday, you have a business trip to Rome." Chad's been to Rome. "I have your itinerary sitting on my desk."

"Okay... what else?" He looked jittery, like he had more than his normal two cups of coffee. "Any calls I missed?"

"No, but I'm waiting on a call from Mr. Harrison. He said that he needs to discuss a few things with you."

"Like?"

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me." I locked the iPad and sighed. "Are you okay, Mr. Di Mark?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Sonny. Why do you ask?"

"You look like you need a stiff drink."

"I do." He chuckled deeply and dragged a hand down his face. "Sonny, you can take the weekend off. I heard your sister's coming to visit." I beamed a smile. She should be arriving at my apartment around six. "How is she?"

"She's great, thanks." I handed him his tablet and rose to my feet. "Thank you for... letting me off this weekend."

"It's no problem. You deserve it." He walked around his desk and perched in his chair "Can you... get my daughter on the phone for me, please?"

"Yes, sir." I nodded, exiting the office. I closed the door behind me and found his personal numbers, dialing it and waiting for an answer. "Hi, this is your fathers' assistant, Sonny. He would like to talk with you..."

"He couldn't call me himself?" She snorted. I never met his daughter but I met his wife. Well, now ex.

"He was busy." I lied. "Hold on." I patched the line to him and hung up when he answered.

"Sweets tray, sweetheart." Collin, our mail cart man and food guy came in front of my desk with his usual tray of... indulgences. He knew I couldn't resist the chocolate brownies. They were a weakness for me. "Two brownies?"

"No, just one." I handed him a dollar and he handed me a clear wrapped brownie.

"So... drinks tonight?"

Once again, he hits on me. "Collin, you know I don't see you that way."

"You never tried to. We could have fun."

"I bet but... no thanks." I could visibly see him growing sad at the rejection. I reject him every time but he's persistent. I mean, he's not half bad. He's just... not my type.

"One day we'll go out." He smiled and pushed his cart down the aisle. "I'm a great guy."

"I bet you are..." I responded, closing my eyes.

Only a few more hours until my day is over and I get to see my irritating but lovable little sister. I took my phone and got up to take a bathroom break. In all actuality, I have to make a personal phone call. My mother's name is Connie and my father's name is Anthony. They've been married for twenty five years. They waited for years into their marriage to have me and I can understand why. Before they had kids, they traveled all around the world before giving up their freedom. I'd probably do the same thing before I decide to have kids. I stood in the hallway of the bathrooms and dialed my mother's phone number, it trilled twice before she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, mom…"

"Hi, honey." She said happily. I don't get to see her a lot so when we talk, she's very enthusiastic. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm at work but I took a little… bathroom break."

"Oh, is Selena there yet?"

"No, she's still driving. You do know about her… and Justin, right?" I muttered when a co worker walked past. I ran my fingers through my hair. "You can't tell dad though, at least not until she says it's okay."

"I know. She told me." A long pause presented itself. There's only one thing about my mother that I dislike. "You know, it'd be nice for you to find someone to spend time with." _That_. She likes pressuring me into seeing guys. Hell, she's set up dates for me when I told her that I wasn't interested.

"Mom… don't start."

"I'm just saying… you're getting older and I'm getting older and… it'd be nice to have some grandkids."

"I'm twenty one. I'm still young." I yelled in a whisper. "There's no way that I'm having kids. Not until I'm at least… twenty six or twenty seven years old."

"That's so late." She groaned. I chewed on my lip to stifle a laugh. "All the good guys are going to be taken."

"I highly doubt that. There's over a million men in this world." And the one I'm intrigued by is Chad... "There will still be good guys."

"You're killing me here, honey." Chuckling, I heard pots banging in the background.

"What are you doing?"

"Watching your father cook."

Dad? Cooking? "But… he never cooks…"

"Exactly." I could see the smile on her face. "When are you and Selena coming down to visit at the same time?"

"Um, the holidays. I'll come for the weekend by myself…"

"I don't want you taking a taxi by yourself all this way." She declined. "It's not safe for a young woman like you."

"I take taxis all the time, mom."

"I know but there was a girl that was killed in one a few months ago. I'm worried so I'll send your father to come get you."

"I'm not a baby." I reminded her. "I can take care of myself."

"Hm, I know you can. It's just my peace of mind so please don't take one all the way out here."

"Yes, ma'am." I sighed. I should get back to work now. "I have to go, mom. I'll talk to you later- probably when Sel get's here."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too… bye." I hung up and huffed out a breath of air.

I returned to my desk to find a post it note on my computer screen. It's from m boss. _'Went to pick up my kids. I need those contracts on my desk by Monday morning'_

Great. That's more work for me. I crumbled up the note and tossed it in the trash. I wonder what Chad is doing… No! I can't think about that. I should think about these contracts so I don't have to do them over the weekend. The stack of _thick _papers on my desk frightened me. I was supposed to go over it and make sure there were no mistakes. But I'm not going to do this. I'm taking these two floors down to the legal office and having them look them over. I will not be put to blame if something is wrong with them. Too bad there was no one in the offices.

* * *

CHAD POV

I stuck two French fries in my mouth and stared at the gun on my desk. I have them stashed everywhere for my safety. I have been shot at. It isn't fun at all. Besides that, Houston had walked into my office with a manila envelope in one had and a glass of scotch in another. Something must've happened for him to bring me a drink. He sat in the chair across from my desk and dropped the envelope on top of it, then handed me the drink. I eyed him for a few seconds. Houston looked stressed out. Like I was going to yell at him for something. Slowly, I reached out for the glass and rolled my eyes when I heard them test the speakers in the club for tonight.

"Why do you look so down?"

"Your mothers car was followed." My stomach dropped, my hand twitched. They're really pissing me off at failing with what I ask them to do. "Before you start screaming..."

"I'm not going to scream. Or yell. I'm going to calmly say something to you."

"I-"

"You're security, am I right? Why was my mothers car followed?" I swallowed the contents in the glass quickly, relishing the warmth it gave. "Answer me."

"Traffic was really bad and we lost sight of her when she-"

"You lost sight?" I repeated. "I don't understand. There are two of you in that car. Where is she now?"

"At your house with Louis and Ethan." He sat up in the chair. "She was followed by a woman. A woman that none of us have relation too. We asked your mother about her and she said that she's never seen that woman in her life."

"Where is the woman now?"

"Outside the door." I motioned for him to bring her in here. She was young, strawberry red hair, dark brown eyes. She was kind of muscular for a young woman. I studied her for a while, keeping her face in my memory in case of future incidents.

"Is there a reason you were following my mothers car?"

"Yeah, she ran out on the Atlantic City trip." Then I realized, this is one of my mothers friends friend just causing trouble. "Do you know how much time went into planning that?"

"Explain it to me?"

"We plan the trip; we get to the hotel just to have her buy out all the rooms we paid for."

I fought back a laugh. My mom is a bitch when it comes to certain things. Like when she doesn't get her way. "Well, did you do anything to anger her?"

"We told her she couldn't bring that whore of a boyfriend. It was a girl's weekend."

"She claims she doesn't know who you are."

"Please! She knows me... we played tennis last weekend." Her eyes rolled. "Who am I talking to anyway?"

"Her son." She sized me up and ran her fingers through her hair.

"You're a good looking kid."

"Okay, look..." I chuckled. You've got to be kidding me. "Did you get your money back?" She shook her head.

"That's what I was following her for. She took all our rooms without repaying."

"That's the hotels fault for giving away your rooms, Ms..."

"Rosary."

"Ms. Rosary. I'll have her... return your money to you and have her apologize. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." My mother also has childlike tendencies. She rose from her seat, placing her hands on her hips.

"By the way, I am a lady and having two men drag me in here was very wrong of you."

"You were following my mother's car and if you're good friends with her then you should know how I feel about her safety. Again, I apologize."

"Yeah, yeah." She waved it off, turning around and walking out. I smiled when the door closed and Houston came back in. He gave me a questionable look as to why I was laughing.

"One of my mother's friends." Even though she looked a little young to be hanging out with my mother. "It wasn't a big deal."

"Oh, then we're sorry for disturbing you."

"No, you did your job. It's fine." I nodded, dismissing him. My mother was at my house, so I dialed my house number and waited for her to answer. "Mom…"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Why… did I hear something about you buying out rooms all because Ethan couldn't spend the weekend with you in Atlantic City?"

"I didn't like that he couldn't go."

"That doesn't mean you buy out rooms…" I laughed loudly and put my hand over my face. "You have to apologize and give everyone of your friends their money back."

"I don't want to. It's their fault for being bitches."

"Mom, just be the bigger person and apologize. And why would you lie about not knowing Ms. Rosary?"

"To avoid this situation right here."

"You know I have a way of finding everything out. Lying gets you nowhere."

"You're talking to me like a kid, Chad. I'm your mother."

"Well, you were acting like a kid so…" I dropped my hand on the desk and waited for her response.

"I'm making you dinner. It should last you about a week."

"Thank you but that's not the response I wanted. Are you going to be there when I get home?"

"Yes, your room is a mess so I have something to do."

"Don't touch my stuff."

"It's a mess. I'm going to clean it up. It's a motherly thing to do."

"It's what I have a maid for, mom." My nostrils flared shortly but I knew she wouldn't listen to me. "Fine… just… fine."

"See you later." And then she hung up. I don't need _her _to clean my room like I'm still a child. That's what I have a maid for.

After sorting a few things out at the club and making sure everything was set to open for tonight, I went home to shower and change my clothes. My house smelled like lasagna. My mother's famous lasagna that I grew up on. She refuses to teach me how to make it. I ate dinner with her first then took a shower and put on blue jeans, tucked my gun in the waistband in the back, and concealed it with a dark green t shirt. I wonder if Sonny's going to be there tonight…

* * *

SONNY POV

I saw Selena taking an overnight bag out of the trunk of her boyfriend's car across the street. She had on a t shirt that was obviously his and a pair of shorts. She's lucky its summer or she'd be freezing her cheeks off. Her boyfriend was a few inches taller than her with a Bulls snapback and a fitted black wife beater with cargo shorts. They were a cute couple and by the look on her face, she looked happy. I'll find out how she really feels when I question her. They made it across the street safely before she walked through the lobby doors and saw me. Her bag dropped and she jumped on me, making me fall to the ground.

"I missed you!" She put a big, sloppy kiss on my cheek before smiling.

I groaned. "I missed you too but… please get off." She climbed off, pulling me up with her. "How are you?" I gave her a normal, tight hug.

"I'm fine." Is it weird that I know my sister has sex? No, because she's told me in detail. Baby sis beat me at something. "How are you? You look great."

"Thanks so do you." My eyes turned to her boyfriend that was waiting to be introduced patiently. "You must be Justin."

"Yeah and you must be Sonny." A quick hand shake to him and a discreet thumbs up to Selena. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same here."

"So, let's go upstairs since you've drove five hours." Justin carried Selena's bag as we walked towards the elevator. She draped her arms around me and sighed.

"I'm not even tired. We should go party."

"Why?"

"To celebrate my presence." I pressed the up button.

"I'm not sure if your presence is that special." I taunted, turning to her boyfriend. "You drove five hours with her. You must really like her." I saw him hold back a smile.

"I should interrogate him."

"No, you shouldn't. Let dad do it." The elevator came and we all stepped in, riding the whole way up to the twentieth floor in silence. "How's Tawni and everyone?"

"They're fine. They'll problem burst through the door to see you tomorrow morning. My boss gave me the weekend off so we could… spend time together."

"Yay!" So enthusiastic about everything. I opened my apartment door when the elevator stopped and let them in first, closing the door behind them.

"Where's your bathroom? I really have to go…" Justin asked quietly.

"Um, down the hall… to the left." He nodded, disappearing into the bathroom. Now's my chance. "Are you really okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. He's great."

My eyes narrowed. "You're not lying, right? He hasn't done anything to hurt you…?"

"No, he's the sweetest guy ever. And he's a big romantic." Oh, lucky her. "If something was wrong, he wouldn't be here with me and I would've started crying right when you asked."

"I'm your sister. I just had to check…" I smiled. "I'm happy to see you."

"I'm happy to see you too…" She hugged me once more, sliding us over to the couch and lowering onto it. "So, tell anything new."

"Nothing's new. My jobs still the same." I don't know if I should tell her about Chad yet.

"How are you feeling… since the cheating thing?"

"Actually, I'm not sad or anything… I've gotten past it. He wasn't happy with me so he cheated and I ended it."

"Do you really think it was because you wouldn't…?" I nodded. "He didn't deserve you anyway. He was a scumbag."

"Yeah, now I know." We both snickered. "But other than that… everything is normal with me. How are all your classes?"

"They're…" She drawled out when Justin came out of the bathroom. _Seriously?_ "They're okay. My math class is challenging though. I like it."

"Of course you would. You're a geek."

"A proud one."

"A pretty one." Justin added, making her turn red. _Seriously? _ "This is a nice apartment, Sonny."

"Thanks… are you hungry or anything?"

"No but I could eat."

"His stomach is a bottomless pit." Selena muttered. "What do you want to eat?"

"Anything that'll fill me up."

"Does pizza sound okay?" He nodded.

"Two boxes because he'll eat a whole box by himself." That's disgusting but he looks like he works out. "Both pepperoni."

"Yep. Justin, there's a menu in the second drawer by the fridge. My address should be on it also."

"Okay."

"What good places are around her to have fun?"

"You've been here before… you know what's around here."

"Yeah, but we passed a new club. That wasn't there the las-"

My intercom rang in the middle of Selena's sentence, stopping her from talking. I got up off the couch and shuffled to it, pressing the talk button. "Yes?"

"Delivery for you, ma'am."

"What kind of delivery?" I didn't order anything. What delivery could Steve mean?

"Floral, he's coming up now."

"O-Okay." I said, confused. "And stop calling me ma'am, Steve."

"Yes, Ms. Sonny." I opened the door and leaned in the doorway, waiting for the guy to step off the elevator.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Delivery?"

"What'd you buy? Is it something for me?"

"No." I scoffed in a laugh and looked at her. "I don't even like you that much."

"You love me." She exclaimed, running over to me and pressing her cheek to mine. "I'm the best sister ever."

I grinned. "At times."

"What'd you buy?"

"Nothing. Someone sent something to me."

"Was it mom and dad?"

"We're about to find out." I said as the guy stepped off the elevator with a long box and a '1800 Flowers' hat on. "Hi." I greeted and signed his clipboard when he came over to me. Who sent me flowers?

"Flowers, from whom?" Selena squealed. "You didn't tell me you were seeing anyone." The man tilted his hat before he left and handed the box over to me. I closed and locked the door. "Open them."

"Gimme a second!" Handing it to her, I untied the ribbon around the cardboard box and let it fall to the floor. Then I lifted the cover and saw a note sitting on top of the white tissue paper.

"Read it, read it!"

"Shut up, shut up!" I mocked. Her boyfriend probably thinks we're crazy.

The card said:

'_Looking forward to seeing you again. Maybe next week or Sunday? Chad' _

Moving the tissue paper, my eyes grew. Long stem red roses. Oh my God, these are beautiful. And they smelled so good too. When I looked up, Selena was looking at me with a teasing smile, making me involuntarily blush. Is it bad that I just want to kiss him for a long time? I took the box from her and scampered to my room without another word to her. He sent me roses. Aw, that's so sweet. I knew he'd be at the club because it's Friday night so I didn't want to bother. I'll just… give him a quick call.

She knocked on the door. "Sonny! Who is Chad? You have to talk to me!"

I ignored her, picking up my cell phone and finding his number. I called and listened to it ring a few times before it went to his voicemail. After it had beeped, I started talking. "Hey, it's Sonny. I just got the roses and I wanted to say... thank you. And next week is perfect with me. Sunday is even better. Thanks again." And then I hung up, smiling from ear to ear. Leaving the roses on my dresser, I exited my room with my phone in my hand.

"Who is Chad? What does he look like? How'd you meet? How could you _not _tell me! You have to tell me!" Selena jumped up and down as I walked down the hallway. "I need to know..."

"Dating for... a few days. Blonde hair, blue eyes and fit. Never mind how we met." I don't want to tell that story again.

"How'd you meet?"

"Don't worry about it."

"I bet it was some sweet, love at first sight thing." She stated, batting her lashes. "How old is he?"

"Twenty three." I replied.

"Oh..." Selena crossed her arms over her chest when I went into the kitchen, putting my phone on the counter.

"I think you're too excited for your sisters dating, Sel." Justin patted her head.

"Thank you, Justin. It's not a big deal."

"Really?" She narrowed her eyes. "I bet Tawni has more details." She grabbed the house phone and began to dial her number.

"Selena, stop." I went around to reach her but she moved out of my way.

"Hi, Tawni..." No! I ran towards her and knocked her to the ground. "Sonny, stop being immature. I'm on the phone!" She screeched.

"Give me!" I pinned her down and yanked the phone away from her ear. "Never mind." I said into it and hung up. Selena huffed and pouted.

"Why don't you want me to know?"

"Because nothing is official yet." I breathed out. "It's only been a few days or so."

"Fine." She grumbled. "It's great to see you all happy, though. Michael made you all... pissy when he cheated on you."

"You got cheated on? But you're nice." Justin chuckled.

"Thanks and I wasn't pissy!" I laughed heartily and got off her, holding out a hand to help her up. "I was hurt and I got over it. Should we talk about your break ups?" I flicked my eyes to Justin before looking back at her.

"No, we shouldn't. That'd be very mean of you."

"Exactly. So stop being annoying." She sunk in a chair next to her boyfriend and stuck her tongue at me. "How much was the pizza?"

"Twenty dollars." Twenty four if you add tip. "I got it."

"You sure?" That's sweet of him. "You don't have to."

"No, it's cool…" He insisted on paying. I'll pay him back. Just as I was about to go to my room, my cell phone rang. But of course, Selena swiped it up before I could even reach it.

She gasped. "It's Chad." It is? "I'll let you answer it." She handed the phone to me with a smile.

"It's my phone. I should be able to." I scoffed, pressing the answer button. _Calm. _"Hello?"

"Hey…" It gave me butterflies. He must be in a quiet cove of the club because you can still hear the pounding of the music. "I got your voicemail. You're welcome and… I'm glad you like them." I strolled through the hallway, with Selena pressed up to the phone so she can hear what he's saying.

"They're beautiful…" I swatted her away from me, scolding her. "Uh, you can choose the day. What ever works for you."

"Sunday works. Any day works."

"What if you don't have time?"

"I'll make time. A lot of time. I'll pick you up from your building…"

"Okay, what time?" I locked Selena out of my room, ignoring her whining from the other side of the door.

"Four o'clock sound good to you?"

"Yeah, that's fine." I jumped at the sound of a _bang_! And rolled my eyes at Selena yelling at Justin.

"Are you okay over there?"

"Yeah, my sister came to visit with her boyfriend and I don't know what they're doing."

"_Oh_, how nice."

"Yeah."

"I'll see you Sunday."

"Okay…" A huge smile took over my face. I'm swooning like an idiot and he could probably tell. "Bye."

"Bye…" He dismissed softly.

Wait! "Wait, wait… what exactly are we doing so I know how to dress?"

"Jeans, a nice shirt and a pair of shoes. It's casual…"

"Oh, okay… I'll see you Sunday." I hung up the phone and fell back onto my bed. Sunday… Sunday with Chad… _Shit, stop swooning!_ The intercom buzzer rang which meant pizza. Selena must've answered it because when I went out, Justin had two boxes of pizza in his hand.

"Oh, Chad… of course I'll go out with you." She mocked, throwing herself at me seductively.

"Stop it." I scrunched up my nose. "That's not even funny."

"When are you going out?"

"Sunday."

"Where?"

"I don't know."

"What do you have to wear?"

"Casual."

"Stop harassing her." Justin pushed the side of Selena's head playfully.

"She's my sister and I want to know."

A pair of jeans, a nice shirt and a pair of shoes. That's fine by me.

* * *

**A/N**

**So... like, love, hate, bored? Review! Tell me what you thought. ********I would really like to read your **_**detailed **_**opinions. So... let me know how you liked this chapter and how I can improve. I know they're going on a lot of dates for people that just met but I'm trying to get the story moving. I just need to get these out of the way. Thanks for reading. Review please and thank you... another chapter coming soon. :)**

**********Texasgirl23- ************My grandmother is from Dallas along with half of my cousins. My uncle lives in Houston. They all have accents. The ones that moved up here lost theirs. I'm writing off of what I know and hear lol. Sorry... if I offended you or anything.**

**********To the anon reviewers that leave their names as guest: If you want me to acknowledge a question at least but like... Guest1 so I can point you out lol. Thanks :P**


	6. Exclusive

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! I loved them like always :) I need to get this story moving a little faster so it won't be just "cute" it'll be "Exciting!" So here's another chapter… **_**I really hope you guys like this one. **_**So yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

SONNY POV

Selena is in my bed, snoring in my ear. I picked up my pillow and whacked her face, pushing her away from me and whining. "Selena, move."

"Leave me alone."

"Move over..." I whined.

"Stop, Sonny. You're being annoying." What! I used my legs and kicked her until she was almost near the edge of the bed. I hope she falls off. "I hate you."

"Go sleep with Justin. He misses you. He wants to cuddle with you."

"No, he's a wild sleeper." Like you! It's ten in the morning and I'm exhausted.

"Get out of my bed..." I said in a dry sob along with a laugh.

"I love you."

"I hate you right now." I muttered. Selena chortled.

"Shh..." She shushed. "It's way too early to be complaining."

"Get out of my bed..."

"Close your eyes, Sonny. Just pretend I'm not here." She curled up with my pillow and sighed.

After an hour of kicking each other, we both got up and fought each other to get into the bathroom. I didn't miss this. When I left home and Selena and had my own bathroom, I felt so freed. I can take as long as I want without her bitching. I got in the bathroom after her, showering and brushing my teeth. I put on a pair of sweatpants and a loose tank top. I checked my emails for anything that had to do with work... Oh! Macy's is having a sale. Cool! And my boss said his business trip was going well. That's great for him. I'm glad he's having fun. The smell of bacon cooking stopped my thoughts. Selena? Cooking? It can't be. I dropped my phone in my pocket, sneaking out into the hallway to ease drop. She is cooking! This is new of her. She must be doing this for Justin.

"You're going to cook for me all the time?" He placed a tired kiss on the back of her head.

"Sometimes."

"Only sometimes?" She leaned on him while he played with her hair. "You want to do something since your sister has a date?" This is so bad of me. Ease dropping on my baby sister. "Or we can stay in and watch a movie."

No more ease dropping. "Morning." I announced to him.

"Good morning." He stepped away from my sister politely. "Should I help with anything?"

"No, you look tired. Go sit down." I said to him, pulling my sister close to me and moving to her ear. "You're cooking, that's different."

"Yeah, um... I'm a new person."

"I see. I'm starting to like Justin. He's changing you."

"Shut up..." She rolled her eyes with a smile. "I'm making him breakfast. Not you."

"I know. I only bought that stuff for you. I'm going to get my coffee. You want anything?"

"Nope."

"Justin do you want anything from the coffee shop?"

"No, thanks." He yawned.

I have a date with Chad today. The nerves are gone but he still causes butterflies in my stomach. I grabbed five dollars off my dresser, taking the elevator down twenty floors into the lobby. It didn't feel that hot outside today. Thank God. There was a Starbucks about two blocks away from here. I go there every morning and get a Grande Coffee with two shots of espresso, three Splenda's and a little bit of half and half. It's my morning boost. I come here so often that they start making my drink as soon as I walk in the door. But today was... different. I ran into a blonde, a certain blonde that was in my shower. I have the urge to punch the hell out of her but that'd be mean and uncalled for. So I tried to ignore her. She touched my shoulder and nervously introduced herself.

"Hi, my name is Candice."

"Hello." I didn't really care what her name was. With my coffee in hand, I began to walk out of Starbucks.

"Wait, wait..." She called after me when I was outside, stepping in front of me. "I'm so sorry about... what happened with Michael." Move, you slut!

"Yeah, I bet."

"I didn't mean for it to happen that way."

"Really? I didn't mean for it to happen at all. Let alone in my apartment with your clothes leading a trial to my bathroom." I spat out. "Excuse me..."

"Wait, I really am sorry. If I would've known... things would've been different." Too late for that, Candice!

"Yeah, well... it's not. It happened and it's over. Are you still with him?" She nodded, yes. "Tell him to come get the rest of his shit or I'm throwing down to the incinerator." I sipped my coffee and waltzed around her. I forgave him... but I won't let him back in my life. He's not going to be a friend no matter how hard he tries. Or how hard she tries to make it up. I mean, why did she even care anyway? What's done is done.

"Morning... Ms. Sonny." Jonathan, our morning shift doorman opened the door for me.

"Morning." I greeted back, thanking him for the door. I rode the elevator back up and rang my apartment bell that no one uses and waited two seconds. Selena opened it, chewing like a cow. She must be finished cooking. "Breakfast is finished?"

"Yeah, I'll clean it up."

"Cleaning too?" I exclaimed. "I like you, Justin; you're changing my sister from a brat to a wholesome person." He smirked, eating a forkful of eggs.

"I'm not a brat."

"You can be. At times." I soothed, rubbing her head. "I'm joking... partially." She huffed, mad that I'm teasing her in front of her boyfriend. "I have to do some files for work. Can you guys try not to be so loud?" I warned. I didn't finish what my boss gave me. I'm such a bad assistant.

Selena stood on her toes. "No problem. But remember your dates at four."

"Yeah, I know." I went into my room and closed the door. Ew, paperwork.

* * *

CHAD POV

I can't stand slow drivers. It's a peeve of mine. Especially when I'm being driven around. I hate sitting in bumper to bumper traffic. I just keep my head in my phone and stay quiet. I put out another loan today. To a guy named Sean Webs Jr. He's twenty seven, single, has a six year old daughter named Diana Webs. Sean works as a landscaper, owns one house, has good credit and doesn't have any affiliation with the law. This was all according to his background check. I'm loaning him fifteen thousand dollars to put his father in a good hospital. His father has a tumor on the right side of his brain; Sean needed the money to pay for medical expenses. He's picking it up tomorrow from my club and he has seven months to pay me back in full, plus interest.

"Louis, get off the highway and take the side streets..." I demanded. I saw him put the signal on the merge off the highway.

Seconds later he was driving down the street without any interruption except stop lights. My phone rang loud in my hand, Houston's number flashing on the screen obnoxiously.

"Yes?"

"The Harvest is safe tonight. Harry recognized me and thought I was starting trouble but you shouldn't be having any."

"Thank you, Houston." He hung up.

Why do I have so much protection on the things I do? Scott's father was the man that killed my father. He cornered my dad, taking his life quick. And after I blatantly sought out vengeance on Scott's father, it became one big... fight. Scott started shooting at me; I shot at him, grazing his bicep. After that fight, I hired people I knew wouldn't snitch, wouldn't turn on me and would have my back at all costs. Like Louis and Cameron who are ex cons without family. What do they have nothing to lose? Houston who got kicked out of military school and couldn't find his place. Seth was born into this like I was and Grady... he's my best friend. He won't let me do anything alone. So I made him quit. I fired him for the sake of being there for his daughter.

"To your house?" Louis asked.

"Yes but... I want you to start doing something for me."

"You're going to be Sonny's driver. Monday's through Fridays. Full time on the weekend." She doesn't deserve to take a cab. She needs something better.

"Does she know this?"

"No. I will tell her. And if anything is to happen to her..."

"I understand. Should I start tomorrow morning?"

"Yes."

I want to be exclusive with her. I don't want her accepting dates from anyone else or warming up to any other man besides me. I want to have her to myself and since I don't like sharing, I'll hopefully get my way. It's weird liking someone this hard. I've only known her for a week but I can't stop wanting to be around her. The sweetness and innocence of her balances my anger and my dangerous lifestyle. I need innocence in my life. And finding it in her is a win-win. Do I wish I wasn't in this lifestyle so I could be more honest? Yes but it doesn't work like that. I wish I didn't have to be this type of man but I owe it to my father.

* * *

SONNY POV

"You're leaving me to go on a date." Selena leaned in the doorway of the bathroom, arms folded, lips pouted. "With someone you won't even tell me about."

"His names Chad. He's twenty three; he works for the banks managing loans. He owns the club Vixen and he's a very nice, sweet guy." I moved closer to the mirror as I put on eyeliner. "There's nothing really to tell." I'm not a big makeup person so I only put a little.

"How'd you meet? You won't tell me that."

"I got drunk because of the girls and then they left me. He offered to take me home but I passed out before I could tell him my address. So, I crashed at his place."

She snorted a laugh. "You got drunk?"

"Don't judge."

"I'm not. It's just weird." I started on my left eye, putting the liner of perfectly before pulling away from the mirror. I'm satisfied. "So, did you kiss him?" I smiled. "How was it?" She poked my side, making me jump.

"Nice, slow... but really nice."

"Aw." I saw her face in the mirror. "That's adorable."

"You're annoying." I laughed to myself. "Don't you have classes tomorrow?"

"No, school spirit day." I put light gloss on my lips "All classes are cancelled but we're leaving tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh, I don't know if I'll be home from work to see you off. If I'm not, can you swing by my office?"

"Mhm."

"Okay..." I turned, around with a quirked brow. "I look okay?"

"Gorgeous, like always." She grumbled. Selena followed me into my room where I had my jeans draped over a chair along with my shirt. "One day, I will watch you get ready for a date with Justin." I stepped into my jeans, jumping, kicking and squatting to get them on right. "Is he still getting coffee? Are you sure he's not lost?" After, I put on my blouse.

"I should go check, right?" A white camisole with a tan, sheer shirt over it. I put on a pair of nude pumps and sighed. I sprayed my perfume on all my points before putting my earrings on. I found a tan purse, dumping all my stuff into it. The doorbell rang. He's on time unless that's Justin. "Sonny! Chad's here!" Selena called out. Why didn't Steve call on the intercom first? I took a deep breath, walking out into the hallway and smiling when I saw him.

"Hi..."

"Where are you taking my sister this evening?" Shut up, Selena?"

"Uh..." He rubbed his jaw. "Classified information."

"Hm..." She narrowed her eyes. "I want her back the way she left. With the exception of hickeys and swollen lips."

"Selena." I scowled. "We should go. I'll see you later." I kissed her head, leaning down to her ear. "Don't have sex in my room, or on my couch or in the kitchen. Only in the shower." I warned her.

"Yeah, yeah, mom." She whined, pushing me out the door. "Go have fun."

"And make sure you wrap it up, Selena."

"I know, damn!" She closed the door behind me. Chad grinned, pressing the down button.

"Briefing your sister about sex?"

"It's my job." I shrugged. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. And you?"

"I'm fine. Perfectly fine although I feel over dressed." I motioned to his white v-neck, jeans and sneakers.

"No..." He gave me a sweet yet desirable smile. "You're perfect."

I will not blush! But of course I did. "Thank you. So, what's the deal with you not telling me where we're going?"

"What's the deal with you wanting to know so badly?"

"I don't know."

"The Harvest. It's a small restaurant off the water about an hour away from here. It's great seafood."

"You're in luck because I love seafood."

"But first..." He reached in his pocket and handed me his keys. "You're driving."

"I'm what?"

"You're taking us there. You are driving unless... you don't have your license."

"No, I have it. I just... I was kidding around that night. I don't even know where we're going."

"There's GPS in my car. And if we get lost, you'll be with me." The elevator door opened with Justin stepping out and Portlyn leaning on the wall.

"Hey, Sonny. See you later." Justin said nicely. Portlyn just had a smirk on her face.

"Hey..."

"Hey."

"Going on another date? How are you, Chad?" She asked, the doors closing.

"I'm okay, how about you?"

"I'm great. It's nice to hear from you, Sonny."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"My parents' house. My mom made Sunday dinner."

"Oh, that's nice. How's your dad?"

"He's okay. Still... the same dad he was three years ago." She pulled out her phone and dialed a number. There was a long silence until we got off the elevator.

Chad pursed his lips. "I noticed that whenever I'm with you and your friends show up, you become tense. Is there a reason?"

"No, it's complicated. I'll tell you about it... later." The breeze hit me when we walked outside. I hope I'm not going to be cold. "Are you sure you want me to drive?"

"Mhm."

"You're not just being lazy, are you?"

"That too. Just don't crash it." He said with a straight face.

"I'm not going to crash it. I know how to drive."

"I have trust in you." He has trust in me.

I passed some weird guy. "You look good, Ma." Why did he park so far down the block? "Can I talk to you for a second; I'd love to take you to a movie."

Chad pulled me to his side by my hand quickly, and then glared at the guy that proceeded to hit on me. "I'm standing right here..."

He looked Chad up and down before backing away. Chad's attractive when he's upset. "Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad. I'm... annoyed. Just walking down the block and four bastards tried to advance at you."

"They're gross."

"And I'm standing right here. Obviously, I don't exist even though I'm next to you."

"They're pigs being pigs." I grinned; he's cute when he's annoyed. I kissed his cheek softly. "I'm on a date with you, not them. Would you like me to open the car door for you?"

"No, that would kill my masculinity." He relaxed with a laugh. I walked around to the driver's side and got in the same time he did. "It's automatic. Not stick."

"I know how to drive both. It wouldn't matter to me." I put my seatbelt on, fixed the mirrors and the seat. He's taller than me so I had to move it up.

"You're changing everything about my car."

"Because I'm driving." I put the key in the ignition, letting the engine roar to life. Goosebumps trailed down my arm. "I'm going to have fun with this."

"Just don't crash it."

"I'm not." I giggled, watching him turn on the GPS and put in the address. Once it was set, we were good to go. "Last chance to back out of me driving."

"Go ahead."

Yay!

* * *

CHAD POV

This is our third date. She's not a bad driver. It's just... for her to drive my baby, is a big deal. I had this car for seven months and no one besides me has driven it. I'm obviously not going to tell her that but she looked like she was having fun. And she looks really beautiful, as if that was anything new. And she uses the same perfume every time I'm around her. It's making me want her in so many different ways. I just want to make her squirm and make her say my name. I want to kiss the fuck out of her but... that'd be inappropriate. Sonny has gotten underneath my skin in the slyest way possible. But I'm okay with that. Louis and Cameron were two cars behind us in an all black Accord and I had my protection tucked in the waistband of my jeans with my shirt over it. A little over an hour, we pulled up in a parking spot outside of The Harvest.

"I've never heard of this place. How'd you hear about it?"

"I've done business with this guy." That's how this place got started.

"_I loaned you the money to start the place, where's the interest?"_

"_Did you count it all?"_

"_Yes, I fucking counted it all. I'm not an idiot. You're short two grand."_

"_Give me a month and I'll get you two grand, alright? And you get a discount off of whatever you eat from here if you don't cause trouble." He offered. _

"_Sounds fair." I leaned back in my chair. "Get out before I change my mind."_

"_Bu-"_

"_Now! Grady, escort Mr. Douglas to his car."_

"So, you're friends?"

"No, not really. More on the lines of previous... business associates."

"Oh." She walked thought the door I held open for her.

"Chad Dylan Cooper." My mouth twitched when he saw me walk through after Sonny. "H-How are you?"

"Fine. How's the place doing?"

"Great, thanks. Do you want a b-booth or a table?" He's still afraid of me after a whole year? Pathetic.

"Booth..." Sonny nodded of approval. "A quiet one, if you don't mind."

"Yes, sir. This way..." I led Sonny through the restaurant behind Harry Douglas. He set the menu's down, then smiled. "Enjoy your evening." It was a round booth, in a quiet corner. Sonny slid in on one side, I slid in on the other.

I nodded, go away. He quickly left to go back into the kitchen. "He looked like he was afraid of... you?"

"It's... because I threatened to not give him a loan if he didn't pay the interest." Not a lie but still not the truth.

"Oh." Sonny's brows furrowed. "I didn't know your last name was Cooper."

"Dylan Cooper." I corrected. "I didn't know yours was Alexandria Monroe."

"Who told you that?"

"Selena. When she opened the door she introduced it as "Sonny Alexandria Monroe's" house."

"She's so annoying." Sonny groaned, looking at the menu. "This is the third time we went out to eat. I'm beginning to think you like feeding me."

"Well, I haven't actually fed you."

"You know what I mean."

"It's easier to talk over food." I smirked when she chuckled. "When's your birthday?"

"My birthday?"

"Yeah..."

"August twentieth." That's three month away. "What about yours?"

"March fifth."

"Oh... happy belated birthday."

"Thanks." I laughed.

"And thank you again for the flowers. They're so pretty and they're on my kitchen counter."

"I saw." I nodded. "I'm glad you like them. I would've brought them myself but something happened at the club."

"Is everything okay?"

"Mhm."

"I would've come Friday night but... I thought you needed a break from me."

"Nah, I was actually wondering if you were going to come. I didn't want to call and ask."

"Aw, miss me, Cooper?" She teased.

"Are you ready to order? Drinks and appetizers?"

I let her answer first. "Water..."

"Water and clams on a half shell." I replied. The waitress nodded, scribbling down what we told her.

"You like clams?" I nodded.

"Do you?"

"I might. What else do you like?"

"Everything... you." I like making her blush. "What do you like?"

"Everything... you... I think I might like your car more, though"

"I could tell. You were wide eyed like a kid in a toy store. Who taught you how to drive stick?"

"Um... my ex. You know how to drive stick?"

"Yeah... my uncle taught me." I feel like I'm being drawn to Sonny. I'm drawn to her lips that I know are soft like rose petals.

"Are you... a lot like your father?" She asked softly.

"I wouldn't say I am but others would say yes. I think I'm nicer."

"Your father was mean?"

"He was very demanding when it came to certain things. But I can't really... explain."

"Why not?"

"He wasn't around that much. He tried to be but not like... a normal father would." I shrugged half heartedly.

"Oh..."

"What about your dad? Are you a daddy's girl?"

"No, Selena is. And... he's a father. He was always there for me."

"Oh, would he approve or disapprove of you seeing me?"

"Disapprove." Her smile is very warm. "He never liked anyone I date."

"I'm a likable person, though."

"That's not the point. He doesn't like any man that comes into my life. It's not his choice, though."

"What about your mom? Are you close to her?"

"Mhm. Are you with yours?" I nodded. "That's good. Most guys would deny it." The waitress put down the clams and the drinks, taking her notepad out after and smiling at me.

"Are you ready to order?" I looked at Sonny.

"Uh... I'll have the pork tenderloin..." The waitress nodded, gesturing to me.

"I'll take the skirt steak with no red onions." I handed her both our menus. Sonny giggled slightly when she walked away, picking up her glass. "Why are you laughing?"

"You get gawked at... every time we go out. It's funny."

"Why is that funny?"

"You're oblivious to it."

Amused, I picked up at clam and swallowed the contents of it, putting the shell down. "I'm not oblivious to it. I just don't acknowledge it."

"Mm... well you should." She picked up a clam and ate it the same way I ate mine. Her tongue tracing over her bottom lip when she was finished.

"You should too. You attract eyes from every man on the block you walk on."

"That's not true."

"It is. You know it is..."

"Anyway..." She drawled out in a sweet laugh. "I plan on making an appearance to your club Friday night."

"Do you now...?"

"Mhm." She sipped her water. "Maybe you can dance with me if you come out from wherever you hide."

"I just might have too."

"What made you open a club?"

"What made you become an assistant for a guy that runs hotels?"

"I asked first."

"So... people can have a place to go. That area didn't really have a good… hang out spot. What about you?"

"I don't know. My parents' friend got me the job right out of college. I was grateful to have one and it's actually not that bad. I get to travel." She replied.

"What did you study in college?"

"I can't tell you…"

My brows furrowed. "Why not?"

"I'd have to kill you."

"_Funny_." I smirked. "Did it have something to do with music?" She nodded. "Why didn't you continue with it?"

"It wasn't a… realistic dream." I picked up another clam and ate it. "I knew that… I wouldn't really get anywhere. What'd you study in college?"

"I went to Berkeley for two years and just got my associates in accounting. Nothing special."

"You're all about the money, huh?"

"Not all the time. Only when it comes down to it. When's the next time I'm going to see you again, Ms. Monroe?"

She frowned. "Unfortunately… Friday. I'm going to be busy at work this week." Oh, that sucks but it still doesn't wave off me wanting to be exclusive with her.

* * *

SONNY POV

Dinner was good and dessert was on the house which was… weird but Chad did work with this guy so I guess he gave him something free. Since we were by the water we went walked around the pier. We talked about anything and almost everything. His hand was grazing mine repeatedly. _I like it. I like it. I like him._ _I like him so much. _Chad eventually I took it and our fingers intertwined. When I realized that he was truly holding my hand, I kept my eyes away from him with a scarlet color on my cheeks. _I like him. _Damn him for making me blush so much.

"What's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?" I said to break the… tension.

"Um…" He narrowed his eyes, thinking. "When I was twelve, I went to six flags with my friends and they're parents. We got on a rollercoaster and at that time, I was a big punk so… I tried to be tough for the girl I liked and… when I got off the rollercoaster, I peed on myself."

"Ew…" She laughed loudly. It was infectious and it made me laugh.

"It was embarrassing."

"It's hilarious. That's cute, though." I teased, looking up at him. "You got so scared that you couldn't hold it."

"Yeah, laugh it up… but what about you… you have to tell me about your most embarrassing thing."

"It was… my eighth grade prom… I _actually_ had a date an-"

"Why wouldn't you have a date?"

"I was kind of chubby. Not a lot of boy's liked me but anyway... I was walking down the steps of the place our prom was at and I fell… the entire way down." I snickered. He chortled softly, shaking his head. _I want him_.

"Are you clumsy?"

"A little bit, yeah. I fell face first into my room when I had to find something to where on one of our dates."

"Really? Were you… nervous?"

"Yeah, a little bit. You're not nervous at all dating new people?" Chad slowed his walking, running his thumb on the back of my hand.

"No… I just act natural and if you click than that's great. If you don't… there's always someone else that'll be better for you."

"Oh, well… do you get nervous at all?" I then asked.

"Nah, I just… go for it." A pair of blue eyes burned into mine. I could feel an ache between my legs. Then, they dropped to my chest for a brief moment but he caught himself. _Good, he feels the tension just like I do_. "So…"

"So…" I drawled out after. I don't know what to say. I just want to rip his shirt off. "Have you ever been fishing around here?" I'm a grown woman, and that's the best I can think of? _I suck_.

"No." He chuckled. "I'm not the patient type. I can't sit there and wait for a fish. I'd end up going to the market and buying one."

"Ah…" I grinned. "Can you swim?"

"Yes… can you? I wouldn't have to save you if something happened, right?" He let out a cute smile and leaned on the pier railing. "I wouldn't mind."

"No, but it would be nice."

"I'd give you CPR and everything." He then winked. I laughed bashfully and ran my fingers through my hair.

* * *

CHAD POV

When she had to use the bathroom, I waited near my car with my phone in my hand and Cameron and Louis out of the corner of my eye, sitting in the car. It was only eight o'clock but I knew she had to work tomorrow so I didn't want to keep her out late. Sonny didn't want to drive. She'd rather watch me since we'd get back to her apartment much faster. I took the elevator up with her and walked her to her door like I always do. I haven't asked a woman to be exclusive in a while. I don't think the rejection would kill me though.

"Friday, I promise." She stated, leaning on her door. "I'll wear something _nice_."

"And… I'll be looking forward to seeing you in that nice dress. Maybe the same one I met you in."

"Haha…" She snorted a small laugh, pushing herself to stand up straight.

"Did you have fun?"

"I always do."

"You're easy to talk to…" I told her. She smiled and fiddled with a button on her shirt.

"You weren't nervous that we wouldn't… click?"

I shook my head. "No, I knew we would. I could tell by how drunk you were that night." I said playfully. She chewed on her bottom lip. "I was… a little nervous but..." I stepped in front of her, pulling her bottom lip from between her teeth. "I would've tried harder if it didn't work out." I leaned down and kissed her, cupping the side of her neck gently while she wrapped her small hand around my wrist.

Sonny pulled back quickly and breathed a laugh. "My sisters watching through the peephole." She murmured.

I lifted my free hand and placed it over the hole, kissing her again but with a more passion. I dropped my hand from her face to her waist, pulling her closer to me. I could feel her quickened heartbeat on my chest. I make her nervous… or excited. Maybe both. Her hands went around my neck, scratching my skin lightly. Sonny smells so good. Shit, I want her. I want her _bad_. Before I knew it, I had gotten lost in it. I had forgotten that my hand was on the peephole for a reason and dropped it, pushing Sonny against the wall near the door and curling my fingers in her shirt. Her hand tightened on me a little, one of mines dropped to her hip. It took so much restraint not to kiss her harder than I am now. As much as I wanted to be in bed with her and wanted to hear her say my name, it wasn't going to happen. I had to stop, no matter how much I wanted her… I would take things slow. I broke the kiss I got lost in and rested my forehead on hers. Sonny's eyes stayed closed but her heartbeat didn't slow down.

"Sonny…"

"Mm?"

"I want to be exclusive." Her eyes opened, peering into mine.

"Exclusive…?"

"I… I don't want you seeing anyone else." I explained; my voice husky. "Only if you want to be." I could see her lips fighting the smile but her brown eyes gave it all away.

"Okay…" She agreed, taking her key out her bag. "We're exclusive."

I smiled. "Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine." I backed away so she can go into her apartment. Sonny unlocked her door and waved goodnight. Once she closed it, I turned to walk towards the elevator. But her door opened once more and she kissed me one more time with a smile. "I'll see you Friday."

* * *

**A/N**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review! Tell me what you thought! Aw, wasn't that ending cute? I hope it was. I tried to make it cute. I need and would love to read your **_**detailed**_** opinions so leave them in a **_**detailed **_**review. :) They're exclusive and we can finally move on. Gasp! Anyway… review please and thank you… another chapter coming soon…**

**Twitter: LoveMe1_FF**


	7. So, are you going to dance with me?

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Thank you for your reviews! I'm really glad you like the story so far. I was kind of stuck with this chapter but I tried my best. It's kinda sucky but whatever… ENJOY!**

* * *

CHAD POV

I woke up to the sound of a blender whirring in my kitchen. There's never anyone in my house in the morning. I looked at the clock '9:29' who the hell is in my house? I silently got out of bed, pulling on my sweatpants I put on last night but took off because I got hot. I then took my gun out of my nightstand and cocked it back, padding across my house carefully. But then again, who'd come in my house to use blender? I got to the bottom of the steps, weapon up and ready to fire. I crept into the kitchen with my finger on the trigger.

"Hey!" I yelled deeply.

He turned around and immediately put his hands up. "Whoa, whoa!" It's just Grady! "What the hell, Chad?" He dropped his hands when I flipped the safety on the gun, putting it on the counter.

"What the hell! I was going to shoot you. What are you doing in my house?" He had on a pair of basketball shorts and a t shirt.

"I was... I got kicked out of mine." He stated.

"What? Why?"

Grady exhaled gratefully. "Do you normally wake up ready to shoot someone?"

"I didn't know it was you."

"A burglar was going to use your blender? That isn't smart." He quipped.

"People are stupid these days."

"But your blender?" He looked at me like I was stupid.

"Whatever. What are you making?"

"It's a protein shake. Want one?" I nodded.

"Why didn't you call? Why'd you get kicked out your house?"

"We had a fight and it was five in the morning when I got here. I didn't want to wake you up." Grady grumbled. He's the only one that is really allowed to use my key at whim. The others only use it if it's an emergency.

"What'd you fight about?"

"Money... like always." He waved it off. "How was your date last night?"

"It was good." I answered. "It's always good." I took a seat in one of the stools and watched him add more strawberries and banana's to the shake. Then he added protein powder.

"That's good. Do you truly like this girl?"

"Yes, I do. I asked her to be exclusive." He looked up from the blender and furrowed his brows. "I'm serious."

"You know how dangerous that is, Chad. Why would you ask her that?"

"Because I want to be with her. I told you how dangerous it was to get a girl knocked up but you didn't seem to listen to me." He flipped me and my condescending tone off.

"Did she agree to be exclusive?" I nodded. "I can't wait to meet her officially."

"Meet her? I'm trying to keep her away from most I know in every way possible."

"I'm your best friend. I'm going to meet her whether you like it or not." He put the lid on the machine and pressed one of the buttons. "Where'd you take her?"

"The Harvest."

"That's nice." He went to get two glasses out of the cabinet. "Louis and Cameron with you?"

"Yeah."

"Oh... when's the next time you're seeing each other?"

"Friday, hopefully. Maybe a little earlier." She said she's going to be busy all week. Maybe she can stop for lunch.

"You must really like this girl."

"I do." I muttered. "A lot. It's weird."

"When's the last time you got some?" Grady asked in a laugh.

"Um... two weeks but no feelings attached. And then there's her... who... I'm willing to wait for."

"Wait for?" He stopped the blender after putting the glasses down. "She's a virgin?" He took the lid off and detached the glass.

"Mhm."

"You're gonna corrupt her." He forced out, pouring the pale pink liquid in the cups. "Be careful."

"I'm not. I'm going to take it slow." I told him. I took my glad and put it up to my lips. "I'm in no rush with her."

"Until you start having sex withdrawals and get tired of using your hand." And then I choked and started laughing.

"Shut up."

"I'm just saying." He took a gulp out of his and cleared his throat.

"That's not even funny."

"I was just saying, man. Shit..." He grinned. "It's going to be a whole lot of cold showers."

"Grady!" I laughed again and dragged a hand down my face.

"Do you feel anything sexually with her? Like tension?"

"Yeah, a whole lot." I nodded. "But I'm not going to talk about this with you."

"Why not?"

"Because it's private to me." Grady rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Whatever, man." He took a huge gulp out his glass. "Want to box with me?"

"Yeah." I drank the rest of my shake first before going into the room I designated as the gym. I wrapped my hands up in tape, leaving my finger tips out. A few minutes into fighting with him, he knocked me on my ass.

"Your new girl is making you soft."

"It was one time." I scoffed and got up, blocking every punch and hitting him a few times. Ten more minutes and he knocked me on my ass again.

"Or I'm just better than you." He helped me up. "Take your pick." I kicked the back of his knees, making him fall face first on the mat.

"I'm better than you."

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

SONNY POV

"Um... can I help you?" A guy walked up to me politely. I have to hail a cab and get to work.

"Mr. Cooper has offered his car services from now on." He simply stated. "I'll be taking you and picking you up from work."

Chad did this? "Is he in the car?"

"No, ma'am."

"How do I know you truly work for him?"

"You can call him if you do not take my word for it." I narrowed my eyes, fishing my phone out of my bag and finding his number. It rang a few times before he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Did you send a car to pick me up this morning?"

"Yes, that's Louis." I sized Louis up. "He's your driver. Save time and money. And... Good morning."

"I was perfectly fine with a cab."

"Please accept it." He said, butterflies rushing through my stomach.

"Fine but... you should've told me about this yesterday."

"I meant to... but I got lost." He stated. "Have a good day at work."

"Bye." I handed the phone back to him and narrowed my eyes. "You're going to get me to work on time?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Don't call me ma'am."

"Yes, Ms. Monroe?" I nodded and sauntered over to the backseat of the car, getting in and closing the door behind me. This is the same car I was in that night I met Chad. It was familiar. Louis got in the driver's seat and pulled away from the curb.

**'I wish you would've told me about this' - SM**

**'I was too caught up. I'm sorry' - CDC**

**'Do I tip him or something?' - SM**

**'No, he's oh my payroll. He's to make sure you get where you need to go safely' - CDC**

**'Oh, I'd rather you do that yourself' - SM**

**'As much as I would like to... I can't leave my job. I'll make it up to you on Friday' - CDC**

**'I'm counting on it' - SM**

I tossed my phone in my bag and ran my fingers in my ponytail. Louis has a tattoo of a star on the back of his ear. I have a tattoo of a feather. No one knows but Selena. It was during my... rebellious tirade when I was sixteen. I was too much of a punk to get something that was more public so I got a feather behind my ear. It's still a secret. He got me to work with ten minutes to spare. That's faster than any taxi has driven me. I thanked him for the ride and he informed me that he'll be waiting at the end of my day. It's kind of weird but I don't waste twenty dollars any more. Collecting my things, I took the elevator up to my floor and headed to my desk outside of my bosses office. Only to be greeted... by Tawni.

"Morning." She handed me a cup of coffee.

"Good Morning." I replied skeptically. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. I heard you went on a date yesterday." Of... course. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks..." I gave a small smile. "What'd you do yesterday?"

"Nothing, I stopped by your place yesterday and saw your sister. And her... boyfriend."

"He's nice, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." She chuckled. "We should hang out... Friday night."

"I... can't. Well, we can but it has to be at Vixen. I told Chad I would go." I said meekly, sipping my coffee and firing up my computer. "What did you have in mind?"

"Just dinner with the girls."

"Can we do that Saturday night?" I insisted. "Please..."

"I made reservations for Friday."

"But that's not my fault. You should've told me before I made plans."

"I didn't know you were going to make plans, Sonny." She leaned on my desk, aggravated. I sighed in defeat.

"What time is dinner?"

"Seven." We should be finished by nine then. "I didn't know you and him have gotten so close in such a short time."

"I just..." I fired up my Mac. "I didn't think I'd like him this much."

"You want to go to lunch? All of us... and we'll talk about it?"

"Uh..." I clicked my tongue, squeezing my eyes shut. "Why are you so calm? You're usually pressing me for answers. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled. "So lunch?"

"Mhm." I nodded. I began checking my emails for today. "Twelve thirty is fine." I heard Mr. Di Mark greeting someone good morning. He's here. "You have to go. My boss is here."

"See you later." She waved, sauntering away. I grabbed the iPad and stood up, standing in the doorway of his office.

"Good Morning." He smiled. "Come in."

I followed him into his office. "You don't have a busy day but I've got the contracts on my desk." I reminded him.

"Okay, I have news."

"Good news or bad news?"

"Good news. Something that'll lighten your work load from now on." Oh, that's really good news then.

"Okay."

"I've hired a second assistant." A second...

"A what?"

"A second assistant. He should be here in a few minutes."

"O-Okay but what's his name? And I'll be sharing a work load with him? Is he capable?"

"He's very capable..."

"Oh, well..." I locked the iPad and tucked it underneath my arm. I don't fancy being a co-assistant. "I'm sure we'll get along just great."

"Good..."

"Bring me those files off your desk and please get me a cup of coffee. Two sugars."

"Yes, sir." I nodded. A new assistant. This sucks. After, getting his coffee and gathering the files, I went into his office, furrowing my brows at the man sitting across from my boss.

"Here she is. Sonny, meet your new co-worker." The man stood up. His hair looks so familiar. It's short and dark. "Sonny Monroe this is Michael Keese."

Oh shit... are you fucking serious?

"Sonny, it's nice to meet you." The cheater smiled, holding out his hand. My mouth agape! How did he get this job!? Is he doing this to get back at me for kicking him out of my apartment?

"U-Uh..." I jumbled, shaking my head. "Nice to meet you."

My hands are full. Michael! Working here? "Here, I'll take these." He took my things out of my hands and placed them on Mr. Di Mark's desk. "It'll be a pleasure working with you." He smiled his... devious smile and touched my shoulder. I gave a weak smile and nodded.

"Yeah... right..."

* * *

"Lunch, now..." I grumbled as I met my friends in the lobby of our work building. They followed behind me as I walked down the sidewalk.

"Sonny, slow down." I heard Portlyn say. Michael's working at my job. Why? Why me! Just why? "Sonny!"

I walked four blocks into T.G. I Fridays and told them how many. As I waited, the three girls caught up to me. "Why were you walking so fast?"

"I-I have a new assistant."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Penelope laughed. "Less work, right?"

"It's Michael. My ex Michael. The cheater Michael." I exclaimed quietly. "He's the second assistant. I-I can't work with him."

"Michael works with you?" They all exclaimed. It's as shocking to them as it is to me.

"How is that possible? Can that be possible? He didn't even get interviewed because I would've known. I set people up for interviews." Portlyn grabbed my arm softly and shook her head. "Do you think he's doing this to get at you?"

"I don't know." I shrugged, exhaling. "I haven't done anything to him."

"You kicked him out of your house." Penelope grumbled.

I scoffed. "He cheated on me, Pen. I didn't know I should've let him stay." She rolled her eyes at my sarcasm.

"Table for four..." We got led to a table near the window and our menus were handed to us. "Your waitress should be here soon."

"Thanks." Tawni waved the host away. "So, did he say anything to you? Did he... look evil?"

"No, he just looked and acted normal. Like he's never met me."

"Oh, that isn't good."

"I know."

"Well, maybe he just wanted to be close to her."

"Really, Penelope? If he wanted to be close to Sonny, he wouldn't have cheated on her. He's up to something." Portlyn scowled. Penelope sucked her teeth.

"It's not like they're competing for a job."

"No, we aren't. He can't compete with me because I'm the best." I said arrogantly. "I've worked too hard to be pushed out of my job."

"So, you'll talk to him. After work or during... when he goes for his coffee."

"Yeah, I'll talk to him." I nodded in agreement. Everything should be fine if we talk like civilized people.

"What about feelings? Does he still look attractive to you?" Pen asked.

"No, he just looks like... Michael. Nothing special."

"He's a rat." Tawni spat. She never really liked him anyway. "A low down, dirty, good for nothing rat." I giggled and opened up my menu. "Is he still with that girl he cheated on you with?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you? I ran into her in Starbucks the other day. She apologized."

"She's a whore." Penelope slipped out. "Don't believe her."

"I didn't."

There was a short silence that was only broken when the waiter took our drink order and then walked away. My phone beeped in my purse, causing me to ruffle through it and tend to it.

'**How's work?' - Sel**

'**I'm on my lunch break' - SM**

'**Oh, okay. Well... I'm bored :)' - Sel**

'**Go play with Justin' - SM**

'**I already did that. He's sleeping' - Sel**

'**Ew. I'll talk to you when I get home' - SM**

'**Fine' - Sel**

What am I going to do about Michael? I'm going to die. That's what I'm going to do.

* * *

CHAD POV

Edwin Samuel. He's twenty nine years old. He has no criminal record, no political or religious affiliation with anyone. He attended Queens borough Community College. Edwin is a mechanic who is currently dating a twenty nine year old woman named Amanda Paul. This is all stated on his background check. I watched him nervously tap his fingers on his knee as I counted out seven thousand dollars.

"You know how this goes don't you, Ed?"

"U-Um... no sir. Not really." He's a newbie.

"Well, I loan you seven thousand dollars. And in six months... you pay it back. In double."

"Six months isn't enough time to get fourteen thousand dollars." He forced out. "Can't we make it a year?"

"Eight months maximum." That's my standard. "If I don't get my money back..." I cleared my throat and lowered my eyes to the stack of bills in front of me. "I'll come looking for you."

"You don't know where I live." He snorted a laugh. I said his address easily, reciting it off the paper I got when I looked up his background.

"And if you run, I will find you."

"Okay."

"If you try and contact the authorities..." I slid the money across my desk and motioned for him to take it. "I will kill you."

Hesitantly, he took the money in his pockets. They were stuff by the time he was finished. "I understand."

"Do you, Edwin?"

"Yes, sir." He nodded quickly. Louis stood near my desk with his gun in his hand, ready for a sudden movement and Cameron stood by the door, the same stance his partner had. "Eight months. A-And if I don't have it in full-"

"There are no payment plans. This isn't fucking Walmart." I pushed my chair back and stood up.

"I was going to say that you get free service on your car. W-Whenever you come into my shop." The intimidation in his eyes, I can see it.

"Fair enough but you still are to pay in full." He nodded, at loss for words. "You're dismissed, Mr. Samuel."

Cameron escorted Edwin out of the room by the elbow and then out of the building. I sat back in my seat and dragged a hand down my face.

* * *

This week has been pure hell. The short answers from Sonny in her text messages, the non responding mother I had. Grady took Mariah to Disney world for a weekend, leaving his baby mother behind. Around two o'clock in the morning, I was leaving the club by myself with Louis and Cameron waiting in the car. I pulled down the silver gate and put the padlock on it, making it was secure.

"Yo, asshole!" Some guy with ginger red hair stopped me, looking as angry as ever.

"Can I help you?"

"I heard you've been fucking with my brother."

"I haven't been... fucking with your brother. I don't roll that way." I said, putting my hands in my pockets.

"Whatever, smartass." He quipped. "Leave him alone."

"I don't even know who your brother is. If you'll excuse me..." I stepped around him and started walking towards my car. He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back.

"I'm not finished talking to you."

"But I am. Go home." I sneered, shoving away from him.

"Leave him alone. Or I'll be forced to take matters in my own hands." He threatened and clenched his jaw.

I chuckled deeply, shaking my head. "Fuck you." I said. Then with a swift movement, his fist met my face but I retaliated quickly, punching him back. I grabbed his shirt and threw him into the wall, throwing blows into his abdomen. "Go home!" I yelled, tossing him away from me and to the floor. There were multiple footsteps behind me, Louis and Cameron. They walked up beside the guy, pushing him in the opposite direction of me.

"Leave him alone, Cooper! Or you're dead! Fuck you. I'm gonna get you..." He screamed, blood spewing from his lips. Who the fuck is he? Who's his brother? Great. Now someone's after me. Nothing new.

* * *

SONNY POV

"Guys, please stop being so weird." I said to my friends as they stood eagerly on the line of the club.

"We aren't acting weird. I just can't wait to dance off the calories from dinner." We inched up, we're next on line. "So, does Michael know you're dating?" Portlyn asked.

I opened my mouth to reply. "No, he doesn't need to know."

"Oh, you're sounding a lot more confident these days..."

"It's because of Chad..." Tawni faked swooned and leaned on me. "He's got her all dazed out."

"Shut up, no he doesn't." I laughed. "You all are ridiculous."

"Are we?"

"Yes..." I grinned. "I'm a confident person all around."

"Sometimes but we all have our insecurities." Tawni tapped my nose with a smile and shrugged. "Maybe I should get drunk this time. I might run into a perfect guy..." She wiggled her brows.

I scoffed. "You'll run into a sleaze like you always do."

"I run into wholesome men."

"Sleazy... perverted men..." Penelope cracked at her. "We should put you on EHarmony." Her face dropped and her arms folded at out laughter.

"Fuck you all..." I stepped forward online and showed them my ID. The man looked at me with my friends behind me before opening the velvet rope and motioning us the opposite way of the door.

"Please step to the left..." He said. Why can't we just go in? He spoke into his walkie talkie. Something about important groups. I furrowed my brows and almost pulled out my phone to text Chad. But before I could, a woman came out in a black tank top and all black skinny jeans.

"Hi, come with me..." She smiled, guiding us through the crowded, music pounding club. We didn't get any of the normal tables. What we got were plush, red leather seats in a secluded cove that let you look over most of the dance floor. Along with a bottle of Rosé sitting in a chilled bucket in the middle of the round dark wooden table. "Have a good time tonight ladies..."

"Thank you..." I said, giving all three of my friends a confused look.

"Your owner boyfriend put us in a VIP area." Penelope giggled, lifting an empty flute before pulling out the liquor.

"That was nice of him..." I smiled inwardly. Where was he anyway? Penelope popped the cork, catching all the liquid into the glasses. She handed them out before lifting hers. "To Sonny's generous boyfriend." He's not my boyfriend. We're just exclusive. Our glasses clinked together and then we drank.

"I'm so glad you guys are my friends." Portlyn sighed.

"You're not even drunk yet and you're being nice..."

"I'm just saying." She snorted a laugh. "You're the best three girlfriends a girl can have."

"Even though you all get on my nerves." I added.

"That too."

"But I love you..." Penelope pouted. "We're sisters. Except Tawni because she's blonde. She was adopted."

"Haha..." She flipped us off and laughed sarcastically. "To us..." We toasted again. As cheesy as that was... I laughed it off. "I wanna dance."

"Me t-"

"Excuse me, ladies..." Chad's- My new driver came up to us. I have to get used to him being my driver instead of Chad's. "Ms. Sonny... would you mind coming with me?"

"Um..." I chuckled.

"Chad wants to see you..." Oh.

"Yeah, okay." I nodded, grabbing my clutch and turning to my girls.

They nodded that I looked okay and shooed me away. I ignored their cat calls with a laugh and followed behind Louis. We walked down a florescent lit hallway before walking up spiral steps. He opened the door at the top, letting me through first. It was an overlook. I can see everything and everyone that was in this club. The lights that flashed down there seemed dimmer up here. Then again, this is a private area. I kept walking on the overlook and saw Chad, dressed in a black v-neck with a black pair of jeans and shoes. I tapped his back, standing next to him.

"Don't you look stunning?" He chuckled.

"I try. I try." I smiled, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you for the bottle and the... better seating."

"You're quite welcome. Are your friends enjoying themselves?"

"Very much. They said thank you..." He nodded slowly, tilting his head as he looked at the crowd dancing and drinking below us. It's nice up here. It's a little quieter also. I leaned over to look more at him. "Chad... what happened to your face?" I gasped, turning him around and ghosting my thumb over the bruise on his cheek.

"It's not a big deal."

Oh my god, it's a deep purple. "Yes, it is. It looks like it hurts."

"Sonny, it really isn't a big deal."

"Who did this? What happened?" I was overly concerned for him.

"I got into a fight yesterday. That's all, okay?" He said calmly.

"Bu-"

"Please don't worry about it. I took care of it..." I chewed on my bottom lip shortly. "It doesn't hurt that much."

"I'm sorry that happened." I said softly, watching him kiss the back of my hand.

"It's fine. So, are you going to dance with me?" He murmured, moving his hands to my waist and closing the gap between us.

* * *

CHAD POV

"I don't know, should I?" She tapped her chin playfully as the song changed from David Guetta to Drake. My DJ is very good. "Can you dance?"

"I don't know." I played. "Why don't you find out?"

I smiled and turned her around, her back against my chest when 'Take Care' started playing. I heard her snicker. Sonny's dark gold dress was tight on her curves. It gives her innocence a run for its money. She moved her hips to the beat of the music, swaying against me. I kept my hand in the curve of her waist and moved with her, following her movements. Her smooth legs turned me on and her feet were arched in her black heels. Every move she made brought me closer to spinning her around and slamming my lips onto hers.

Sonny laced her fingers in between mine and followed the rhythm. With a roll of her hips, I held it together. Holy shit. I didn't know she was capable of dancing like this. Sonny definitely wasn't as good as I perceived her to be. My hands went lower to her hips, bringing her closer to me. I hadn't realized how long we were dancing until I pushed her hair off her neck. I wanted to kiss her flawless skin. Hell, I wanted to do more than kiss it. As the DJ mixed another song with the current one, the corners of her mouth curved upwards.

Her hand snaked its way up to the nape of my neck. She brought me down into an enticing kiss. Her lips on mine burned at the taste of her. She flicked her tongue on my lower lip. I gave her the entrance she demanded. I placed my hands on the little of her waist and pulled her close. One of her small hands rested on my forearm. I wanted her. So bad it was driving me insane. She smiled into the kiss and pulled back, clearing her throat.

I leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Let me take you home."

"I don't want to go home." She said softly, suggestively. Still I knew that I wasn't going to have sex with her anytime soon because of her... purity. I can just see how far we can go. I tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Tell your friends so they don't worry..."

"You think Louis can drop them home? We all live in the same building."

"Yeah, I'll tell him." I responded, walking over to the table that was up here and picking up the walkie talkie. I said something in code over it and Louis appeared at the door.

"Ms. Sonny..."

"Oh..." She looked at me.

"Tell him what you want to say to them."

"Uh, just too... know that I'm leaving with Chad and I'll see them sometime tomorrow." She stated. He nodded and then left.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"All your workers are so poised." Sonny muttered. "Water is fine."

I nodded. "They're trained to be poised."

"Do you ever go down there and mingle with the crowd?"

"No, last time I went down... I got a drink spilled on me."

Sonny burned a light red. "Is that the true reason? What about that room you were in with all those guys?"

"That's my meeting room for staff... security." I lied, handing her a bottle of water from the mini fridge that was up here.

"Have you brought other women up here?"

"No, you're the first."

"What abo-"

"So many questions, Sonny..." I grinned.

"I'm sorry... I was just curious." I stared at her legs for a moment.

"It's okay..." I chortled, holding my hand out for her. "Ready?"

"Mhm."

"Do you have your clutch?"

"Yes..." She laughed, taking my hand in one hand and holding her bag in the other. I held her water.

Half an hour later, she was walking through the front door of my house while I locked it behind me. "Oh my God..." She sighed, leaning on the stair post to take off her heels. I smirked. "I'm in your house- sober this time." She held her shoes in her hand.

"You can leave your shoes there." I told her, checking to see if he was watching. When she wasn't, I put my gun in the door side table drawer. "Or you can take them upstairs."

"You know, I still can't believe what happened. Did you know the guy that fought you?"

"Let it go..." I rolled my eyes and shook my head, stepping towards her. "It's over now... and we settled it." It's not settled. I don't know who the guy was.

"Okay..." She twisted her lips. "But wha-" I kissed her to shut her up.

"Do not. Worry about it." Sonny nodded absentmindedly, dazed and let me kiss her again.

My hold on her waist got tighter as my lips stayed on her soft ones. She gave me entrance, letting my tongue massage hers. The kiss picked up and we blindly moved back towards the stairs, falling on them. It hurt but we laughed it off and regained our balance. I reached down, picking her up and carefully walking up the steps. Our feverish kisses took us right into the bedroom where we crashed onto my bed. Sonny dropped her shoes and wove her fingers in my hair, tugging on it gently. I moved down her cheek to her neck. I placed small kisses of the soft, delicate skin. Her hands reaching my biceps and holding them tight. She moaned lightly, wrapping her legs around me. I reached around behind her, catching her zipper between my fingers and inching it down. That's when she hesitated, pushing me back just a little bit.

"Wait..." She whispered. "It's not going to happen tonight."

"I know..." I nodded.

As painful as it is to know I'm not getting any, I have to respect her decision. I kissed her slowly, still inching the zipper down on her dress. I wasn't going to let her sleep in this tight thing. I slid it off her easily, dropping it to the floor and feeling her hands on my shirt. Sonny pushed my shirt up and over my head, tossing it to the floor when she got it off. Both her hands ran down my abdominals, stopping when she got to the top of my jeans. I kicked off shoes and then rolled us over so she was on top. I ran my hands on the back of her thighs all the way to her round backside. She moved her hands from my chest, to my shoulders. Sonny fell asleep before I did, her back pressed against my chest underneath the covers. A smiled formed on my face but then twisted out of confusion. Is that a feather tattoo behind her ear?

* * *

**A/N**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review! Tell me what you thought. I need and would love to read your **_**detailed **_**opinions so leave them in a **_**detailed **_**review.****I'm going back to my old ways… 18 reviews=update. They have to be detailed though. So um yeah… thanks for reading. Chapter 8 coming soon…**


	8. You're working with your ex?

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the long wait. I'm glad you're liking the story and I want to thank you for all the reviews :) So yeah... that's about it. Enjoy!**

* * *

SONNY POV

I woke up the next morning in a bed that was a lot larger than mine. And I woke up in my bra and panties. I rolled over on my back and yawned… This is Chad's room. My body warmed up and I smiled. But he wasn't in here. I got up, looking for my clothes to put on but I didn't want to put on my dress. First, I went to the bathroom to pee and wash my hands. On the counter, there was a pack of extra Oral-b toothbrushes. One was already missing; it was in the toothbrush holder. I shrugged, taking another one out and spreading toothpaste on it. I brushed my teeth thoroughly, rinsing my mouth before throwing the toothbrush out. When I finished, I picked up Chad's shirt and put it over my head. I left the bedroom quietly to… explore… and search for him. I walked downstairs and found the kitchen the first time I was here. He wasn't in the kitchen. I went out of the kitchen and into the dining room. He wasn't there either.

"Exploring?" I jumped when a voice came up behind me as I turned a corner to go back into the kitchen.

"I was looking for you…" I spun around and shook my head. "Good morning…"

"Morning…" He said back with a smile. "I like your… attire." He touched the sleeve of his shirt and then folded his arms.

"Yeah, it looks better on me." I said nicely. "Except the bed head."

"You're not the only one." He said, taking my hand and pulling me over to the counter. "So, what should we eat or do I have to take you home before your friends have a heart attack?"

"Um…" I breathed out. "Whatever you want to do is fine with me." I shrugged lightly.

After eating a big breakfast, I washed the dishes. It was what I wanted to do since he made the food. He watched me do them quietly, making me turn red every few minutes just by staring at me. I wish I didn't blush so much. I'm starting to think I have a medical condition.

"I can't finish if you don't remove your hands." I mumbled, rinsing suds out of a glass. He had his hands on my waist, his lips in my neck.

"You should've just put them in the dishwasher." _What_?

"You have a dishwasher?" I backed up and looked underneath the counters. There was a GE stainless steel dishwasher. _Perfect. _"Why didn't you tell me?" I exclaimed, pushing away from him and crossing my arms.

"I thought you knew…" He laughed loudly and dropped his hands. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, whatever." I chuckled, finishing the dishes since I was almost finished.

"You were so insisting about it, though." Chad moved the hair off my shoulder and then used a finger to rub behind my left ear. "Are you going to tell me about this tattoo?"

"My tattoo?"

"You're a… _good girl_ but you have a _tattoo._ I saw it when you were sleeping. Does mommy and daddy know about this?"

"Nope." She laughed quietly. "I went through a… rebellious stage when I was sixteen." I was tired of my parents telling me what to do every other minute and making me do things that I didn't want to do.

"Sonny Monroe? Rebellious?"

"It was a stage. I was tired of being oppressed."

He snickered. "So, how did this come to be?"

"I went to Warped Tour and… met a member of one of the performing bands. We talked… I went on his bus… and got a tattoo in the back." I put my hands over my face and laughed.

"You got a tattoo… on the back of a _tour bus_ at Warped Tour?"

"Yes…" I turned off the water when I was finished and dried my hands on a napkin. "Don't judge me."

"I'm not… that's just funny." I faced him and narrowed my eyes. "I never would have taken you for the type that went to those type of events."

"I love things like that. I wanted to go to Coachella but… I had to work." I replied. "What about you? Anything you want to tell me?" He shook his head, pursing his lips. "Maybe… how that fight started with you and that guy?"

"No, that's not really your business and it was taken care of. I really like your tattoo, though. It's nice…" He said.

"Thank you and you should tell me. It's not like I'm going to do anything."

"No, I'm not going to tell you because it's nothing to worry about." I shut off the water when I finished and tore a paper towel sheet from the roll. I turned around with my bottom lip out. "Don't pout… like a child."

"Fine." I sighed.

"Mm…" He hummed, cupping my chin with his hand. "You're cute when you don't get your way." He murmured. Then he kissed me so soft that goosebumps rose on my arms.

"I can be adorable." I tried.

"Adorable is even better."

He kissed me again, lifting me onto the counter and cupping the side of my face. I smiled into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer to me. The counter was cold on my thighs but Chad warmed me up quickly, massaging up my legs and then stopping when he reached where my panties started. Some part of me didn't want him to stop. I wanted to feel his hands on me in _those _places. My fingers curled in his hair as he moved between my legs. Last night I felt… _all _of him on my thigh. That's when we stopped and he dismissed himself to use the bathroom. He felt big against me. Maybe a little bigger than Michael. Chad inched his fingertips closer to my panties. _Keep going…_ and then stopped. _Damn_. I don't want to go too fast with him also. Just as I was about to _try _to make a move, the doorbell rang. He groaned softly, shaking his head.

"Ignore it."

Okay. I happily ignored the doorbell, pulling him closer and touching the outside of his hands. I moved them up on my legs, waiting for him to get the hint. I guess he did because he curled his fingers into my panties, tugging on them gently. I lifted myself up so he can remove them. He did carefully and dropped them to the tile, lacing my hair in his hand and kissing me passionately. I got that familiar ache between my legs for him. Chad brushed my clit with his thumb, instantly making me squirm and moan. My heartbeat quickened, my insides quivering.

"Yo, Chad!"

"Shit." He grumbled. _Shit!_ There's someone in here. He took me off the counter and scratched his jaw.

"Chaddy!" Chaddy? Oh God, my panties. I swiped them up hastily and put them on, not caring if they were backwards. A little girl came running into the kitchen, flying into his arms. He picked her up with a smile on his face and chuckled.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were at Disney?"

"Flight got cancelled." Another blonde came into the kitchen with a green diaper bag. He looked at me and then looked at Chad. "I interrupted something, didn't I?"

"Yes, you were. This is Sonny. Sonny… this is my best Grady. And this is his daughter Mariah."

"Hi…" I responded meekly, giving a small wave. I'm in Chad's shirt. _Great_. I'm not looking forward to this walk of shame.

"Grady." He introduced himself. "Nice to _finally _meet you. Mariah say hi…"

The little girl that is a spitting image of her father waved at me. "Hi…"

"Hey." I said with a smile. "I'm just gonna… go upstairs." I mumbled. I'm all hot and bothered now.

* * *

CHAD POV

Mariah put a big kiss on my lips. "Go play while I talk to your dad." I put her down and watched her run off. "Out of all days you choose to use your keys…" I growled.

"I didn't know she was here." Grady chuckled. "She's hot."

"She's not hot, she's gorgeous and you're cockblocking."

"How am I cockblocking and she's not giving you any?" He whispered, patting my shoulder. I pushed his hand off me and shook my head. "I'm sorry. I didn't know she was here and I can't go home because… I have Mari for the weekend and since we didn't go to Disneyworld, Karen is going to want me to bring her home. I don't want to do that."

"You really need to sort out your baby mother situation."

"I know but I can't talk to her."

"Because you're still fucking her." I pointed out. "Stop screwing her and then she'll see what she's missing."

"It doesn't work like that but I heard you… got into a fight." He motioned to my face. "What happened? Where's the guy now?"

"I'll tell you when Sonny isn't around." I muttered. I don't know if she's standing behind the corner listening but I don't think she'll do that.

"Okay." He drawled out. "What happened last night if she's… abstinent?"

"Nothing. We slept together."

"That sucks…" We both chuckled. "You _cuddled_?"

"Yes, I did."

"Is that the first time you cuddled with someone?" I nodded. "Aw… you popped your cuddling cherry."

"Shut up." I exhaled with a smile.

"I never would've taken you for a cuddler."

"Because you shouldn't worry about me cuddling. That's… weird." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'm just kidding…" He said. "I'm happy for you. You're happy. I'll leave and find something for Mari and me to do for the day. And you two… do what you do."

"Thank you." I said to him. "I think she went upstairs. I'll get her." I jogged up the steps, searching the rooms upstairs for my goddaughter. I heard her squealing giggle, opening up my bedroom door and seeing Mariah jumping on my bed while Sonny held her hands.

"Chaddy!" She squealed, making Sonny turn her head to me. She smiled at me before shrugging her shoulders. "Jump! Jump!"

"Next time, okay? Your daddy is taking you out."

"Catch me!" She exclaimed, letting go of Sonny's hands. I walked up to the bed, catching her when she jumped in my arms. "Bye…" She waved at Sonny.

"Bye…" She giggled, waving back. I took Mariah downstairs to Grady, locking the door behind them. Going back up the steps, I went into the bedroom gently whisking Sonny over to the bed and burying my head in her neck.

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine. She's sweet… _Chaddy_." Her nails scratched my scalp, making me shiver.

"I hate interruptions." I breathed out.

"So do I but…" I lifted my head, kissing her cheek. "I have to go."

Fuck. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, I have to take care of something at my office. They called me." I sighed heavily, nodding my head. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Work calls…" I said, refraining from showing any emotion in my voice and pushing myself off her.

"I'm sorry." She sat up, running her hands through her hair.

"Sonny, it's fine. The only thing is… that walk of shame…"

"I know." She grumbled, pulling off my shirt and putting it on my bed.

"Your dress…" I clicked my tongue. I circled my bedroom, looking for her dress. When I saw it bunched up on top of a chair, I picked it up and shook it out. Her slender arms wrapped around my waist.

"You scare me, Chad."

"Why?" I furrowed my brows. She doesn't know the other side to me.

"Your insane self control and you're incredibly sweet to me."

"That scares you?" I asked her softly.

"Maybe I'm just not used to it." She said as I turned around to face her. "Maybe I will in due time…" She ran her fingers over my shoulders, furrowing her brows when she ran her index finger over a scar. It was only a centimeter long and it was curved like a half crescent. "How'd you get this?"

"_Fuck you…" I spat at him, shoving him into the counter. "You're a horrible father."_

_I heard my mother yelling seconds later. "Jack, get off of him!" But my father still hit on me. I fought back, punching him as much as I could. "Stop it!" She yelled, trying to pry him off me. _

_I tackled him to the ground, constantly hitting him in the face. I hate him. I hate him! He wrapped his hands around my throat, squeezing tight. I tried inhaling for air but I couldn't get any. _

"_Jack, please… stop!" My mother screamed. _

_I kicked my feet underneath him, lifting my hand and gauging my father in the eye. There was a loud clanging on the floor next to my head when he stumbled back but that didn't stop him. I got to my feet but only to be grabbed by my shirt and slammed into the glass cabinet. It shattered and he grabbed a piece holding it up to my shoulder. I froze, breathing raggedly and staring at the shard in his hand._

"_Don't do this…" She whimpered. The glass pressed into my skin. I winced, feeling the trail of blood roll down my arm. She sobbed softly as I was shaking in front of my father. He's going to kill me. "Jack, stop!"_

"I got into a car accident a few years ago." I lied easily. It's going to be hell when all my lies come out of the dark and into the light. Reaching down to her feet, I made her step into her dress and then pulled it up her body. "I like this dress."

"Do you live a dangerous lifestyle? Fights, car accidents..."

"No, I'm a very safe person."

"Oh… well was the accident bad?"

"The windshield broke… a piece scarred me." I shrugged. "No big deal." I turned her around and zipped up the back of it, kissing her shoulder.

"What about your job? Do people get mad when you deny them loans?" She fixed her hair. "Like do they try and force you to give them one?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do people come after you?" She chuckled.

"Nah, they usually just threaten to write a letter to my supervisor."

"Oh…" Sonny walked away from me and picked up her shoes. "Good thing you have the club to keep you sane. It makes your nights fun."

"Yeah, I guess." I smiled and put some clothes on so I can drop her off. "What makes your job fun?"

"Recently? Nothing is fun about my job… I got a co-assistant."

"That's bad…"

"I'm good at what I do; I didn't need one in the first place. Especially if that assistant is my ex-boyfriend." She's working with her _ex?_

"You're working with your ex?"

"Unfortunately. I don't even know how…" She trailed off, sitting on the edge of the bed while she slipped on her shoes. "You don't need to hear my complaining."

"You're not complaining." She's working with him? "Is he nice to you…?"

"He's a... dick." She muttered.

"Really?" I asked curiously. "Is he not a nice guy?" I could tell I'm not going to like them working together.

"He's… my cheater ex-boyfriend. I try not to hold a grudge but whatever." She stood up and found her clutch on my dresser. I put on a pair of shoes and exhaled.

"Is he… attractive?"

Sonny held back a laugh and shook her head. "No."

"Is... he... still... a potential candidate?" I rocked back and forth on my heels.

"No… _you _have nothing to worry about."

"I'm not worried about anything but him. He's working with this gorgeous person…" I motioned to her. "He's bound to catch feelings again and maybe even try something."

Her cheeks flashed pink. "I doubt it but… we'll see how it works out." I backed up towards my bedroom door.

I kissed her goodbye when I dropped her off and watched her go into her building. I didn't know her ex's name but I don't like him. At all.

* * *

SONNY POV

I scurried to my desk, placing my purse down on the top and grabbing the iPad from next to my keyboard. I put the code in and unlocked it, opening Mr. Di Marks door and closing it behind me.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I was... taking care of family business." I said, walking up to his desk.

"It's okay, Sonny. It's Saturday. Besides, Michael was here quick and fast." He chuckled, motioning to him sitting in the chair. I glared down at him. "Take a seat." I nodded, sliding in the chair next to him. "Recently, I've been getting a lot of complaints from people that's been staying in my hotel." He cleared his throats. "And not the small complaints about mints." He joked. "They were about... our beds being lumpy and uncomfortable to sleep on."

"As opposed to what?" Michael asked.

"There beds at home. I know for a fact that I signed a new contract with Tempur-Pedic. Why they're still complaining..." His eyes moved to me. "I have no clue."

"Well..." I searched through thousands of documents filed on the iPad and found the PDF file. "It says that the removal and replacements of the new beds aren't supposed to take effect until next month."

"I've already dropped in stock market and my shares and funding are dropping also. How can we fix this?"

"I'm sorry to say but... this is a job for finance. I'm not quite... able to-"

Michael shook his head. "Aside from this being a finance crisis, doesn't that involve Tempur-Pedic having shares also. Cutting a deal maybe. Their shares had to have gone down. Having a meeting with them and discussing arrangements should be the next move for... regaining what was lost."

"Can you set up a meeting?" He asked.

"I'll see if I can get one for today." Michael stood up and headed out of the office.

"Good, isn't he?" My boss smiled. "He came out of the woodwork."

"I bet he did." I grumbled. "Sir, if you don't mind me asking. How did he get this job?" How can I get him fired? "You never even informed me you were thinking about _another_ assistant."

"He's a friend of a friend. We've spoken about a few things, I've interviewed him and he met the criteria."

"Even the background checks?"

"Yes even the background checks." He nodded, picking up his blackberry. "Do you have a problem with Michael?"

"No, I was... I was just curious about my new partner, that's all."

"Well, he's like you in ways." We are nothing alike. "I know he won't disappoint me."

"Oh really?" I lowered my eyes to the iPad. "I hope he doesn't."

"Don't worry, Sonny. Your job is secure." A small smile is what I gave, then I chewed the inside of my cheek. "Can you get me a coffee?"

"Cream or sugar?"

"Two sugars." He stated, I rose to my feet.

Walking towards the door and leaving the room. I put iPad on my desk and headed to the break room. There's no way in hell he's met the criteria that fast. It had to be luck. Out of the thousands of people that qualify for my job, he got it. Sheer luck.

"How have you been?" I jumped when a voice came up next to me. I saw him standing next to me and groaned. "Don't sound so excited."

"I've been fine and no, I'm not. You're working here."

"Yes, I am. I'm grateful for the job." He grinned. "Why are you working here, Michael?"

"It's a job. It's what I love to do."

"No, you went to school as an science major and now you're here. This is way out of your field of expertise."

"I'm trying something different." We turned the corner. Why is he talking to me?

"Different is going to _run_ this company into the _ground._"

"No, you're going to. You were going to send him to finance when it was an easy problem to fix." I rolled my eyes.

"Finance has their ways. It's what I'm supposed to do to keep this place at bay. You, on the other hand, are so quick to jump."

"I'm quick on my feet."

"I bet your quick in other places too." I muttered, pushing the door open to the break room and smiling at Zachary who was eating his lunch.

"You wouldn't know since you're such a prude."

I scowled. "Why are you here? To harass me?"

"No..." He gave a smug smirk. "How've you been?"

"Perfectly normal. I've moved on without a second thought."

"Yeah, right."

"You don't have to believe me if you don't want to." I said, taking a cup out of the stack. I changed the filter in the coffee maker and put in the flavor my boss likes, putting he cup under the nozzle and pressing the start button.

"You can't possibly be over me." He snorted a laugh as I leaned against the counter.

"I'm over you. I don't think about you. I don't miss you. I don't even _like_ you."

"You're dating again?" He folded his arms.

"That's none of your business."

"Why not? You're afraid that no man will put up with your... antics?"

"No, that's not why." I sneered, shaking my head. "You will not get satisfaction out of mocking me."

"I'm not mocking. I'm inquiring about you and this man or boy."

"Man..." I corrected. "Keep my love life out of your mouth."

"What love life? You can't get a man if you tried. No man likes an insecure bitch." A lump formed in my throat.

"I'm not insecure." I defended, hiding the shake in my voice. "Or a bitch. A _bitch_ is that slut you're with." I hope he gets hit by a bus.

"You have no clue how insecure you are... how weak you are."

"Fuck you." I spat as he raked his eyes over me. I fidgeted, smoothing down my skirt. "You're a bastard."

"You wouldn't be on the verge of crying if you weren't. Easily intimidated and weak as shit." He spat back in my face. "I'm glad I cheated on you. I saw what a real woman looked like and not some cry baby that didn't know how to hold her own." I quickly wiped the tear that dropped down my cheek, turning my body to check on the coffee. It wasn't ready yet.

"I hate you."

"I don't give a fuck. You'll see how much I hate you... how much I've always hated you for making me wait." He grabbed my side roughly but I pushed his hands away. "And how much I hated you for being such bother." Michael then growled, forcing me to look at him. "You're not over me. Not even close." I was left alone in the room, shaking and tearing up.

I shouldn't let his words get to me. They mean nothing. I shouldn't let them get to me. I watched the nozzle squirt coffee into the cup, beeping when it was finished. I added sugar, stirred it, and put a lid on it before leaving. _He means nothing_. I gave my boss the coffee, asking him if he needed anything. He told me to go down to interior design and get the swatches of fabric for the drapes that just came in. Passing Michael forced unpleasant chills down my spine.

* * *

I stood in front of the closet with an empty box in my hand and a frown on my face. He's never going I come and get his stuff out of my apartment. I might as well force it out. I grabbed shirts and pants, dumping them in the box. A blazer, cuff links, socks, three pairs of shoes. I threw the earrings he bought me in there. I don't want them. No matter how pretty they are. When I thought I had everything, I left the box full of items near the front door so if he comes and gets it, he doesn't even have to come inside. I sunk in one of the stools in the kitchen and sighed, picking up my house phone and dialing Tawni's number.

"Hello?"

"Can I come down?" I asked her. "I need to talk to you."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to talk."

"Okay..." I hung up, slipping on a pair of slippers and grabbing my cell phone and house keys. I rode the elevator two floors down to Tawni's apartment. She had the door open for me and was sitting on the couch with a carton of Chinese rice. "Hey..." I said.

"Hey." She said with a full mouth. I closed the front door, locking it. "There's chicken and broccoli over there if you want some." I made a small plate of some and then sat on the couch, kicking off my slippers. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I just didn't want to be by myself."

"Something happen between you and Chad? What happened last night?" I pulled my feet underneath me.

"Nothing..." I giggled. "He's a good kisser."

"Is he?" She laughed. "I can see the starry look in your eye."

"It's not starry."

"Yeah, it is. He didn't hurt you, right?"

"He's a complete gentlemen." I replied. "The opposite of most guys."

"He should have a friend..."

"He does but his friend has a daughter." I shrugged. "Maybe he has other friends."

"You're making me feel lonely." She faked a pout. I stabbed a piece of chicken, putting it in my mouth. "I heard you went into work today." I nodded. "Is Michael a douchebag?"

"A even bigger one now that we broke up." I don't think I should tell what happened in the break room. Tawni would kill him slowly... painfully. "It's whatever, though. It'll get better."

"Does Chad know about Michael?"

"Yeah, he found out we worked together this morning."

"Oh. What'd he say?"

"Nothing truly significant. I don't think he likes it."

She chuckled. "I can't wait to see what happens with that." I hope nothing. "I saw Devon today..."

"Really?" Her ex boyfriend that left her when she got a job. He felt inferior to her. "How'd you feel?"

"Lost. I wanted to run up on him and kiss him."

"Did he see you?"

"Yeah, he smiled and waved."

"Why don't you call him?"

"He was with his new girlfriend." She muttered, spooning more rice into her mouth. "She's pretty but not as pretty as me."

"No one is as pretty as you." I poked her shoulder.

* * *

CHAD POV

"So, this guy that you had a fight with…" Grady leaned on the edge of my couch.

"I didn't know him. He was screaming about his brother; telling me to leave him alone."

"What does that mean? Who's his brother?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. He didn't resemble anyone either. He said he'd take matters into his own hands if I didn't leave his brother alone."

"So what? Someone is after you, now?" I nodded. "All that when I was gone for a day." He sneered. "Jesus, Chad… you're going to get yourself killed."

"I'm not. I'm safe." I told him. "He's not going to find me."

"How do you know that? You don't even know who this fucker is…"

"Oh…" Mariah drawled out. "Daddy cursed."

Mariah giggled and then looked up at him. "I'm telling."

"If you tell, you don't get any pop tarts." He coaxed, sticking his tongue at her. She whined, turning her attention back to her coloring book.

"Pop tarts."

"It's like crack to her." He muttered. "You don't know who this guy is… he could be a serial killer."

"He would've killed me in the alleyway if he really wanted to. I just want to know who his brother is."

"You're not concerned that someone is after you?"

"No, it's not the first time someone threatened me." I shrugged. "I have money to worry about…" Sonny to worry about.

"Are you going to beef up security?"

"No."

"You're going to get killed." I'm not going to get killed.

"I'm not."

"You have two loans out, a person after you and you're Chad Dylan Cooper. Jack Coopers' son. How long do you think Scott is going to keep that agreement?"

"Why are you thinking about the negatives, Grady? Shit, you're so paranoid."

"Uncle Chad! You cursed!" Mariah squealed.

"I'll give you a dollar if you don't tell." I waved off. "If you think I'm going to get hurt, leave so you don't get caught up in it." I shot as I leaned forward on the couch.

"I'm not paranoid." His cell phone started ringing in his pocket. He pulled it out slowly. "I'm thinking logically. Hello?" He answered the phone. "Why are you calling me, Houston?"

"Mariah, what're coloring?"

"A kitty…"

"Oh really? Why is the kitty purple?"

"It's super kitty." She stood up with the book and showed it to me, sitting on the couch.

"Where's the cape?"

"No capes! Capes make you die…" She whispered. I chuckled when she jumped off the couch and sat back on the floor. Grady hung up the phone, his brows furrowed.

"Does the name 'Michael Keese' strike anything to you?" I thought for a second before frowning, shaking my head.

"No... why?"

* * *

**A/N**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Tell me what you thought! I need and would love to read your **_**detailed**_** opinions so leave them in a **_**detailed**_** review. I hope you liked this chapter. 18 reviews=update. So um yeah… thanks for reading. I'll start writing the next chapter. Thanks :)**


	9. What is your relation to Michael Keese?

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Thank you so much for your reviews! I loved them like I always do :) Sorry for the wait but some know why. I was working on "Hidden Smile" with firelady101 and I took a small break from this to do that. But I'm back and hopefully the writer's block won't come back. It's a horrible chapter to me so… sorry. So I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

CHAD POV

"You make good breakfast." Sonny said.

"It's my specialty."

"I make good dinner."

"Perfect pair." I high fived her and leaned against the doorway of her room. She sighed, picking up a pair of heels from the corner of her room and dropping them in front of the dresser. I furrowed my brows.

"What's wrong?" My lips skimmed my girlfriends' temple and my hands rubbed her shoulders. "You look sad."

"Work is getting harder and harder."

"It's been two month... you're still not getting along with your ex?"

"No, he's the same jerk he was two months ago." She sighed, leaning her forehead on my chest. "I want to quit."

"You can't quit. You've been working there longer than him. Don't let him push you out of your job."

She groaned loudly, making me chuckle. "It's easy for you to say that. You are your own boss of everything. The club... the loans."

"As true as that is, you know I'm right. So don't quit."

"I have to get ready for work. And you get to lounge."

"It's my day off. I'll pick you up for lunch."

"Okay." I kissed her softly before plopping on her bed. "I'll miss you."

"No, you won't." She scoffed, walking to her closet and pulling out a black skirt and a silky grey quarter sleeve blouse.

I leaned back on my elbows as she untied her robe and exposed her black bra and matching panties. She took the shirt off the hanger and slipped her arms through the sleeves. After buttoning it up, she slipped on the fitted skirt and smoothed the wrinkles out.

"Is it bad if I say I'm extremely turned on right now?"

"No, maybe I was trying to turn you on."

"Really? It worked."

"Really? I can't physically see you turned on." She chuckled, leaning on top of me and kissing me. "It must be a part of your insane self control."

"Maybe. Maybe not." I murmured, running my fingers through her hair. "It's starting to wear thin. You're getting dangerous, Monroe."

"Hm... that's a good thing, then." I cupped the back of her neck and kissed her longer, letting her tongue slid into my mouth. The kiss grew more heated right up until I pulled back, holding her waist. "You always stop."

"Because I know you're not ready. I'm stopping… before I can get myself worked up." That wrinkle on her nose when she doesn't get her way popped up. I smiled and shook my head. "That's not going to work on me. I'm not going to spoil you."

Sonny wiped the lipstick off my lips. "I'm not asking you to spoil me. And you're talking to me like I'm a little kid… but if you _want _to spoil me… be my guest."

"I want to spoil you. I want to wine and dine you in the finest things." I explained softly. Her brows furrowed and her eyes closed. "But I want to spoil you after work."

"That was good." We both chuckled. "I'll spoil you and pay for lunch since you're not working..."

I inched my hand around her waist. "That's where I draw the line. As my girlfriend, you must let me be the man in the relationship."

"Why? I can wear the pants every once and a while." She pointed out.

"No, no… you can but… not a lot." My hands squeezed her backside. Sonny laughed silently, putting my hand back up to her waist. "I rather you in skirts." She looked a little taken back at the metaphor, chewing on her bottom lip. "Don't take it that way." I said.

"You have to be dominant in everything…"

"No." I drawled out. "I was raised where I'm a complete gentlemen to any woman I desire. But… in the way my father explained it to me; I'm the one that takes care of things. You're not supposed to lift anything, or pay or anything or worry about anything. It sounds very _old fashioned _but…"

"I get it." She nodded. "It sounds _sweet _but I'm going to go crazy if I can't buy you anything once in a while. I'm not going to _emasculate_ you." She said to me. "One day, I'm going to buy you lunch and you're going to take it like the man you are."

"So bossy."

She kissed my lips. "I don't want to go."

"I know you don't but you have to go to work, baby. I won't be happy if you're late."

"You're so considerate, Mr. Cooper." I stood her up easily and fixed her skirt. "I'll see you at lunch." Her heels clicked out into the hallway and then to her front door.

"Yeah..." I called out as I flopped back on the bed. I'm happy to call her my girlfriend; my beautiful Latina girlfriend.

* * *

SONNY POV

"You're late. _Again_." Michael chuckled as I put my purse underneath my desk and fired up my computer. "Are you always late?"

"I'm right on time, actually." I retorted, logging into my email. Work has been miserable since he was here. It's not as fun. "Did he call and tell you he was going to be late?" I motioned to my boss's office.

"No, he didn't."

"I'm going to get his coffee." I stood up, smoothing down my skirt.

"Can you get me one also?"

"No." I scoffed, sauntering away to the break room. I changed the filter in the coffee maker before sticking a cup underneath the nozzle.

"Hey..." Portlyn's cheery morning voice came up behind me. "You just got here?"

"Yeah, I'm making my bosses coffee."

"Hm..." She hummed, folding her arms when she moved next to me. "Are you excited?"

"For what?"

"I heard you all are taking business trips to Berlin."

"Who's taking business trips to Berlin?"

"You... Mikey... your boss and a few other executives. It's been... going around the office for a while." Why am I just hearing about this? When was he going to tell me?

"I... no. I didn't know about that." I shook my head. I don't want to go across the world with Michael. The nozzle squirted out coffee until the cup was full. "Maybe he was going to tell you guys today."

"Yeah, maybe." Why did we have to go to Berlin? Did he open a new hotel? "How are you?"

"I'm okay. I was hoping to have lunch with you since you've been ignoring everyone's calls this entire weekend."

"Sorry." I giggled, taking two Splenda's and putting them in his cup. "I was with... Chad."

"I'm beginning to think you're boyfriend is purposely stealing you away from us."

"No, he's not. We just spend time together. He works a lot and so do I so... whenever there's a chance to be together..." I trailed off, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Okay, well... can you go to lunch with all of us?"

"Um..." I chuckled nervously.

"He's taking you to lunch, isn't he?"

"Yes but I swear we can go tomorrow. I miss you guys." I pouted. "Please...?"

"Fine." She sighed with a smile. "I'll tell you how I met someone."

And then she walked away. "You met someone? Who?" I called back.

"I was going to tell you at lunch but... too late. You have a date."

"Portlyn..." I groaned.

"I'll see you later." I put a lid on my boss's coffee and started to walk out. "Wait... tell me." I caught up to her and laughed.

"I'll tell you tomorrow."

"I will harass you until you tell me. I will jump on you. Tell me."

"I can't." She sang out, patting my shoulder. "I'll tell you tomorrow. Or later at your apartment."

"You're no fun." I said, slowing down at my desk.

"I'm tons of fun, Sonny." She flipped her hair over her shoulder, heading towards the elevator. I went into Mr. Di Mark's office and saw Michael standing there with the iPad. It's my job to brief my boss not his. What is he doing?

"Oh, Sonny. I'm glad you're here." My boss smiled, reaching out to take the coffee from me. "I have two things to tell both of you."

"Okay." I breathed out.

"One: I'm going to Berlin for the opening of my new hotel." He clapped. "Two: The both of you are coming with me." Wow, Portlyn was right. I could feel the excitement bursting through me. I can't wait!

"Wow, um... when will we be going?"

"Next month. It's a week trip." He informed is. I'm not excited to go with Michael. "Everything is paid for and I'll have all of your information in about two days."

"That sounds amazing, sir. Thank you for... honoring me with this." He's such a suck up. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You're welcome but I have to make a couple of phone calls so can you please..." We both nodded, leaving his office silently and happily. I sat down at my desk and ran my hands through my hair.

"Wouldn't that be great?" Michael said lowly, lowering himself into his chair. His desk was adjacent to mine. "Alone in a foreign city?"

"No, it's going to be hell." I grumbled. "Why do you choose to make my life hell?"

"Because you made mine one for eight months and I still didn't get a reward at the end."

"You got with a blonde bitch." I snarled. "That was your reward." I dug in my bag for my phone and pulled it out, starting a new text message and sighing.

'**What are you doing?' – SM**

"You know, you never did tell me that guys' name you were _dating_."

"Because you don't need to know. It's none of your business." His chair slid over to mine and his arm draped around my shoulder.

"Us working together isn't going to work out if you're not nice to me."

"And you touching me isn't going to get me to be nice. Can you please give your space?" I pushed his chair but he only moved back as my phone vibrated. "Move." I demanded.

"Make me…" Huffing out a breath of air, I lifted my foot and brought it down on his right. He growled from pain, covering his mouth and squeezing his eyes shut. "You're such a bitch."

"And you're an asshole. Get away from me." He rolled away from me when I lifted my foot.

'**Are you bored?' – CDC**

'**Yes, I wish I was home' – SM**

'**I'm getting dressed. I have to run into the club for a moment' – CDC**

'**Is everything okay?' – SM**

'**It's fine. It's just regular problems' – CDC**

'**Oh. I'm really bored' – SM**

'**Maybe you should do some work' – CDC**

'**My boss has nothing for me to do right now' – SM**

'**Get creative' – CDC**

'**I have news… do you want to hear it via text?' – SM**

'**Sure. Good or bad?' – CDC**

'**Good. I'm going to Berlin' – SM**

And then he never texted me back. I don't know if it's good or bad… I'll find out at lunch.

* * *

CHAD POV

Berlin? She's going to _Berlin?_ It had to be with her job but _Berlin_? When was she going? Was she going with her ex? That's what I was really worried about. I won't be able to take it if she goes overseas with him. Besides him being her ex, I never met him so I don't know how he is. He could be the type to try and get Sonny back. I'm not insecure about anything. I'm just saying. As a man, I don't like it. I don't think any man would. I slammed the door closed on my car and ran my fingers through my hair. Sonny worked in a tall building with a lot of glass windows. I rode the elevator up to the floor she worked on and stopped at the receptionist desk.

"I'm here for Sonny Monroe."

"What's your name?" The man asked me.

"Chad." He nodded, lifting the phone to his ear and dialing a number. A few minutes later, Sonny came out with her purse on her shoulder and her phone in her left hand. "Hey..."

"Hey." She said with a small smile.

I took her hand. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just hungry. That's all." She shrugged. "Let's go now."

"Yeah, ok-"

"Sonny, is this your mystery guy?" She cringed when a man in a suit walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It'd be rude not to introduce us."

"Chad... this is my bastard of an ex boyfriend. This is my current boyfriend Chad." She said proudly. I'm not intimidated. And I'm much bigger than he is.

"Chad Dylan Cooper." I held out a hand. He sized me up, fixing his tie and then shaking my hand firmly.

"Three names? That's a bit much. Michael Keese." I furrowed my brows. Michael Keese... _The_ Michael Keese that Grady told me about? The one that's affiliated with Scott? He's never actually seen with Scott. He's a rat, then. The one they send in when they want to find information. Is that way he works here? My jaw clenched but my expression was impassive.

"You're the new club owner, I heard."

"Yeah... nice to meet you." I withdrew my hand. "If you'll excuse us, we'll be off to lunch." I wanted to wring his neck quickly but I refrained. I held Sonny's hand in mine and led her towards the elevator. I pressed the down button. "That's your ex?"

"Yes."

"I don't want you going to Berlin with him."

"Wha- Why not?" She shook her head and then folded her arms.

"I don't get a good vibe from him."

"Yeah, neither do I but I know how to handle myself around him."

"But he may not know how to handle himself." I said between my teeth. I definitely don't want her to go over there with him. Especially since he's close... to Scott. "I will take you on a trip to Berlin... but you can't go with him."

"I can do what I want. I want to go. It's for business and this is what I love about my job, Chad."

"I understand that, baby, I do but he just isn't having a good vibe." Sonny smirked, stepping closer to me and draping her arms around my waist.

"Are you intimidated by him?"

"No." I scoffed, making her laugh. "I'm just... I'm looking out."

"I want to go. I'll be very upset if I don't go." She said, kissing my cheek. "And I'll even bring you something back. Like... German candy."

"I don't want that."

"I can give you something else..." She said in a lusty tone. I grinned and nodded my head as the elevator doors opened up. "I'm not leaving for another month." She stepped in the lift first, pressing the 'L' button for lobby.

"I'll have to get my daily dose of Sonshine, then. Well, not tomorrow. I have a meeting with some investors at the club."

The elevator doors closed and we started our decent. "You always have some business meeting at your club. You never seem to have meetings at the Bank of America building." I'm starting to feel really bad about lying to her. I don't want the lies to come out. I pray that the lies don't come out.

"No, I do but they're usually in the evening when you're not with me."

"Oh…"

"I have to tell you something." She quirked a curious brow. "I really don't want you to go to Berlin with Michael."

"Okay well… let's talk about it in private… later when Louis picks me up from work. You can meet me at my apartment."

"Fine."

"Fine." She mocked.

"Good."

"Good." I kissed her quickly when the elevator doors opened and led her out to my car that she _never _gets tired of.

* * *

I pulled out my phone, dialing the persons number I hated the most and listening to it ring. The line trilled repeatedly six times before the man picked up and I responded.

"We have to talk."

"About what? We have a deal and I'm respecting it." He replied.

"Can you just meet me at my club? This is very important regarding both of our safety."

Scott chuckled deeply. "Fine. I'll be there in ten minutes."

I took the safety off of my gun and tucked it in the back of my pants, not bothering to fix my shirt over it since he knows damn well that I own one. Houston, Cameron, Louis and Grady stood around me, waiting for me to tell them what I was going to do. I didn't want Grady here in case something was to happen. I didn't want his daughter to grow up without a father. He refused to leave no matter my pleading.

"You're going to talk confront him about Michael?" Grady asked.

"Yes."

"Why now? You haven't spoken to him in two months."

I closed my eyes, starting to pace around because I was getting anxious. "I have to go through a few things with him." I don't expect there to be any violence between us. "If anything, it'll be over quick and fast."

And then like that, Houston was walking over to the back door of the building, letting Scott and five of his people walk up to me. I clenched my jaw and wrung my hands as he put his in his pants pocket.

"What is your relation to Michael Keese?"

"You're not even going to offer me a drink, Chad? Or a smoke?" He gave me a smug grin. "My relation to Michael Keese…" He drawled out.

"Yes, what is your relation to him? How is he affiliated with you?"

"He's a close friend of mine. It's really none of your business." I folded my arms, tilting my head to the side. He's not lying. "This is about your pretty girlfriend, isn't it?" Scott smiled, taking another step towards me.

"I want to add her to the agreement."

"And if I refuse?" He said, quirking a brow.

"She has nothing to do with you and me. An innocent bystander." I explained. I was getting angry because if she's involved in this, then I'm going to kill him.

"Sonny? Is that her name? Yeah, she'll be fine. _I_ can't mess with her but I can't say the same about _Mikey_. He has a mind of his own."

"But you have some influence so tell him to back the fuck off." I quipped. He put his hands up in defense and smirked.

"I could tell him… but I won't. You see, we have this agreement between you and I but then you add this… _woman_… who is gorgeous by the way, I _have _seen her, and _bam._ You created this loophole... that... you can't get around."

"I will kill Michael if he touches her."

"That'll break the truce we have." He pointed out. "It's a lose-lose situation, Chad." I huffed out a breath of air. Sonny is like my kryptonite and it's really weakening me right now. "I'm not doing anything for you. Handle your shit yourself. _Oh_! And if something does happen and she gets him locked up…" Scott grinned darkly. "We're all going down together."

* * *

SONNY POV

I had on my silk robe, candles were lit my bra and panties were _actually _matching and I was ready for Chad to come over. He said he'd be here later on tonight and well… its night time and I'm _exploding_. I took all my make up off and brushed most of the curls out of my hair since he likes when I look natural rather than all done up. I had shaved, _everywhere_. My heart stopped when the doorbell rang. He's here! He's here! I took a deep breath and walked over to the door, unlocking it and pulling it open. _Ugh_, the disappointment.

"Michael, what are you doing here?" He smirked and pushed his way into my apartment.

"I've come to get the rest of my stuff before you... throw it down the incinerator." He mocked me. I closed the door behind him and sighed. "Why are the lights so dim?"

"I was expecting someone." I replied. I need him out before Chad comes over. "So, find your stuff and make it quick."

"Fine." He stated in a chuckle. "I wouldn't be here of you hadn't have kicked me out so fast."

"You cheated on me. Did you think I was going to let you stay here?"

He went into the bedroom and slowed down. "Who were you expecting?"

"Not you..." He turned his head to me and scoffed. Sitting on the edge of my bed, I folded my arms.

"Okay..." He drawled out. He went into the closet, moving clothes around to find he stuff I left in there. There was a long, awkward silence. I watched the cheater get his things out of his closet, trying to figure out why I fell in love with him. I was obviously delirious. "Are you going to have sex with him?"

"T-That's none of your business."

"Oh, so it's a yes." He snickered, turning around and quirking a brow. "Isn't that special?"

"Special." I repeated.

"That certainly isn't fair."

"Why do you care about what's fair or not?"

"Because I put up with you for _months_... and I get nothing. But this guy..." I stood up and put my hands on my hips. "...Comes along and you're ready to put out."

"It's none of your business." I spat out once again. "If you have everything, leave." I stormed out of my bedroom.

He yanked me back by my arm. "Why? I was having a conversation. What's his name?"

"Michael, stop acting like a child." I said angrily and yanked my arm away. "Leave."

"That isn't fair. You give it up to him and not me? I deserve something, don't I?" He replied darkly. "I mean, I made you happy. I did what you asked..." He stepped forward, backing me into a wall.

"S-So what? I didn't think you deserved it."

"I didn't deserve it, Sonny? But he does… some guy that you've been seeing for a day?"

He glared at me, pressing my body against the wall with his heavy hands. "Get off of me."

"Why?" He spat. "You're a fucking slut. A worthless slut."

"Get off of me…" I fought back, pushing at his chest and turning my head to the side. "Michael, stop it!" I felt the rip on the side of my robe and the air touch my skin. The tears prickled my eyes threatening to roll down my cheeks. "No! Get off!" I pushed him as hard as I could and slapped him. It echoed through my apartment, stunning him and me…

"You know what? Have sex with your fucking boyfriend but you'll regret hitting me."

"And I'll tell him how you tried to rape me." I spat back. "Get. Out."

"Tell him. He's not going to do shit to me." Michael grabbed his stuff from my bedroom and strode towards the door. "I'm not afraid of that motherfucker or his fucking _gun."_

Gun? I slammed the door behind him and leaned against it, blowing out a breath of air. Gun? Chad doesn't have a gun… does he? Twenty minutes went by before he showed up and when he did, I wasn't even in the mood for losing my virginity anymore. But he was. I had managed to be on top of him and he was ravishing my neck. I couldn't get into it because my head just kept saying gun. He was so happy to see me but I wasn't as excited to see him. What if he did have a gun? Why would he have one? Does he use it? There's so many questions that need to be answered. Now. I braced his shoulders, closing my eyes at the _great _feeling but refraining from making a sound.

"Chad…"

"Hm?" He breathed out on my skin.

"Do you have a gun?"

Chad froze, loosening his grip on me. "Where is this question coming from?"

"I-I was just asking…"

"You aren't just asking you have a motive." He took me off of his lap and set me down on the couch. "Where is this question coming from?"

"Is it a yes or a no?" I blurted out.

"I'm not answering until you tell me why you're asking the question."

"Michael came to get his crap."

"You let him in here." He growled angrily, moving away from me on the couch and shaking his head. "Why?"

"Because it's my apartment. Do you have a gun? Yes or no?"

"Why did you let him in here?" Chad got up, walking around like he was looking for something. It was confusing on why he was so worked up over nothing. It's not like I told him about the fight that Michael and I had. I watched him carefully. "Answer me, Sonny…" He sneered.

"Because he came to get his things, I wasn't going to turn him away." He's acting suspicious. Maybe he… "Chad, do you have a gun? Yes or no? Because Michael said he wasn't afraid of it…"

"Oh really? What else did he fucking say?" He snapped lowly.

"Why are you being so rude?"

"Because you let him in here…"

"That's not a reason to be rude. Do you have a-"

"No, I don't. I do not own a gun. Do not let him back in here, okay?"

"You can't order me around." I got on my knees on the couch and scrunched up my nose. "I'm a grown woman. I can do what I want."

"_Not with him_. I don't trust him. I'm not okay with you going to Berlin and I'm damn sure not okay with him being in here. Don't let him back in here, Sonny."

"Alright..." I muttered. "I won't."

"Good."

"Fine."

Why'd he get so worked up like that? I understand that he's my ex boyfriend and Chad isn't comfortable with him around me but he snapped at me like I committed a crime. He sunk down on the couch, running a hand over his face and grumbling obscenities… He looked so frustrated, so stressed out. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to snap like that."

I fiddled with my thumbs, pushing over to him and resting a hand on his leg. He kissed near my ear softly, stroking the soft hair on my temple and giving me a small smile. I smiled back. "It's fine." Michael must really bother him.

* * *

**A/N**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Tell me what you thought! I need and would love to read your **_**detailed**_** opinions so leave them in a **_**detailed**_** review. I hope you liked this chapter. I personally hated it and thought it was all over the place. It could've been a whole lot better but if you liked it, thanks and leave a review. I'll try to update sooner :) review please and thank you… chapter 10 coming soon…**


	10. Meeting Mrs Cooper

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! So this update was a little faster but not as fast as I wanted it to be. Thank you for all your reviews :) as always, I love them. I'm also sorry that this story isn't turning out to be as good as "Neighbors," or "Cali Bad" I don't know why but I'm trying so bear with me. Anyway… I hope you ENJOY!**

**Crappy chappie. That's my opinion. I would write it over if I had better ideas.**

* * *

SONNY POV

I woke up with Chad's arm draped around waist, his cool breath on the back of my neck. I liked waking up to him. I felt more secure waking up with him next to me than I felt with Michael. Maybe it's because Chad is a lot more genuine. It's very calming and it's a great way to start off the day. Yet again, I had to get ready for work. As I started scooting off the bed, his arm tightened around my body and pulled me flush against him. I chuckled.

"You're awake..."

"Don't leave yet." He murmured on my skin. "A few more minutes."

"I have to go to work..." I sang out, turning around to face him. He still had his eyes closed. I traced my thumb over his jaw line. "Do you have the intentions of making me late?"

"I have the intentions of you not going in at all. Can you take the day off...?"

"That's a really short notice."

He hummed. "I just want to spend time with you. That's all..."

"And what did you have planned, Mr. Cooper?"

"I wanted you... to meet my mother." His eyes then opened to look into mine. He wanted me to meet Mrs. Cooper! Does that mean he's serious about me? About us? It's been two months. I didn't know he felt that way... Oh my God... he wanted me to meet his mother. This was serious! What if she doesn't like me? Does she even know about me? "You look shocked."

"No, well... yes, I am. I didn't expect you to say that."

"Oh." He chuckled. "I would like you to meet my mother. It would... make me happy. But only if you're comfortable with it."

"I am... I am. It's- Does she know about us? Does she know you're seeing people?"

"No, she doesn't but I'm sure she'll like you."

"Let me call my office." I reached over him to the nightstand, trying to keep my t shirt covered breasts out of his face. I picked up my cell phone off the nightstand and then climbed back over him. I dialed my boss' number, waiting for the line to stop ringing. I frowned when Michael picked up.

"It's Sonny..."

"What do you want?" He quipped.

"I'm not going to make it in today. I have the stomach flu..." I lied hesitantly.

"Even though that's bullshit since you were fine last night, fine. Have fun with your boyfriend." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not lying. I'm sick." Michael hung up, leaving me upset and wanting to slap him again.

"So, are you cleared for today?"

"Yeah..." I smiled.

"My mother's joining us for lunch."

"You had this planned, didn't you?"

Chad sat up, kissing my shoulder, neck and then cheek. "Maybe."

"Sneaky dog..." I pushed at his shoulder.

He smiled, kissing my cheek again. Chad then grabbed my chin and kissed my lips, giving me a smug smirk. Moving really fast, I climbed on top of him and kissed him. He placed his hands on my hips, rolling us over so that I was on the bottom. He hitched both my legs around his waist and pinned my arms beside me. I pouted. I liked touching Chad's body. I like the way it felt under my hands. He was always so warm and... smooth. Without letting go, Chad moved my hands above my head and kissed me. I kissed him back more passionately, wanting a little more but he wouldn't give in. I squirmed a little, trying to get free. I only earned a breathy chuckle and a torturous kiss. One hand held both my hands while the other pushed up my t shirt. I wanted his hands all over me but instead, he'd tease me and gently slip his finger tips under my bra and run his thumb over my nipples. I was soaking through my panties all because of this.

Then I figured out that he wouldn't let me touch him because he wanted to be extremely attentive to me. He kissed every bare spot on my body, tracing his name right underneath my belly button. I squirmed again craving any type of friction that would give me some relief. I rose my hips into his, only to be held down by his hand on my waist. I moaned out of frustration, trying again but he was too strong. Chad chuckled softly, letting go of my hands and hooking his fingers in my panties and tugging them off of my body. I shuddered when his fingers rubbed circles on my clit, whimpering because I wanted more. He then ran his fingers along my folds, watching my eyes the entire time. Chad slipped a single finger inside me and pumped it slowly. I needed him faster. I wanted more friction. I rolled my hips instinctively, earning another quiet laugh.

"You're not getting your way..."

"I need... please..." I said pathetically.

He shook his head out of amusement. It's not fair that he's toying with me. His lips met mine, much more enthusiastic than before. He pumped his finger faster, making me breathe out his name. Just as he added another finger, my cell phone rang loudly somewhere on the bed. I didn't care who it was so I let it ring. I was too wrapped up in my boyfriend. A loud moan left my lips and onto his. Chad kissed, down my chin then to my neck. He ravished it in sloppy kisses. The phone blared again; blindly I patted for it and looked at the name on the screen.

"It's my mother..."

"Answer it." Chad said in between a kiss, looking at the green button and putting the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I squeezed my eyes shut, praying she didn't hear a moan that might escape.

"Hi, honey..." She said happily. It sounded like she was in the car. Chad moved his fingers inside me faster, kissing my body harder.

"H-How are you?"

"I'm okay. I just called to let you know that we want you to visit us before you go to Berlin."

"I w-was going to..." I covered my mouth as I was about to moan. This is so bad. My mother might hear me. Oh my God. "B-But…"

"Are you okay?" She asked wearily over the phone. I couldn't even form a word. I just hummed as my answer. "No "buts", Sonny." I hated Chad for this. His hands worked magic on my body. Obviously I get easily caught up in him. I whimpered softly. "Make time to visit or I'll come up there."

I could feel my climax building inside me. I wanted it so bad. He curled his fingers upward, causing my hips to rise off the bed and me to pant heavily. I was undone quickly, cursing and moaning his name into my trembling hand. I knew my mother had heard me. I was going to get him for that. I came off my high when he pulled his fingers out of me. Hanging up the phone, I tossed it on the carpet and glared at him. Lustfully, angrily. Those devious blue eyes were so sexy at the same time he smirked, putting his fingers in his mouth and sucking them clean. I caught as much air as I could before speaking.

"Why? She could've heard me."

"I didn't want to stop my name from coming out those pretty lips." He kissed me shortly. He's never asked me to return the favor. I mean, I would know how to since… Michael and I have done things but Chad never seemed to be in need of a favor. "I'm going to go home and shower and change... tell my workers what to do for today. And then, I'm going to pick you up for lunch, okay?"

"Yeah..." I nodded, letting him kiss me again. Well, when he meets my mother she'll have some preference of what he can do to me.

* * *

CHAD POV

I showered, dried my hair and put on a black t shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. Sonny was meeting my mother. And I was meeting with my security, telling them the new details of their job. I don't want anything to happen to Sonny so there's going to be more security around her than myself. I'd feel more comfortable that way. About twelve men gathered around me in the small room of my club, each taking a seat around the table.

"I want two guys following Sonny, discreetly, at all times. Any suspicious looking man does not get near her and doesn't get into her building."

"You're putting a protection detail... on your girlfriend?" Seth breathed out in a laugh.

"Yes, I am. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, it just... seems like..."

"She's in this life and she doesn't know it. I prefer that she doesn't know so she stays calm." And with me. "I do not need her missing or injured. She has a family and they'll be concerned if something happens to her."

"Okay so what exactly do you want us to do?"

"Keep Scott away from Sonny. If he so much as gets in contact with her..." I shook my head, watching Cameron drag a hand down his face. "Why does everyone look so skeptical?"

"Because she doesn't know. She can... rat you out if she did find out." Louis sighed. "How do we know we can trust her?"

"Because I trust her and that's all that matters. Don't question it, just do as I say."

"Yes, boss." They nodded, obliging to my orders.

"I'm going to meet my mother. Louis and Cameron you two are to keep your normal job. Make sure no one is following." I pushed my chair back and sighed. "Oh, Seth... I need you to have a talk with Edwin. Keep tabs, make sure he won't run."

"Yes, sir."

Walking out of the room with Louis and Seth behind me, I was trying to decide whether I should keep my weapon on me or not. I don't feel safe without, I don't feel assured. Even though Cam and Louis have theirs, maybe I should just leave it in the car in the compartment under the floor. Getting in my car, I drove to Sonny's apartment and called her to tell her I was downstairs. She came downstairs in a light purple dress. I don't know women dresses but... I think it was an A line. I don't know. We were just going to lunch, why'd she put on a dress? I got out, walking around the car and opening the door for her.

"You look great."

"Thank you." She kissed my cheek and sighed. "I didn't know what to wear... and you didn't give me any preference."

"Either way, you look good."

"Thanks." She slid into the car, letting me close the door. I walked around to the drivers side and put my seatbelt on when I got in. "Is it bad that I'm nervous?"

"No, but you have no reason to be." I started the car and carefully pulled away from the sidewalk.

"What if she doesn't like me?"

"She's going to like you. You have nothing to worry about." I grabbed her hand. "I promise."

"As comforting as that is, you don't know what your mother is going to feel about me."

"I know she'll like you."

"I hope so." She muttered. I kissed the back of Sonny's hand and sighed. "How's everything with your club?"

"The same. I just had to beef up security..." Her browns knitted together. "Before you jump to con-"

"Does it have to do with that guy that gave you the black eye a few months ago?"

"No."

"Have you found out who did that to you?"

"Yeah."

_I slammed Jeff's head into the counter, pinning one of his arms behind him and holding a knife to his cheek. The leaking blood from his forehead was making a mess in my office._

"_I hope you rot in hell."_

"_And I hope you learn a lesson in this." I wanted to do this quick so I can get back to Sonny. "You're a loose and a fucking prick."_

"_My brother has nothing to do with you."_

"_Edwin is a grown man that can take care of himself." I barked at him, hearing my cell phone ring in the background. "Do you want to live?"_

"_What do-"_

"_Answer me!"_

_He nodded in a scared way. "Yes..."_

"_Damn, that's too bad. You're shit to me." I let go of him, walking away with the sound of two gunshots and a body hitting the floor._

"Well, did you call the police to file for assault?"

"No, the black eye went away. I have no proof to show anyone."

"Chad..." I looked through the rear view mirror and saw my two bodyguards following behind us.

"Baby, it's not a big deal. It's over and done with. I'm happy that you care for me, though." I flashed her a smile.

"Yeah, whatever."

"As long as I'm okay now, you should be happy."

"I should be but I won't. What if that guy comes back and starts with you again?"

"I said I took care of him, alright? It was all a big misunderstanding anyway. He thought I was someone else, he apologized generously and offered... money. Please don't worry about it." I kissed her hand again when we turned onto the freeway.

"Okay." She stated out of defeat.

It took us an almost two hours to get to the place where we were having lunch. Cipriani. It's a very expensive restaurant where you have to know when to use each fork. But for lunch, it's a light, classy atmosphere. Sonny and I got there before my mother did. I called her and she said she was close by so we waited patiently. I can feel Sonny growing nervous. She bounced her knee and sipped on a flute of champagne. I did the same and put my arm around her.

"Sonny, please relax." I coaxed. "It's going to be fine."

"What if she doesn't like me?"

"What is she does?"

"Don't answer a question with a question..." She put the glass down, running her finger through her straightened hair.

"I've never seen you this nervous." I've actually never seen her this nervous at all. Sonny groaned and leaned her head on my shoulder. "Is this the first time ever meeting the parents of someone you dated?"

"It might..."

"Wait, you and Michael went out for more than- almost a year."

"I didn't really care... for his family's approval as much." Sonny said meekly. The pride swelled in my chest.

"Oh."

"I'll relax, I'll relax." Then I saw the hostess walking this way with my mother and Ethan behind her. Sonny's not going to relax.

* * *

SONNY POV

Mrs. Cooper. She has light brown hair and blue eyes. Chad must look like his father but have his mothers eyes. And her mothers boyfriend looked a little old looking but obviously I wasn't worried about him. All my nerves shot out of me as soon as Chad stood up. I scooted out of the rectangular booth and smoothed out my dress. She kissed her sons cheek and then looked at me up and down. Oh man...

"Mom, this is my girlfriend Sonny. Sonny, this is Faith Cooper and her boyfriend Ethan"

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Cooper." I held out my hand and shook hers gently.

"Yes, well... I've heard nothing about you so I'm not sure if its very nice." She side glanced Chad.

"Why don't we all sit down?" Ethan said, motioning to the booth. I sat down on the inside since Chad always sat on the outside.

"How long have you two been dating?"

"Uh, two months..." I replied.

"Oh... well... what is it that you do?"

"I am an assistant to a man that owns hotels all over the world."

"Oh really? Do you travel a lot, then?" The hostess placed down two more menus for his mom and her boyfriend.

"Yeah. That's the exciting part about it." I chuckled. She just seemed so impassive. Like Chad when I first met him.

"Hm." She hummed.

"Sonny has been most of the places we've been. She currently has a trip to Berlin in a month."

"And that's okay with you?" His mother asked. I picked up my glass and took a sip.

"It's fine with me. It's part of her profession."

I stared down at my menu and chose what I wanted to eat. There wasn't that many choices since it was a small menu. There was a silence at the table for a long while. I figured everyone was choosing food and drinks. I sighed quietly and looked up at Mrs. Cooper.

"So, do you live in the Hamptons'?"

"No, I live two hours out." She didn't even look up at me. I don't think she likes me. And first impression is everything. "What about your parents?"

"They live in Manhattan on the upper east side."

"Did you grow up there?"

"Mhm." And then she looked up at me. I didn't know what else to say to her.

"How's your club doing, Chad?" Ethan tried to make conversation also.

"It's great even though there were a few problems here and there." He clenched his jaw a few times. "But all in all, it's doing well." My knee bounced involuntarily. What if she doesn't like me and then Chad breaks up with me because of his mother?

"Is everyone ready to order?" Our waiter greeted us with a smile. Actually, he greeted me with a smile and Chad gave him a deathly glare. We ordered our food and handed our menus to the guy.

I nodded at Mrs. Cooper. "I wish I knew more about you so this wouldn't be so… awkward." I carefully put the cloth napkin over my lap.

"I wish the same but… I think we're doing okay."

"Let's get to know each other, shall we? Is anyone in your family a cop?"

"No, not that… I know of." Why would she ask me that out of all questions? "Can I as-"

"Have you ever been labeled as a snitch?" Wait, what?

"Mom." Chad spat out hastily. "Why would you ask her that?"

Why _would _she ask me that? "I-I've never been labeled as a snitch." I answered for myself. Probably because I've never been in a situation for me to snitch on someone… "Can I ask why you asked me that?"

"I was just wondering." She smiled. It was that type of smile someone gives you when they don't really like you.

This was… awkward. I felt like I was the enemy sitting at the table. Even though Chad stuck up for me and I stuck up for myself, I wanted this first impression to be great. I wanted her to like me and everything would be laughs and smiled but I feel as if… she doesn't want me with her son. Or maybe she doesn't feel that I'm right for her son. I ate my food silently, chiming in on the small talk when needed. Trying to warm up to Mrs. Cooper was like trying to warm up to a glacier. She was cold and wouldn't break easily.

"That's funny." Mrs. Cooper gestured to me lowly.

I tilted my head. "What is?"

"I've never seen a woman eat so many carbs in one sitting." I was eating pasta. And it wasn't even heavy pasta. It was light, lemon pasta with chicken. Putting down my fork, I patted my mouth and grabbed my clutch.

"If you'll excuse me. I have to use the restroom." I patted Chad's thigh to make him move.

He got up helping me up and pointing me to the direction of the bathroom. The tan tiles of the room made my shoes more audible. I didn't mind it as I paced for a few seconds and then leaned against the counter. She doesn't like me and that's that but implying that I'm not eating right is none of her business. I am not going to let her get to me. I am a Monroe and I am not going to let her talk to me like that. I made sure I looked okay and then walked back out towards the table. I asked the waiter for water since I passed him on the way there.

"Are you okay?" Chad whispered in my ear. I nodded, placing my napkin back on my lap.

"Yes, I'm fine." I kissed his cheek chastely and grinned.

"So, how did you two meet? Chad was always so busy with… work." Ethan inquired. Mrs. Cooper cocked a head at me.

"At his club. I was inebriated; he took me to his house and let me sober up there... after I had spilled my drink on him."

Her brows furrowed. "You slept together on the first night?"

"Of course not."

"So, you've been with other men?"

"That's far too personal for you to ask and frankly it's none of your business." That sudden burst of confidence felt good. I could see Chad smirking out of the corner of his eye when his mother seemed taken back at my response. "I don't mean to sound rude, by the way…" I smiled at her. I want her to like me, I do but I don't want her to think I'm _too _soft.

* * *

"I think that went exceptionally well…"

"Yeah, right." I snorted. "Your mother hates me."

"She doesn't hate you." He fixed his rearview mirror as he drove. "She wasn't expecting such a nice young woman."

"Then, what was she expecting?"

"Not you…" He laughed deeply. "I think you did fine. And… you were confident."

"In the end…"

"You doubt yourself, Sonshine."

I don't. "She looked at me like she disliked me for taking her son away from her. Which is understandable because it's your mother but I didn't think she'd be like that."

"And what exactly was she like…?" He turned his head to me for a brief moment.

"A little bit cold."

"She isn't cold. She just isn't used to you." He checked his rearview mirror again, narrowing his eyes but I thought nothing of it. I was happy there wasn't any traffic coming home. "Give it time."

"Her boyfriend is quiet."

"Yeah, he is." Chad shrugged.

"Are you not very fond of him?"

"It's not that… it's just… he'll never be my father… so we aren't that close to each other." _Oh_…

I stared out the window while his phone rang, listening to him answer it. I didn't understand what he was talking about. It sounded like he was speaking in a short language that he didn't want me to understand but I noticed that we sped up drastically on the highway and we wove in and out of lanes. Thank God traffic officers weren't out because Chad would get a ticket at the rate he was going. I didn't want to say anything to him because I felt bad enough about nagging him about his mother. I just made sure my seat belt was on and kept my eyes on the window.

* * *

CHAD POV

We were followed. By who? I don't know. But Louis had called to tell me that a green Sudan was following us. Whenever I would look through the rearview mirrors, the car was there. I'm going to hurt them for letting a car cut in front of theirs to get to me. Especially since I have Sonny with me. I was going one hundred and twenty on the highway, weaving in and out of cars that were in my way. Sonny didn't even say anything. My guess was that she was thinking about how lunch went with my mother. I think it went fine but my girlfriend thinks completely different. Once I hit an open lane with no cars in front of me, I sped up just a little bit more and then eased off the gas so I went back down to eighty miles per hour. Checking my mirrors, I didn't see the car in sight. I hurriedly got off the highway and decided to take the back streets home. Maybe that would keep people off of my back.

I figured it was Scott that was following me. One of his men that would follow me to find out more information on my life and what I do. Basically to find out about Sonshine. He won't back off now that he's found a "loophole". That loophole is bullshit and we have an agreement. As soon as he breaks it- scratch that- he won't get the chance to break it because I'll ruin him if he even tries.

I looked at Sonny. "You have the whole day off and you're dressed up… what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. There isn't much to do since everyone is working so I guess we can just hang out for the rest of the day."

So… we went to the movies and then walked around the botanical gardens… and then to dinner.

Nine hours later, she leaned on the counter, sipping her glass of wine slowly. We were both tired and stripped down into comfortable clothing. Her being in a pair of shorts and a shirt and me being in a pair of sweats she "burrowed" from me. I took a gulp from my glass, putting it down on the counter and taking her glass from her. I cupped the side of her face, moving the glass to the counter also. Sonny gave me a small smile before my lips captured hers. Her hand rose to my wrist, wrapping her fingers around it. She pulled back hesitantly, but I followed- still kissing her lips. My tongue grazed her bottom lip and she immediately gave entrance to me, draping her arms around my neck. I lowered my hands to her waist, pressing her into the counter. She tastes good and smells good. Her body is warm and I still want her just as much as I did when I first met her. The kiss picked up, causing me to gather the bottom of her shirt in my hands and take it over her head. Sonny removed my shirt also, slowly dragging her hands down my torso. Hoisting her up, I wrapped her legs around my waist and held her up by her ass. _Bedroom_, that's where I was headed. I carried us back there and crashed through her room door, dropping us both on the bed and feeling my body temperature rise.

When I kissed down her down her neck, she moved her fingers to my hair with a moan. I think it was my name but my head was cloudy. "Chad…" She whimpered, causing me to stop. I looked up, hovering over her slightly worried face.

"What's wrong?"

"I just don't want anything to change in the morning."

"They won't. I swear." I promised, kissing her. I ran my thumb across her temple and nodded. "I'll still feel the same about you in the morning." She nodded with a closed mouth smile and exhaled. "Okay?"

I hope I had a condom on me. I think I do. She let me take off her bra and I could see that she was a little awkward about it but I got her to relax by kissing her passionately. My member stirred in my jeans at seeing her naked at me. I knew this wasn't going to be something quick, I had to take my time since she trusted me with this. Sonny reached down between us, unbuttoning my jeans and pushing them lower on my hips. I hooked my fingers in the waistband of her shorts and pulled them down, leaving her panties on. My hands roamed her body, caressing every inch of her creamy skin that was exposed to me. She let my lips wander over all of her body, between her breasts and over her abdomen. Then finally, I watched her face as I pulled her panties off, down her legs and to the floor. Sonny had a soft patch of hair that was trimmed into a neat line.

I grew harder at the smell of her arousal, bending my body so our lips could meet. I hitched her leg around my waist and held her close to me, walking my fingers down the side of her body. _Slow_. I kept telling myself mentally. My finger slipped inside of her, gently pumping and watching her for any sign of wanting to stop. She moaned on my cheek softly. Her back arched off the bed involuntarily, pushing her chest into mine.

My member was pushing against my pants and it was becoming uncomfortable. I shifted onto my side a little bit and kept moving my finger inside her, adding another when I felt she was ready. Sonny wiggled on my hand, trying to create more friction. She was so tight around my fingers- I imagined how tight she'll be around all of me. Her breath hitched in her throat when my thumb pressed down on her clit, circling it. She became euphoric, her body trembling and becoming undone. I just kept moving inside her, smiling when she exhaled shakily. I pulled my fingers out of her and sucked her sweetness off my fingers. My pants and boxers found their way to the floor, our bodies under the sheets tangled with each others. I reached over to the side of the bed, taking my wallet out of my pants pocket and finding the condom inside.

"Ready?" I asked quietly. Sonny nodded and inhaled when I thrusted into her, her nails digging into my shoulder but relaxed a few seconds later. _Shit_, she was warm and wet… so fucking tight. She let out a very tottery breath before squeezing her eyes shut. "Sorry… are you okay?"

"It's okay." She grumbled in a chuckle. "I'm fine."

I waited until she gave me the okay to start moving. Her tense body calmed and her fingers massaged the hair on the nape of my neck. Carefully, I moved my hips, in and out to set a rhythm. Sonny whimpered a few times before they turned into moans. I wove my arm around her back, bringing her closer to me and ravishing her neck with kisses. She feels so good. I groaned on her skin slightly, muttering her name. She turned her head and blindly found my lips, tugging on my blonde hair and keeping one of her legs wrapped around my waist. I thrusted into her a little bit faster, my pants mixing in with hers. Sonny moaned from pleasure loudly, mixing my name inside of it. The pride swelled up in my chest. I felt her walls started to flutter around me before she completely reached her climax, clinging to me and stuttering out my name once more. She milked my member, causing me to tense up and release inside of the rubber. We both came down off of our highs, I did before her.

She found her breath and loosened her hold on me. Sonny was on longer a virgin. Our eyes met and a smile formed on both of our faces. "Wow…" Sonny exhaled softly. We laughed a bit and I dropped my forehead onto hers.

* * *

**A/N**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review! ****Tell me what you thought! I need and would love to read your **_**detailed**_** opinions so leave them in a **_**detailed**_** review. I hope you liked this chapter. So yeah, I tried my hardest and I'll start writing the next immediately. Review please and thank you… Chapter 11 coming soon…**

**I feel like this chapter could've been more detailed but my mind just wasn't letting me write it. I'm sorry for that also :\**


	11. Who You Are

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Did you like the last chapter? Tell me if you thought so… The wait was my fault. I had a major writers block that couldn't be helped no matter what I did. Thanks for the reviews… Enjoy!**

* * *

SONNY POV

An empty bed. A bed with no Chad. The tears watered in my eyes. _I'm so stupid. _I knew it was too good to be true. I sat up, running my fingers through my hair and shaking my head. I was a hit it and quit it… but I could've sworn he liked me more than that. Well, that's what I thought until the smell of bacon hit my nose. Huh, is here. Making breakfast- silly me. I got out of the bed and went into the hallway, turning into the bathroom so I can pee, brush my teeth and look somewhat presentable. After finishing my morning duties, I padded down the hallway silently walking into the kitchen. Wow, I overreacted.

"Good Morning." He was drying his hands with a paper towel.

"Morning." I said meekly. There was a little soreness between my legs but I knew that would be normal.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine." I fiddled with my thumbs, looking over on the stove. _French toast and bacon_… mm. "How are you?"

"I'm okay…" He said in a laugh and furrowed his brows a little. "Are you sure you're good?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… I just…" I shrugged and waved it off. "Everything smells so good."

He walked up to me and folded his arms with a grin on his face. "You didn't expect me to be here when you woke up…"

"No, I did." I denied quickly but he could see I was lying badly. Chad started to laugh. "Is that bad of me?"

"No, it's not…" He shook his head. "I wasn't going to leave. I never planned on leaving." _Oh…_

"Oh… that's good, then." I giggled and clicked my tongue. "You have to work today?"

"No, it's Sunday." He replied. "Are you _sure _you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm positive." I told him, walking around him and squeezing my eyes shut. "You must really like making breakfast."

"I make it because you like it so much."

"That's such a good answer but I think it has something to do with the fact that you're an early riser."

_I'm such an idiot._ I opened up the fridge and stared into it while he took the cooked bacon out of the pan and onto a plate. _What should I drink_?

"Sonny…"

I reached out for the carton of orange juice until Chad's strong arms wrapped around my waist. I put the carton down. He was so comforting. "Hm?"

"I'm not leaving…" He said into my hair.

"I didn't want you to." I said, hiding a smile.

"I love you, Sonny…" My stomach dropped into my ass. _Did he just say…he did! _Oh my God. He said that he loved me. I closed the fridge and bit down on my bottom lip. The butterflies in my stomach woke up and made me tingle on the inside. Turning around, I saw calm, blue eyed man in front of me. Who… just told me he loved me!

"I love you too." It was like his anxiousness gone away and he engulfed me in his arms, picking me up off the ground. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed right below his ear.

"I'm so glad you do…" I heard him say. I laughed on the inside and closed my eyes. Is this what it feels like being in love? Bliss? Relaxation? That feeling of completion, maybe? Or being wanted? I could only describe it as easiness. Or home? I felt… where I belonged in his arms. Until my starving stomach interrupted the moment, demanding to have food in it. He placed me on my feet seconds later and huffed out his nose. "You're hungry…"

"Very much so."

I sat down in one of the stools at counter. I watched Chad make breakfast quietly, admiring his bare back. Why is he making bacon without a shirt? I shrugged it off and tapped the counter. I wonder what he thinks about last night. Does he wish he could do it over? Did he like it compared to all the other girls that he's been with? There's so many other questions I could think of but I don't think it's good to over think a situation like this one.

"Sonny?" I blinked.

"Hm?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at his eyes.

"Eat..." Oh, he had placed a plate of warm food in front of me. I picked up the fork he also put on the plate and reached for the syrup, drowning my food while he made himself a plate.

"I'm not going into work today." I informed him. I could feel the sexual tension in the air. It wasn't a new feeling between Chad and I. Whenever we're together there's sexual tension. I just didn't think it would be this bad.

"Of course not, the stomach flu last more than a day." He glanced over his shoulder. I cut the corner of the French toast and stabbed it with the fork, putting it in my mouth. Mm.

"It sure does."

"And it's raining if you haven't noticed."

"I noticed." It was supposed to storm today. That's what New York One said. "We should stay in all day."

He took a seat beside me, taking the syrup and pouring it over his food. "That's perfectly fine with me. I get to be around you more."

"I don't know why you like spending so much time with me. I'm really not that interesting of a person."

"That's what you think. I just hang around you because you're beautiful. You make me look good."

"Oh really?" I laughed loudly and looked at him. "Well, what if I'm only hanging around you for… your money?"

He snorted and then smiled. "My money?"

"Yeah… you're rich… _and _attractive."

"Wow, I feel so used." He dramatically exhaled. "I didn't know that's what you really thought of me."

"I'm kidding…" I reached over and rubbed his hair. "I'm with you because you make me feel safe."

His brows rose a little and he swallowed hardly. "Safe?"

"Mhm."

"That's good..."

* * *

CHAD POV

She said I made her feel safe. How can I make her feel that way if I'm hurting people over money? If I'm in the mob? Maybe this is all getting to me. Maybe this whole… relationship thing is getting to me. I'm letting her get into my head and because she's in my head, I've been slacking at my job. I won't let this get out of hand. Especially since I know Scott is going to use Michael to fuck with me. Sonny… is my kryptonite.

All the pillows of the couch were on the floor, the curtains of her wall length windows were closed, and her bed comforter was on the floor along with several other blankets. I didn't plan on going anywhere since it was pouring rain and thundering outside. My lovable girlfriend was tangled up in the blankets as well as lying on top of me, dozing in and out of sleep. I've learned on several occasions that rain puts her to sleep on an instant. It was… cute. I ran my fingers through her dark brown hair and grazing my lips over her forehead. She used her thumb to stroke a scar on the inside of my arm. The one I got when I fought my father.

"Are you still awake?" She muttered.

"Yes."

"What are you thinking about? You're quiet…"

"Listening… to the rain." I replied, catching the hand that was rubbing my scar and intertwining our fingers. "What are you thinking about?" I brought our hands up to my mouth and kissed the back of hers.

"Nothing…" Sonny said. It took a while for her to speak again. "I'm wondering… what it is… you love about me."

"Your charisma… I love the way you always look at the bright side of things… you're optimistic." I said softly. "You're funny and kind hearted… _innocent_."

"I'm not innocent." She moaned in a giggle.

"Not anymore." I whispered. She snorted a laugh. "I love… that wrinkle you get on your nose when you're frustrated or angry. Your freckles…" I chuckled. "Your eyes and your smile. Your _laugh_… it's infectious."

"It's loud."

"It's adorable." I corrected. "It's easy to tell when it's genuine and when it's not. I love everything about you." I finished, running a hand up her side. "I wouldn't change a thing."

"You make it sound like I'm perfect."

"Because you are."

"I have imperfections."

"Those imperfections make you perfect." I said lowly, lifting her hand again and kissing the back of it. "I love the way you fall asleep every time it rains."

"Sorry…"

I laughed. "It's fine." I assured her and caressed her waist.

"What are you doing for Christmas, Chad?"

"Uh…" I breathed out. My mom is going to Barcelona for Christmas with Ethan. "I'm going to take care of a few things with the club… and the banks." I trailed off.

"That sounds boring." She pushed herself up on her hands and furrowed her brows. "You can come with me… down to the city… and spend it with my family and me."

"You want me to… meet your parents?"

"_Only _if you want to."

"I don't want to invade your family time, Sonshine."

"It's not going to be a big deal. My… mother loves company. My father…" She shook her head. "He'll question the hell out of you but… it'll be fun. If you want…"

"I don't know."

"I don't want you to spend it doing… business. It's Christmas... say yes…"

"Bu-"

"Yes?" She tried again.

"Fine." A huge smile played on her face.

"My mother's going to shove food in your mouth, though. She'll try to fatten you up." Sonny warned.

"I like food."

"I've noticed…" She giggled. "They'll like you."

"I hope so…"

I closed my eyes and smirked. "And if they don't… then you'll know that at least _I _love you."

"Best consolation ever."

I pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her, sitting up with her straddling me and holding her close my her ass. A large strike of thunder made us both jump and the lightning flashed through the curtains. I grabbed a handful of her hair and pushed her closer to me, eliciting a moan from her mouth. Sonny's core sat directly on my soft member and barely created friction when she moved up higher on me. She kissed down my jaw, and to my neck… leaving traces of wet kisses around my pulse point. Something crazy happens when she kisses my neck. I get hard quickly and highly aroused. A deep groan rumbled in my chest, making me flip us over so I was on top. My lips crashed down onto hers and our tongues battled for dominance. I grinded on her and moved closer when she wrapped both her legs around my waist. Then we separated, removing her tank top to leave her in just her panties. There was a loud ring and she instantly moved off of me, grabbing her shirt and pulling it back over her head.

"What?" I breathed out, kissing her again.

"There's someone at the door and if it's who I think it is, they have a key."

"Who has a key to your apartment?" I pulled back abruptly and glared at her.

"Tawni, Penelope, Portlyn… my parents."

"Your parents are here?" I got up immediately and ran off to the back. That'd be a horrible first impression if her parents decided to make a surprise visit.

"I don't think it's my parents." She announced loudly. I heard the door open and then two girls yell out her name. So, it's her friends. Damn them. They interrupted something I wanted to finish so bad. I pulled on my pants from yesterday and my shirt, walking out into a conversation I probably shouldn't have interrupted. Penelope… I think, stopped talking slowly and looked at me.

"Oh…" She looked a little taken back. "_Oh_… well, then…"

Sonny's face burned a bright red. "Does that mean I'll talk to you all later?"

"Yes, yes it does." Tawni waggled her eyebrows and grabbed her purse, leading the rest of her friends towards the front door. I followed behind them so I could lock the door on their way out. "We're sorry for interrupting."

"I'm not." Portlyn snorted under her breath and reached out to touch my abdominals but stopped herself. "You're so lucky, honey…"

Sonny scoffed loudly. "Do you guys ever think that you're making him uncomfortable?"

"No, but I know he makes you comfortable." She winked at Sonny and then smirked at me. "Details, later… bye…" All three of her friends walked out into the hallway of Sonny's floor, letting me close the door and lock it. Her friends don't make me feel uncomfortable but I know they make her feel that way. They purposely make her blush in front of me. I figured that out a few weeks ago. Sonny covered her face with both her hands and breathed out heavily.

"I'm sorry…"

"You always apologize when there's no need to…"

"I feel like I have to…" I chuckled lightly when she leaned against the counter and walked up behind her. I braced my hands on the outside of hers and leaned down to her ear.

"Do I make you uncomfortable, Sonshine?"

"Certainly not."

"So, does that mean I make you comfortable?"

She turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck. "What's with the questions, Mr. Cooper?"

"Just making sure, Monroe."

"You make me comfortable, happy… excited..." Her lips grazed over mine. "_Aroused_." My hand traveled down the small of her back.

"Hm." I kissed her fully and palmed her _perfect _round ass, squeezing it tightly and pushed her closer to me. "Strip."

* * *

"Don't fall asleep on me, Monroe." She smiled and dropped her head in the crook of my neck.

"I'm so tired." She whispered.

"Usually the man falls asleep after sex, not the woman." She moaned out of frustration and kissed my jaw line. "I want to take you somewhere."

"And where is that?"

"I don't know. It's not anytime soon, though." I replied. "You're leaving next month to go to Berlin."

"You're gonna miss me." She sang out softly. "I knew it."

I'm more worried about Michael Fucking Keese. "There's no doubt that I'm going to miss you and your annoying urge to jump on me every time you see me." She giggled as my phone chimed on the nightstand. "I just want you to be careful around Michael."

"What do you have against him except that he's my ex-boyfriend? Why does he bug you so much?"

"Because he's your ex-boyfriend and he going overseas with you…."

"Chad…"

"It's a man thing, Sonny. I'm sure that you wouldn't like it if I had to go overseas with a woman I worked with."

"I trust you."

I shook my head as my phone chimed once more. "That's not what I'm saying."

"It'll be fine. I told you before; everything is going to be fine." She picked her head up. "You're not going to answer your phone?"

"It's probably not important."

She reached over to the nightstand and picked it up. "It might be."

"Well, I don't want to answer it." I moved both my arms behind my chest.

"It's a text from Houston…" She then tapped the screen on my phone. "It says…" She's gonna read it?!

"Sonny, wa-"

"Needed at the club, there's a problem." There's a problem at my club? There's always a problem at my club. "That sounds urgent."

"It probably isn't."

"I think you should go see what it is…"

"Well… at least get dressed and come with me so we can go out after. We can go have lunch."

"I thought we were lounging today."

"We were but you insist that I leave the house and I insist on taking you out to get something to eat…"

She kissed my lips softly. "Fine…"

I barged into my club, annoyed when I saw all my security tying a woman down to a chair. She had deep red hair and looked like she's been through a tattoo parlor a few times. She was sexy, though. If I was single, I would've slept with her after I would've knocked some sense into her. I exhaled dramatically and shoved my hands in my pockets. Why Scott is having women do his dirty work, I don't know? But if he wants to break contract, he needs to handle it on his own so I can get rid of him and be done with it. There was also a man. A man that… I knew. A man that works for me. Kyle…

"What's the problem?" I shrugged. "Why is Kyle tied to a chair."

"Tell him the problem." Seth yanked on her hair harshly, causing her to laugh from pain.

"Where's your pretty little girlfriend? You didn't bring her with you?"

"No, I didn't. What's the problem?"

"Scott wants me to tell you to never leave your girlfriend alone." I furrowed my brows, keeping my calm façade.

"You searched her?" I turned my head to Cameron.

"Yes, boss… Her name is Catalina. She's twenty eight."

"Someone untie her." I ordered. Cameron and Louis took their guns out while Seth started untying the woman.

"You trust me that much to untie me?"

"No, I don't trust you at all but I figured tying you up won't make you talk." She rubbed her wrists and leaned back comfortably in the chair, quirking a brow at me. "What exactly, were you doing?"

"You really think I'm going to tell you?" I folded my arms tightly over my chest and glared at her. "Your looks don't intimidate me."

"I'm not trying to intimidate you. I just want to know what you were _planning _to do."

"Scott told me you don't hit women." She had a raspy voice that kind of matched her persona. She stood up; heels clicking with the two steps she took towards me. "Is it true?" I'm not going to have a conversation with her. "You left her alone. You didn't think that Scott couldn't get men into that building, Cooper?"

"So, you lured me away by having my men think there was a problem which caused me to come here?" I scratched my jaw. "That long ride here gave them time to get to her."

"You're smarter than I thought." She smiled.

"What exactly did you plan on doing?"

She pouted, putting her hands on her hips. "We planned on breaking your moral spirit but you're so well kept."

I grabbed her neck quickly, curling my whole hand around the base and clenching it tightly. She couldn't breathe, her face was turning red and her hands were trying to pry mine off of her. "You have five seconds to spit it the fuck out before I rip out your jugular."

"You're so fucking stupid. I hope your precious girlfriend suffers…" She squeaked out as my hand was growing tighter around her neck. "Slowly… painfully…" She struggled a little less and her hands dropped to her sides. I knew I hadn't killed her. I had just caused her to fall unconscious. I let her fall to the floor and dusted my hands off.

"Kyle… why are you tied to a chair? Untie him."

As Seth untied him, he frowned. "I'm sorry…" He said lowly. I furrowed my brows and tilted my head.

"What did you do?"

"I… needed the money…"

"What. Did you. Do?" I stepped closer to him. He took a step back.

"He gave Scott information about where Sonny lived… and what apartment she's in. Catalina was supposed to go up there but I felt bad and stopped her before she could. Cameron and Louis… found out."

"You turned on me?" I said calmly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking."

"You're basically my fucking accountant and you turned on me!" I screamed, taking a gun from the back of my jeans and waving it at him. "You got a lot of nerve. You know how this is going to work and you know what the consequence is and you do this!" I yell. "I've known you for four years!" He put Sonny in life threatening danger. I'm not going to let him live. I exhaled heavily and clenched my jaw. "Let's make this quick. I have somewhere to be." I took the safety off my gun and pointed it right in between the eyes on the bastard that stole from me. "I'll be kind and let you have a last word."

"I didn't mean to." He whispered out, tears falling down his face. "I was in a bind. Please... don't do this... "

"That wasn't the right thing to do." I shrugged, pulling the trigger quickly. The bullet went through his head and his body hit the ground with blood spilling from his head. It was followed by a loud yelp. I flipped the safety on my gun and turned my head. Shit... Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Ch-Chad..." Sonny breathed out, shaking her head. "Y-You..." She stared at the gun in my hand and then the body that was on the floor. What the fuck was she doing here? She stumbled back a few feet before running towards the door. I shoved the gun into Houston's hands and ran after Sonny, stopping her right before she got to the door. I put my hand on her shoulder and shook my head.

"It's no-"

"Y-You murdered him. Y-You're a murderer." She stuttered out, tears streaming down her face.

"It's not like that."

"What do you mean it's not like that!?" She exclaimed, sobbing hard. "You shot him, Chad! You killed a man." Sonny pushed my hands off her.

"There are two sides to this. You have… to listen to me." I breathed out, putting my hands on her waist and making her stay.

"Don't touch me!" She fought my hands. "D-Don't touch me!"

"Sonny, listen to me." I tried, holding her tighter.

"What are you? Are you a serial killer?" She cried. "A-Are you really what you told me?"

"Yes, I am." My hands were shaking. I needed her to trust me. I never wanted this to happen. "Sonny, please. I'm not going to hurt you. He just-"

"No, you killed him. You said you were good. You lied..." She croaked. "Who are you?" She muttered.

"The same man you fell in love with."

"No." She looked up; trying to stop her sobbing do she could talk. "You're not him. I don't know who you are..."

My jaw clenched. I can't lose her. "My father was a mob boss. He died and the position switched over to me." I said. "I shouldn't have lied. I tried to prevent this and I'm sorry."

She pushed away from me. "Don't."

"Please, don't push away from me. Just listen."

"You're a liar... a-a m-murderer. I don't know you. I don't know who you are." She sobbed harder, inching away from me like I was going to hurt her. "I don't want anything... to do with you."

"Sonny..." I tried to reach out for her but she just shook her head. "Baby... don't... please don't go away from me." Sonny covered her mouth when she sobbed again, leaving the building. I still went after her, hoping that she would give me a chance to explain it all but she had hailed a taxi quick... and drove off fast. _Damnit_! I lost her.

* * *

**A/N**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Tell me what you thought? I'd love to hear your detailed reviews :) This is not at all how I planned this chapter to go but I need a way to draw people back to this story somehow. I want… 15 reviews… because I REALLY NEED TO KNOW that you guys want me to continue this story. If not, I will delete it. So review and I'll put up the next chapter soon !**


	12. Listen to me

**A/N**

**Thanks so much for all your reviews :) I'm really glad you liked the last chapter. Here's an update to make up for lost time. I hope you like! ENJOY!**

* * *

SONNY POV

I stared at the wall in front of me, tears streaming down my face. Everything I knew about him was a lie. Everything he ever told me was a lie. Was it really that easy for him to lie to me? Am I really that gullible to believe him? There was a hole in my heart the size of Texas. I can't even think about him the same way. All I keep seeing… is him… shooting that man. I dated a murderer. I slept with a murderer. There was this sort of darkness that came over me. It was something that I could never get back from him. I've given a liar something I could never give back. I wasn't even sure if he truly loved me anymore. A tear slid on my bare thigh. He killed that man. A sob erupted. He shot him square in the head. I couldn't control my tears. The right thing to do would be to call the police but falling in love with him made it hurt even more. It would hurt me to see him in handcuffs. It would hurt me if they asked if I wanted to testify against him.

He's in the mob. There's a mob in The Hamptons. How come I didn't know this? You never hear about them in the papers. I chewed on my bottom lip harshly and covered my face. His father was in the mob… and now he's the boss. How'd his father die? Was he killed? Is that why his mother is so protective over him? I'm terrified of him, honestly. How do I know he won't kill me now that I know the truth about him? I don't know what to do. I don't want to be near him. I don't want to talk to him. I can't even fathom how scared I am. The most horrible part? I forgot that he had a key.

The front door closed softly and footsteps came in my direction. "Sonny?" I got up so fast and closed the bedroom door. I locked it and grabbed my phone off my dresser. I haven't seen him in a week. I'm not ready to.

"Go away or I'll call the police." I cried a threat. He knocked on the door.

"Sonny, please let me explain."

"Leave, Chad! Leave me alone. I want nothing to do with you." It was breaking my heart to push him away. "Go… away… forever."

"I can't." He said calmly. "Open the door and let me explain…"

"Y-You're going to hurt me…" I sobbed, covering my mouth. "Leave…"

"I would _never_, _ever_ hurt you, Sonny. I wouldn't dare hurt you." He only made me cry harder. "You just have to listen to me."

"N-No…"

"Baby, please..." I silently cried and shook my head. "It's been a week… I can't eat, I can't sleep… I can't think about anything but you."

"You killed a man, Chad! Did you forget that?!" I yelled from the opposite side of the door. I hit my fist on it once and inhaled. "You took someone's life."

"I did it for you! I took the life of someone who was trying to take yours." My face dropped. Someone was trying to kill me? Oh God… "A… rival… enemy… bad guy… whatever you want to call him… had found out where you lived. Luckily, Houston…" Houston's involved? "Cameron…" Who's that? "And Louis…" My driver? "Had stopped them in time." My breathing picked up and I started shaking. "If I had left him go, he would've ran to Scott and told him every little detail about you. Scott knows that I'm in love with you and he will do everything he can to hurt me." This is too much. This is too much! Who's Scott? "Please say something…"

"Am I safe?" I squeaked out.

"You're safe, enough, but you'd be safer if you were with me."

"I don't want to be with you." I leaned my forehead against the door and closed my eyes.

"I'll take that… just let me see you so we can talk… face to face. I need you to trust me…"

I stood with my hand on the doorknob, contemplating whether or not I should open the door. I had 911 on speed dial just in case. If he hasn't hurt me the entire time we were together, maybe he won't hurt me now. That's a good thought but I don't know. He's been lying this entire time so he could be lying about not wanting to hurt me. Or loving me… I sucked up as much courage as I could and unlocked the door. I ran to the other side of the room and waited for him to open it. I needed distance. And I needed something to defend myself with. I picked up a pair of scissors from off my dresser and held them in my hand. The bedroom door opened slowly and Chad stepped in, holding his hands up where I can see them.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"S-Stay over there…"

"Okay…" He drawled out. "How are you?" I pursed my lips tightly. "Shaken up?"

"What happened to your father?"

"He was killed by Scott's father."

"Who's Scott?"

"Rival loan shark slash drug trafficker."

"Are... you involved in drug trafficking?"

"Somewhat but not really..." He answered, stepping a little closer to me. I stepped back and held the scissors tighter in my hand. "You can't kill me with those, Sonshine." His hand held out to mine. Another tear slid down my face.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"Because I didn't want you involved. I didn't want you to have anything to do with this. Now that Scott knows we're together-"

"Were."

"_Were_ together… he's going to use you… to get to me. I don't want anything to happen to you." He whispered.

I grimaced. "Is my family safe?"

"They're perfectly fine. Scott doesn't care for outsiders. He only cares about what will deeply hurt me which is you… and my mother." He assured me. "I need you to come stay with me."

"No."

"Sonny, it's the best thing for you right now." Chad took another step closer, grasping my hand that had the "weapon" in it. He carefully took it away from me and threw it across the room. It landed near the closet. "Would you really stab me?" He muttered. I stared at the light hair on his chin. "Stay at my place. I can protect you better than if you were here. It's closer to me."

"I'm really scared right now…"

"That's understandable." When he touched me, I flinched. "You're going to be safe. I promise. I won't let anyone come close to hurting you. I swear that I'll explain this even more when we're at my house." What if he kills me at his house? "There are very important things you need to know about me."

* * *

CHAD POV

This is the first time I'm seeing Sonny in a week and she's scared for me to be near her. So scared, that she thought about stabbing me with a pair of scissors. You can see that she was distraught over this. She wasn't sleeping... of functioning properly. I guess if I was innocent and witnessed a murder, I'd be out if whack also. But she must know that it was for safety purposes. I'm not saying its her fault. I'm saying I'm doing what's necessary to keep her safe... and alive. She packed herself a suit cases with work clothes and casual clothes. She also packed her laptop and other mandatory amenities. I suspect that she'll be living with me for a while since Kyle is gone. I don't know how this is going to go. Kyle was on both sides. But in my eyes, he worked for Scott. So, I don't know if this breaks the agreement or not. If it doesn't, everything will slowly fall back into place. If it does, all hell could break loose and people could lose there lives. There's so much to think and worry about this time. All because I didn't listen to Grady about how relationships are dangerous.

Sonny tried to carry her suitcase upstairs into one of the guest rooms. She was struggling so I helped her out. She wasn't letting me near her. At least, not for a long period of time. And she was barely talking to me. I placed her suitcase on the bed of the guest room and put my hands in my pockets. Sonny just stared at the door and then at me. She wanted me to go. I obliged silently, closing the door on my way out. My body stiffened when I heard the lock click soon after. There's a good reason why she doesn't trust me. I don't blame her. My mind went blank as I sat on my living room couch, staring at the gun in front of me on the coffee table. I should teach her how to shoot one so she knows how to defend herself. I need to teach her a lot of things now. Trust me, she's not going to be an assassin. She'll just know how to handle herself in bad situations. We really need to talk first. I'll give her time to calm down.

Around one o'clock in the afternoon, my doorbell rang. I got up from my office desk and went to go answer it. Grady stood there with Mariah by his side. I gave a small smile and caught Mariah when she jumped in my arms. "Hey..."

"Why you look so sad? Are you happy to see me?"

"I'm very happy to see you. I'm just a little sad because I'm fighting with my girlfriend." I explained carefully. She cocked her head to the side and patted my shoulder. "She's upstairs if you want to say hi..."

"Okay." She shimmied out of my arms and ram up the steps. I followed Grady into my office and leaned on the wooden desk I had.

"So, she found out."

"She didn't just find out. She saw me shoot Kyle. She's freaked out."

"But that would be normal for anyone who's seen a murder. Did she call the police on you?" I shook my head. "Then, that's a good thing."

"I guess."

"Is the contract broken because you killed Kyle?"

"I haven't received a call from Scott so everything might still be intact."

"Hm..." He leaned back in my chair. "What're you going to do with Sonny?"

"What do you mean?"

"She's a liability."

"I'm not going to kill her. I can't. I won't." I replied. "I love her... and too much evidence would lead to me."

"Chad, she can tell at any moment."

"She wouldn't. I don't believe she would." I sighed. "I just have to talk to her. I have to tell her the truth about everything." He huffed out a breath of air. "She's staying here... for a while. I can keep her safe if she's here and not across town."

"I think you're involving her more than she needs to be by making her stay here."

"She's already involved. She was involved from the moment I met her." I muttered.

"How many times did I tell you that it was going to be extremely dangerous for you to have a relationship?"

"Plenty on times. I know, Grady but I couldn't help myself around Sonny." We both stayed silent for a while. "You have a daughter and you keep her safe."

"Because her mother lives across town and I don't have a feud with Scott; you do. And plus, if anything was to happen, my family is set up to live in England for a few years. I have shit taken care of. Here you are... dealing with a bystander who has no idea that Michael Keese is part of this and is going to Berlin. What's your plan?"

Damnit, he has a good point. "I don't know yet."

"Do you want me to speak to her?"

"No, I'll speak to her."

"We should both speak to her."

"No, because you'll threaten her." I scoffed. "I can handle my girlfriend, alright?"

"Yeah, whatever."

I stepped out of the room and walked down the hall to the guest from, knocking on the door that Sonny was behind. "Who is it?" Mariah yelled.

"Chad..."

There was a few sounds and then the door swung open by the little one. "She doesn't want to see you." Then it was slammed in my face.

"Mariah, you're supposed to be on my side."

I heard her giggle. "Sonny said we're having girl time. There's no men allowed." My jaw clenched.

"Tell Sonny that I really need to talk to her."

"She said she doesn't want to talk!" Can we stop playing messenger and talk like normal people, please?

"Tell her that we really need to talk to set a few things straight."

"She said she's listening."

"Jesus, Sonny... just open the door. This is stuff that pertains to you."

"No, I don't want to see you." She was by the door now.

I put my hand on the knob. "You're in my house."

"Not by choice. I didn't choose any of this shit."

"Oh... you cursed." The little one giggled.

"I understand that by now that you know, you need to know everything. Especially since this is stuff that seriously affects you."

"Like what?"

I rolled my eyes. "Like how your ex-boyfriend is related to Scott and is going to Berlin with you."

The door unlocked and Sonny opened it with a panicked look on her face. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Mari, go find your father. We need to talk alone." I said to her.

"Okay..." She skipped off. I entered Sonny's room and stood away from her so she was comfortable.

"What the hell are you talking about, Chad? Michael isn't involved."

"Michael is related to Scott. Why do you think he knows I have a gun? Why do you think I didn't want him in your house? Why do you think I'm not okay with you going overseas with him?"

"You're lying..."

"I'm not." She stared at the wall for a moment, folding her arms over her chest.

"How long has he been... working for Scott?" Her voice broke a little. I hope she doesn't cry again.

"A while. A long while."

"Even when I was with him?"

"Most likely." She used the dresser to help her stand and swallowed hardly.

"How come Michael didn't hurt me?"

"I don't really know."

She nodded her head carefully, keeping her eyes on the ground. "This is too much to handle. Everything I know about people is a lie..."

"You're really just going to have to trust me."

"I can't trust you. You lied to me about everything." She sneered.

"Not everything."

"Oh yeah?"

"I really am a loan shark. I'm really the owner of the club and I really do love you." She winced. "I swear that I do. I would do anything for you."

"S-So... is Michael going to try something on the trip?"

"Most likely."

She walked over to her suitcase. "I want to go to my parents. I want to stay there for a while."

"You can't."

"Why can't I?"

"Because Scott has people watching. They'll follow you down to the city and use your family as leverage."

She gasped horrifically. "There's people following me?"

"That's why Louis is always around you. He's your driver. Your security guard." I ran my fingers through my hair. "I have plenty of security on you. I have more on you than I do myself."

"I-Is Grady in this too?"

"Yes."

"But he has a daughter." She blinked back tears. Maybe this is too much for her to handle.

"He takes care of his own. He knows how to hide his family from others. Trust me, I asked Grady to get out of this... _life_ for his daughter but the money is way too... tempting."

"What do you mean it's tempting? How much money are you worth?"

"Why do you want to know?" I said defensively. "I can't tell you..."

"No, you _can't_ do that. You have to tell me. You've kept enough things." She snapped.

"Sonny, you're going to have to trust that I can't tell you."

"Chad, I just want to go back to the way things were."

"Things will never be the way the were. But you're going to have to act normal. Go to work and do what you normally do." I stated. Sonny peered at me with this look on her face that told me she was thinking.

"H-How many people... have you killed?"

"I can't te-"

"Tell me..." She breathed out. "Tell me or I'm leaving."

I took a deep breath, shaking my head. "Nineteen."

She went silent. It's like she was paralyzed. I waited for any response but the only one I got was her walking up to me and trying not to cry. "I hate you..." She pushed my chest. "You're a terrible person!" She pushed me again before pounding her tiny fists on my chest. "I hate you!" Sonny sobbed. "I hate you so much! You're so stupid!"

"Baby-"

"You asshole! Stay away from me." She pointed to the door and exhaled shakily. "Get out." She needs her space. So I'll give her that. I left the room and squeezed my eyes shut when the door slammed and locked. I dragged a hand down my face and started down the steps. I walked into the kitchen and saw Mariah sitting at the counter with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in front of her.

"Is she happy now?" Grady asked, putting the jelly back into the fridge.

"No…"

"I think you should let me talk to her."

"No. She's my… ex and I need to deal with this."

"Okay, boss." He joked, leaning down on the counter. "So, are you just going to keep answering her questions until she runs out of them?"

"You should get her flowers. That's what daddy does every time mommy is angry."

"It's not like that, Mari but that that's a really good idea. It might work."

"No, it won't." Grady grumbled.

I know it won't. But it'd still be nice to get her flowers. I know that won't be an apology for lying. It's going to take time for Sonny to warm back up to me. _If_ she even wants to warm back up to me.

* * *

SONNY POV

Chad's house didn't feel the same to me. It felt like there were things hidden in places that seemed obvious. I felt uncomfortable. I didn't want to leave the room because I didn't know what I might walk into. Some people might think that I'm being dramatic but you wouldn't understand unless you were in the same situation I was in. Chad had people over. They were all men. I could hear the deep voices booming from another room. I didn't know which room they were in but I heard them. I quietly opened the door and peeked out. Barefooted, I crept passed Chad's bedroom and heard the voices getting louder. They were arguing now. I had half a mind to see what it was about but another half to mind my own business. I walked downstairs into the kitchen to look for something to eat.

I haven't eaten at all today and my stomach demanded food. I made myself breakfast in the afternoon. Scrambled eggs and toast. Chad had some grapes so I took some of those also. I sat down at the dining room table with a glass of orange juice and ate, trying to ignoring the men upstairs.

'**Where are you?' – Sel**

'**Chad's house' – S.M**

'**Why ;)' – Sel**

I don't know if I should tell her the truth. What if that starts even more problems? Well, she's my sister and I'm pretty sure all my secrets are safe with her.

'**Promise not to tell?' – S.M**

'**Swear!' – Sel**

'**Chad is a mob boss. I saw him kill a guy last week and now people are following me. I'm at his house because he wants to make sure nothing bad happens to me' – S.M**

She didn't respond for a while. I waited for my phone to buzz with a new message but instead, I got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Are you serious or are you joking?" She immediately said.

"Serious… I wouldn't lie about this."

"What the fuck? What the fuck? Sonny, what the fuck is going on?"

I sighed. "Selena…"

"You can't stay at his house. He's dangerous!" She yelled. "He could kill you! You could get killed! You have to leave!"

"I can't leave. He said my apartment isn't safe."

She growled. "His house isn't fucking safe. You have to leave."

"I can't."

"I will drag you out of that house, Sonny!" She yelled louder through the phone. "He isn't right for you. Break up with him!"

"I did!"

"So, then what the _hell _are you doing at his house?! You just said he killed someone and now you're over there sitting all dandy!"

"I'm not dandy!" I exclaimed angrily. "Will you please calm down for five seconds?" She huffed over the phone and then it sounded like she slammed a door. "He's giving me answers."

"That's not the point. You can get killed! Sonny! You can go to jail for affiliation! You are to pretty to go to jail! You'll become someone's bitch!"

"Selena, I'm not stupid." I stopped her from talking. "I'm just trying to stay alive right now and you freaking out on me isn't helping my nerves. I promise that I will explain all of this to you eventually."

"_Eventually?_ Hell no. You're explaining this right now. Is he holding you hostage or some shit?"

"I can't." Multiple footsteps came down the stairs. My heart started beating faster. "It's complicated."

"Complicated?"

"Yes."

A hand rested on my shoulder and made me jump. "Well, I'm doing an investigation on him. Anything I find will be sent to your email." Selena said. She's in college. How can she possibly have time to investigate?

I looked up and saw Chad before I felt him sliding the phone away from my ear. "Who is this?" He said into it. I could hear Selena screaming at him. "She's fine, I swear." She screamed at him again; calling him 'A son of a bitch' and a 'criminal'. She's saying the things I wish I had the balls to say. "I swear to you that she will be fine but right now, we have to talk." He hung up on her easily and put the phone back down on the table. Chad crouched down to my level and squeezed his eyes shut. "You cannot tell anyone."

"She's my sister."

"I don't care. You have to keep this to yourself, Sonny. This isn't something you tell…"

"She's my sister. I had to tell her."

"And then what if she tells your parents? Your parents tell the police. The police start investigating and people get hurt. The police cannot be implicated. If they are… a lot of people are going to get hurt." I swallowed the lump in my throat and directed my eyes towards my plate. "You _need _to meet a few people."

"I don't want to meet anyone. I've learned enough for today."

"This is mandatory. You can sit here and meet them or come to the foyer." I pushed my chair back and followed Chad into the front of the house, slowing down my walking when I saw a group of buff, scary looking men. There were 13 of them. I only knew one of them… and that was Louis. "These are the men you can trust. They are here to make sure that you're protected at all times."

Louis and another man stepped forward. "You already know me." Louis said. "This is my partner Cameron. We'll be with you at all times." Cameron nodded his head at me.

Louis, Cameron, Seth, Houston, Troy, Alex, Joshua, Ryan, Caleb, Luke, Paul, Antonio and Jared. That's his protection detail. They all were really buff and they all carried guns. I didn't understand why it was mandatory for me to meet them until Chad started giving them orders. Caleb, Luke and Paul were to stay around my apartment building whenever I was to stop over there. Antonio and Jared made sure no cars or people followed. Louis and Cameron are to drive me around in a car that Chad knew was safe while Seth, Houston, Troy and Alex took care of things. I called those four "Assassins" I think their name is pretty clear. I didn't know what Grady but it must be what Chad does. He's like Chad's assistant I guess. Once he asked if I had any questions, I shook my head and watched them all leave. My life will never be the same anymore.

* * *

"I'd really wish you'd talk to me." Chad said as we ate a late dinner. I picked at my food, pushing steamed broccoli around my plate. "I don't know what you're thinking."

"You're a liar. I'm thinking you're a terrible, _terrible_ person." I looked up and saw his jaw clenching. "You made me believe that you were this person that does nothing wrong."

"I had no choice with this. I didn't ask to be born into this life. I can't change what I've done. The only reason all this shit is fucked up is because I fell in love with you…"

"So, this is basically my fault?"

"No…"

"That's what it sounds like. Then, maybe I should just go." The chair skidded on the floor when I stormed up the stairs into the guestroom. Thank goodness I didn't unpack my suit case. I slipped on my sneakers and then my sweater before grabbing the heavy bag and yanking it into the hallway.

"Stop…" He grabbed my hand and pulled me away from my bag. I fought to get away from him, twisting my hand out of his and shoving away. He grabbed my biceps and swung me against the wall. It's amazing how he _has _the ability to hurt me but doesn't hurt me at all.

"Get off of me." I struggled and pleaded.

"You're not listening. I'm doing this to keep you safe and if you leave to go to your apartment, you're going to get hurt. If you try going to your parents, he's going to kill your family. Scott McCarty is a _ruthless_ bastard that will do anything to get what he wants. Right now, he wants me to lose it and you're going to make me do that if you do something stupid, Sonny!" He said deeply in my face. "Do this because you don't want to lose your family. You don't want to lose your life."

"How do I know you're not going to hurt me?"

"Because I would've done it already." He blatantly said. "I told you that I love you because I do."

"You lied about everything else… how do I know you're not lying now?"

"Because I'm not. I fell for you on accident even though I tried to prevent it. I've tried so hard not to fall for you but the moment I slept with you was different… I'm still the Chad you fell in love with. I'm just not the guy that… works in a bank." He said softly. I stared at the floor; unable to look him in the eyes because it sounds like he's telling the truth but I just can't believe it. "There are thing I will tell you and there are things I _can't_ tell you. I love you… and I'll do anything for you. You just _have _to trust me."

I chewed on my bottom lip. "Fine."

"Good…"

"This doesn't mean that we're back together."

"I know it doesn't."

"This just means that… I trust you… to keep me safe but… I don't want to see anything that has to do with killing. I want to be in the dark about that."

"Fine. I'm sorry I lied." I glared at him shortly, dragging the bag back into the room and slamming the door. I'm still mad at him.

* * *

**A/N**

******So… like, love, hate, bored? Tell me what you thought? I'd love to hear your detailed reviews :) ****I hope you liked this chapter. So yeah, I tried my hardest and I'll start writing the next. Um, 15 reviews and thanks for those who reviewed the last one. I won't take it down since you guys don't want me to. I just have to find some motivation to write. Anyway... **** Review please and thank you… Chapter 13 coming soon…**


	13. Uncle Graham and Liabilites

**A/N**

**Hey! I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter and I'm happy you're reviewing :) Thanks... these fast updates are making up for lost time! ENJOY!**

* * *

CHAD POV

Waking up yet again without Sonny next to me sent a wave of tiredness over me. This is getting out of hand. A week and a day without waking next to her is killing me slowly. I'm thinking of any way I can get her to trust me without pushing too. I know that her seeing me take someone's life is hard for her but if she just understands that I don't just kill to kill, things will be easier. I only kill if I have to. If it's mandatory and… it was my mistake in bringing her with me that day. I honestly thought that she would stay in the car. I didn't think that she would get out. I also didn't think that she'd be able to get in. There's something wrong with my security. They're letting people slip by them and I have to find out what the hell is going on with them.

I pushed my covers over me and got up, blindly walking to the bathroom that was closest to my room. I walked in and saw Sonny applying her make up for the day. Even though I told her that she doesn't need any, she still wears some to work. She applied a pink-ish lipstick to her lips while I reached into the shower and turned on the water. I could see her watching me through the mirror. A smirk grew on my face. Leaning on the counter next to her, I folded my arms.

"If we're not together, what makes you think it's okay to walk around my house in," I fingered the lace of her panties. "Skimp underwear?"

"If we're not together, what makes you think it's okay to come in the bathroom while I'm half dressed? And what makes you think it's okay to touch me… there?" She pushed my hand away swiftly and glared at me. "Don't touch me at all…"

"Aren't we friends?"

"Not exactly." Sonny ran her fingers through her straight hair. "Aren't you taking a shower?"

"I'm waiting for you to get out. Friends don't see each other naked but since I caught you staring at my abs…" I drawled out lowly. She huffed out a breath of air and shook her head. "You may have broken up with me but that doesn't mean you're not attracted to me. I _know _you're attracted to me. I can tell by the way you're standing right now…"

Sonny's face softened but she held her ground. "You must be horny." She said deadpanned.

"Look what I woke up to." I motioned up and down her body with my hand. "I'm going to be deprived." We've only had sex three times. I don't think I'll be deprived of anything.

"So, how did you keep women uninvolved but at the same time, kept yourself entertained?" Sonny folded her arms and turned to me. "You slept around, I figure."

"Yes…"

"You only slept with the same person once?" I nodded. "That's disgusting."

"Not every girl has morals like you…"

"Not every girl is stupid like me to sleep with a man that kills others. Do you kill women also?" I clenched my jaw tightly and turned so I was facing her. I still toward over her but the only change is that she's more intimidated. I could see the fear in her eyes.

"No, I don't." I forced out.

She scoffed loudly. "Why are you in here anyway? You don't have a _real _job so why are you up so early?"

"I need to get dressed. I have business to take care of…" I simply stated. "It's nothing that concerns you."

"Obviously. I don't want to be involved in your _murderous _ways."

I snickered coldly, rolling my eyes. "You're really not going to let this go? You're being really immature about this."

"You're the one that's forcing me to stay here. You're the one that's forcing this… _new _persona on me." She stepped closer and narrowed her eyes. I'm not intimidated by her. She's so tiny.

"I'm not _forcing_ you to do anything, Sonshine. I'm being regular me."

"Which regular? The one where you kill people or the one where you lie?" I braced the counter, feeling my anger building up inside me. "Oh, you're being sensitive Chad?"

"And you're being a bitch, Sonny." I sneered. "I don't expect you to cling to me to save your life but I had hoped that you wouldn't be this way. I hoped that you would stay the same."

She blinked, confused. "I am the same. It's you who's different."

"How am I different?" I turned off the shower that was wasting water and faced her once more. "Explain. I'm not different. I'm not yelling at you, I'm not treating you different. If anything, I'm treating you with even _more_ care. So fucking explain. How I'm different?"

"Stay away from me. I hate you." She opened the door and took a few steps forward to the hallway.

"You only hate me because I'm right." Another arrogant smirk played on my lips. "I love you, Sonny."

She whipped around, pushing my chest. I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me, pressing my lips to hers. She fought me, pushing and pulling her body into mine in trying to get me to stop. I held her arms by her sides, and pushed her against the wall. Still, she fought me for a while. I didn't let up. I felt her start to give in. Her lips started moving with mine and her body stopped fighting it. I released one of her arms and cupped her face, slipping my tongue between her pink lips. Sonny put her hand on my shoulder, jerking me back harshly.

A pain hit the left side of my face, leaving me dazed and a little hurt. Sonny had slapped me. Sonny out of all people had slapped me. Breathless, I looked at her glaring at me. I've been slapped before but it hurts more when she does it. She backed up towards the guest room. "Stay. Away from me."

* * *

SONNY POV

Damn the sparks that I felt! Damn the ache for him that formed between my legs. I will not be with a murderer. Maybe it was a little uncalled for to hit him but that'll make him stay away from me. That'll tell him that I don't want him in that way even though I desperately do. He just… I can't trust him. Even though I said I would last night, it's hard. It's hard after he lied about so much. I don't think my real challenge is Chad. I think it's going to be Michael and sitting by him in the office, trying to pretend that I don't know about him. After getting dressed for work, Louis drove me to the office and we parted ways. He'd be sitting outside the building for the rest of the day. That must be boring.

My heart sped when Michael came in my line of sight. Does he know that I know? What'll he do? Should I say something to him? I placed my bag down on my desk without saying a word to him and went to get my bosses coffee.

"It's been a week since you've been to work. What's wrong with you?"

"I've been sick."

"Bullshit. A stomach flu doesn't last that long." I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. "Did you break up with your boyfriend or something?"

Should I tell him the truth? Maybe that'll save Chad all the trouble of dealing with me if we aren't together and Scott knows. "Yes, I did."

"You were so heartbroken that you didn't come into work?"

"I couldn't bear it." Walking into the break room, there were four other people in here. Two eating breakfast and two talking over coffee. "What do you want from me?"

"Why aren't you living in your apartment?"

I froze. "Excuse me?"

"I heard you weren't living there anymore and I want to know why." The blood rushed through my ears. Who told him? "Where'd you go?"

"It's none of your business, Michael."

He chuckled as I reached up to get a cup from the cabinet. "It is my business. Everything you do is my business. I told you I was going to make your life a living hell…"

"It's been a living hell… with or without you." I whispered to him, patting his shoulder. "Don't you have anything better to do than bother me…?"

His hand slithered around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "I can't wait to go on that trip with you. Maybe I'll be able to give Cooper a run for his money… or maybe I'll just get Cooper to run."

"Leave me alone." I seethed between my teeth and elbowed him away. Again, he pushed the hair away from my ear.

"You want me to leave you alone?"

"Yes…"

He smiled sadistically. I gagged a bit. "Tell me where you're staying and it'll make everyone's lives easier."

"Who's everyone?"

"Cut the shit." He quipped. "You know your boyfriends mob boss and you know that you're in danger."

My eyes fell closed. "I'm not in any danger and… how did you get into this life? I thought you were better than this."

"Blood relation. Where ever you're staying, Sonny, you're going to be found… there are methods and ways to finding people." He looked over his shoulder for a moment before digging his nails into the side of me. I covered my mouth to hide a pained cry. "There are different methods in getting people to talk. I specialize in both."

I was freed from his hands, silent tears sliding down my face. _Get it together, Sonny_. I have to act cool. I have to remain calm like everything is normal. I pulled myself together and made my boss' coffee before walking back to my desk and grabbing the iPad in the bottom drawer. I knocked on his office door and went inside, seeing him leaning back in his chair with a pen in his hand. It looked as if he was signing contracts. I took a deep breath.

"Good Morning." I handed him his coffee.

"Good Morning…" He looked a little grim. I furrowed my brows.

"Is everything alright, Mr. Di Mark?"

"Where were you this past week?" Is he part of the mob also?

"I've been home… sick." I lied. "I'm sorry I didn't call. I was in and out of the doctor's office."

"A simple call would've sufficed." He said deeply. "You're my first assistant. How does that look? It's unprofessional."

"I know."

"I have half a mind to fire you."

Oh… shit… "Mr. Di Mark, I truly am sorry. I-"

"But I'm not. As of right now, Michael has been filling in for your position and it will stay that way until further notice."

"I've been demoted?" I gasped unbelievably. "Sir, I've been with this company for a while now…"

"And maybe you've grown too comfortable. We may be friends but I'm still your boss and this is still a professional work area." I squeezed my eyes shut. "You will take a five hundred dollar pay cut…"

"A f-five hundred dollar pay cut?" I blurted out. "That's unfair. I've been my blood and sweat into making charts and setting up _meetings_… getting coffee that I've burned myself numerous times for." My hands shook. I can't fucking believe this! "I use that five hundred dollars to pay my rent."

He held an impassive expression the entire time. This is _crazy_! "You may work your way back into your position but as of now, you're my second assistant. You're dismissed."

"Mr. Di Mark-"

"Please excuse yourself and have Michael come in here and brief me on today's issues." He clenched his jaw and flexed his neat eyebrows.

He was serious. Holy shit. This is… unbelievable. I turned on my heel and walked out of the office, closing the door on the way out. Michael grinned when I pushed the iPad into his chest and slumped down into my chair. This is shit. My life is shit. I wanted to cry but I didn't want to seem weak. My knee bounced impatiently. I needed my girls. I wouldn't tell them about Chad but I would tell them about how much of an asshole that Michael was. I need the support right now or I'm going to drive myself insane. Pulling out my phone, I texted them and told them to meet me in the bathroom that's across from the break room.

"What's so urgent about this?" Penelope crossed her arms and looked at me. "You haven't spoken to us all week."

"I'm sorry. I've been busy."

"Yeah, we know you have been. You get a boyfriend and forget about all of us." She snorted. "It's nice to know that it's hoes before bros..." I held back a laugh.

Tawni giggled. "You're not a bro... You're a woman."

"You get what I'm saying." She groaned. "Anyway, you fucking suck as a friend right now..."

"I'm really sorry. It hasn't even... had anything to do with Chad." I started carefully. "Well, it does... But I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Portlyn tilted her head. "You call us in here and you're still keeping secrets."

"You've been keeping a lot of secrets lately." Tawni eyed me suspiciously. "Are you pregnant?"

"No, I'm just... I got demoted." I finally came out with it. "I got demoted and Michael took my place."

They all went quiet for a short moment. I want to tell them about Chad so bad. I need someone to talk to. "You'll work your way back up to it." Penelope shrugged. "I don't see what the big deal is."

"He's been here for a short amount of time and he gets promoted. Maybe he's out to get your job completely."

"Maybe. He gets a five hundred dollar raise while I get it cut."

"He cut your check five hundred dollars?" Portlyn's jaw dropped. "That's crazy." I could quit. "Did you speak to him?"

I frowned. "He's upset with me for pulling a no show."

"Honestly, Sonny... I love you but I couldn't care less." Tawni spoke up, waltzing towards the door. "You haven't spoken to any of us in a really long time and you expect us to be there when something happens? Why don't you go talk to your boyfriend since you make a lot of time for him and not for us?" I exhaled tiredly.

"That's not fair, Tawni. I'm trying to balance the two."

"No, you aren't. If you were, you'd know that I was expecting a baby. And you'd know that Penelope went on a couple of dates with a really nice guy. " My eyes lit up. When did that happen?

"You're pregnant?"

"Was." She corrected.

"Was? W-What happened?"

"I lost it three days ago."

I'm such a horrible friend. "But I just seen you last week. Is that what you were trying to tell me when you stopped by that day?" Nodding, I covered my eyes with my fingers. "I'm such an asshole. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. I need my space right now just like how you needed yours." Tawni walked out of the bathroom with those last words. I moaned out of frustration eyeing my two other friends.

"Are you going to leave also?"

* * *

CHAD POV

"We all need to have a little talk..." I circled the small meeting room in my club. The floors were just cleaned thoroughly two days ago. There wasn't a stain anywhere. A black light couldn't even find anything. I tapped the butt of my gun with my nose. "I do not understand how you all are letting people slip by you. Can someone tell me how people are getting into places they shouldn't be?" They all remained unspoken, looking at one another like there was an actual reason. "Well?"

"Boss..." Troy cleared his throat. "Don't you think you're going to new levels to keep Sonny safe?"

"What do you mean?"

"She's a liability." Caleb blurted. "One one from her to the police and we're all going down."

"Have I not gotten us out of trouble before? It's not your place to worry about that." I pushed his shoulder roughly and took in a huge breath of air to calm myself. "I'm going to ask this… and I want the truth. Are any of you working… for Scott? Because I think we have a rat amongst us."

"There are no rats."

"Then why the hell aren't things being watched?! Why are people slipping by?!" I roared. I was trying to keep my calm but it wasn't working. This was too serious for words. "My father wouldn't stand for this!"

"He wouldn't have fallen in love." A raspy, smokers' voice entered the room. I turned my head and immediately hid a smile. I walked up to the older man and gave him a hug.

"Uncle Graham." I said aloud, backing away from him. "What're you doing here?"

"I came to check up on you. My brother left his fortune to his son and it seems you're fucking things up." He chuckled, taking a seat in one of the chairs near the table. "We need to talk…"

"I'm busy as you can see."

"Fine. Give us some privacy boys."

My Uncle Graham, my father's oldest brother, is fifty seven. He's been smoking for years so his voice is raspy but he's as fit as a horse surprisingly. I shooed everyone out of the room. I'm never intimidated by another man but my Uncle Graham is different. I've always been afraid of him. Ever since I saw him beat up a guy for rear-ending his car, I've been terrified. He's also been in jail. He did a year and a half when I was fourteen because of fraud. Graham has the power to end everything I've ever worked for with the snap of his fingers. Actually, he has more authority than I do.

"Who is this lady that you have fallen for?"

"Her name is Sonny… Sonny Monroe…"

"I've never heard of her."

"Because she's clean. She doesn't have criminal history and she's not affiliated with anyone." I responded lowly, watching him take out a cigar from his jacket pocket. He offered me one but I shook my head, no.

"What I really want to know is… why she's interrupting your life style? The books have been going down, Chad."

He took a lighter out of his pocket, lighting the cigar. "Why do you care?"

"Because I told my brother not to leave this with his dumbass kid but he did anyway." I balled my fists up underneath the table. "You need to get unacquainted with her."

"I can't do that."

"Why the hell can't you? Do I need to take care of it?" He curtly stated.

I answered hastily. "No! You don't have to do anything. I have all this under control. I'm the boss. I can handle this…"

"You better… or I'll handle it for you."

"You won't do shit, Uncle Graham. She has nothing to do with this and even more so, she's with me so she's under my protection."

"Listen to me closely. I don't give a fuck about your girlfriends' safety. If she's getting in the way of my money-"

"It's _my _money…"

"Family money!" He slammed his fist on the table. "I will take care of her whether you like it or not."

"You're not going to touch her because nothing is going to happen and so help me… if you hurt any _part _of her… I will kill you." I narrowed my eyes. "I never want to threaten family but you're threatening her and she _is _my family."

A grin crept across his face. "Is the sex _that _good?" He exhaled smoke.

"It's not about sex."

"Oh, it isn't? She isn't shit and she's not worth it! She's not a part of your family. She's a girl and there are a million of them in America. I can get you a Brazilian girl. One with a fat ass for fucks sake it doesn't matter… you just can't put everything this family has worked for on the line for one bitch."

I rose from my feet and walked towards the door. "She's not a bitch so don't ever call her that... go back home and stay out of my way." I swung open the door and called for Ryan. "Show my uncle to his car and see to it that he leaves this side of the Hamptons."

"I'm just saying, Chad. Don't fuck this up."

"And I'm saying to mind your fucking business. You have your ways and I have mine. And since my father left it to a _younger_, _smarter_ man; take your tired ass home before you pop a blood vessel."

"I'll be back to check up on you soon. I want to see progress." I fell to the floor, pushing myself up immediately and rubbing my jaw line that his fist had hit. He glared at me and fixed the cigar between his teeth while smoothing out the lapels on his jacket. "Watch the disrespect. You may be boss but I'm still your uncle and I'll knock your ass out without a thought." He cleared his throat and strolled out of the room and down the secluded hallway. _Fuck_.

* * *

SONNY POV

My cell phone buzzed while I was on my break. I have four new emails all from Selena. I opened them up and pressed the link that read **'Chad Dylan Cooper found innocent in 'Kelsey' Case'** it read:

_Chad Dylan Cooper, who was accused of murdering four in the summer of 2011, has been found innocent. The suspect is known for his late father, Jack Cooper, former mob boss. With no evidence in murder weapons and a solid alibi, Cooper got off while the murderer still runs free in NY._

That was only the first few lines. I skimmed through it, hearing my heart beating in my ears. After that, I didn't want to click on anymore links. I'd rather it be a mystery of what he was in the papers for. I wonder how I've never seen any of these papers. Did he always have them retract the story or pay someone to keep quiet about the things that came out into the open? Is the mob a mystery to a lot of people or was I just completely oblivious to it.

'**I'm still safe, despite what the article says' – S.M**

'**Sonny, please leave him. He's not worth losing your life and I cannot lose my sister over some bullshit' – Sel**

'**I'm going to be fine, I promise' – S.M**

* * *

I ate a bowl of cereal for dinner. If Chad and I were together, I would've cooked but since we aren't. Chad isn't home yet and Louis is sitting on the couch. I don't know why he hasn't left but I bet that Chad told him not to leave me unattended when he wasn't around. He read the paper while I'll ate. Louis was a very quiet person. I've never truly heard him speak to me.

I broke the silence. "How long have you worked for Chad?"

"I worked for his father first. I guess six years…" My brows rose. Six whole years?

"Do you ever get tired of seeing people die?"

"They were going to die anyway. They just ended up dying earlier than expected." I shivered. That was kind of cold.

I picked up more cereal with the spoon. "Have you ever killed anyone?"

"No."

"Seriously injured?"

"Several." Damn…

"How come you don't get out of this life? How _do _you get out of this life?"

"I've been in and out of jail, Ms. Sonny. There aren't any jobs out there for me but this one seemed to fit. There isn't a way out unless you go on the run… or you die. When you run, you live in fear and I'd rather die than live in fear." He turned the page in the paper while I shoved the spoon in my mouth. "Frightened?"

"A little."

"Good." He snickered. "You're safe. Although it may not seem like it right now, you're safe. He won't let anything happen to you." How does he know? I chewed nervously. "He'd rather have his own life taken than to see you hurt…" I choked a bit… putting the bowl down on the coffee table and coughing into my hand. "You alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Chad can't die.

As much as I'm upset with him… he can't die. He won't. Everything will be normal in a few months. I got up, taking the bowl into the kitchen and dumping the tiny bit of milk I had left down the drain. The front door opened I heard him tell Louis that he was relieved. The door closed and I guessed that Louis left. I rinsed my dish and put it in the dish washer.

"How was work?"

"I got demoted and Michael got pushed up." I told him.

"You got demoted?" He sounded surprised. "How in the hell did that happen?"

"I was absent, Michael stepped up… he gets a five hundred dollar raise while I take a five hundred dollar cut."

"Shit." Chad grumbled, draping his count on a bar stool "I'm sorry that happened." He walked around the counter and picked at the sleeve of… his shirt. "Why are you wearing my shirt?"

"All my casual clothes are too dressy to wear around the house."

"This is something a _girlfriend _would do." His hand wrapped around my waist lightly, pushing me so I was standing in front of him. "Are you my girlfriend again?"

"No." He hummed, smoothing his hand underneath his shirt. "What're you doing?"

"Nothing…"

"I told you not to touch me."

"You're letting this happen so you must be fine with it…" I pushed his hand away and stepped back, shaking my head.

"I'm not fine with it. Use some self-control."

I turned away and walked up the stairs, closing the door to my room and flicking on the lights. I flopped down on the bed and picked up the vibrating phone from my bed. It was a text message from a number that I didn't know. I opened it and damn near fainted when I read it.

**'I told you that I have my ways of finding you. Sleep tight.'**

"Chad!" I screamed, bolting out of the bedroom, down the hallway and crashing into him at the top of the stairs.

"What's wrong?"

* * *

**A/N**

**********So… like, love, hate, bored? Tell me what you thought? I'd love to hear your detailed reviews :) ****I hope you liked this chapter. Is it exciting? Are you nervous? What do you think is gonna happen? Tell me in a review :) Now, you should be satisfied that I updated 3 times in the past 3 days. ************Anyway... ****Review please and thank you… Chapter 14 coming soon...**


	14. I promise you

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Thanks so much for all the beautiful reviews I have received lately :) I'm just letting you know that this is a short chapter but I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

SONNY POV

Chad's hand skimmed the small of my waist, freezing me in the position I was in. What is he doing? I was only half awake and his hands on me felt glorious. I sighed. "What're you doing?"

"I'm sorry for lying to you…" He softly said. "I knew that one day… all the lies would come out but I thought I'd be more prepared. You were eventually going to find out. I just didn't plan on it that way. Everything was going to be explained to you… but then, you found out in the worst way possible." I furrowed my brows, yawned and then turned around to face him.

"Even then, you thought that I would be okay with it? Murder is-"

"As bad as it is, there's always been a reason for it." He cleared his throat. "I never pulled a gun out on anyone without a legitimate reason."

"I don't think there's a legitimate reason for taking anyone's life."

"When it involves yours, it's a legitimate reason. The guy you saw gave one of Scotts girls information about you. She was trying to get into your building. If I let the guy go, he'd run back to Scott like the rat he was and they'd have your address, family information… work schedule… shit like that." Oh my God. "I only did it… because I didn't want him to go after you. Also because he worked for me and had two faces…"

"Two faces? He worked for that guy…?" Chad nodded. "How come you don't stop this?"

Chad shook his head. "I can't. Well, I can but I'm trying to do the same things my father would've done. I'm sure he would've found a way to keep my mother safe… better than I'm keeping you safe but I'm trying… I'm going to try. Nothing is going to happen to you."

"How come Scott's not going after your mother?"

"My mother packs too much heat." He chuckled, pushing a lock of hair behind my ear. I played with the sheets for a moment, taking in everything he just told me.

"Why does Scott have problems with you?"

"Scott's father… killed my father… so… I killed his father." He looked into my eyes briefly. "It was an eye for an eye." Oh wow, was that the first person he ever killed?

"Don't you know an eye for an eye makes the whole world blind?"

"No, it was out of rage. I wasn't thinking." He said. "Everything crashed down on me really fast."

"How?"

"Before my father died, we got into a fight…" I eyed the scar on his shoulder, running my finger over it. "I said some horrible things and then he was killed. My mom started fighting with my family over money, Scott's father robbed us, I was put in a position I didn't want to be in… so I… sought out vengeance on the person that caused the mess…"

"Is your anger something you can't control?" I was going to be late to work. Really late.

"No, I can control it. It's not that kind of anger. It's just... I was so angry about losing my father."

He looked upset. I tried my best to keep my feelings out of it but couldn't. "W-Well... tell me about him..."

"About my father?" I nodded. "He was... great." He chuckled. "Always fit and strong. When I was a kid, he wasn't around that much. I never knew why until I was a teenager. But when he was... it was always like Christmas. He bought me everything I ever wanted."

"You were spoiled."

He snorted. "Nah... I wasn't spoiled. I knew the value of things. My father," Chad looked up at the wall for a long while, stopping his hand on my side and running it up my arm. "My father was... also stern. He demanded respect all the time and when you're going through those rebellious years, it didn't work in my house."

"Meaning?"

"He whopped my ass a couple of times." A grin formed. "He beat me into the man I am today. And not beat... in that sense."

"I get it." It's not a boat load of information but its truth. "Do you ever regret doing the things you do? I mean, those people... they have families and they just... don't you feel guilty?" I have a feeling I'm not going to like the answer of this question. "Never mind, don't answer that."

"It's not that I don't. I just become accustomed to it."

"How do you become accustomed to taking a life?"

"I've been doing this for a couple of years." He sighed. I imagined the different ways Chad could hurt people. I went off into my own daydream that was worthy of crying over. This can't be the guy I fell for. "That's the end of that conversation."

I came back. "Yeah..."

"Just... give it time to draw itself out. Give me time to draw myself out. I've never had to explain this to anyone."

"F-Fine."

Chad's stare caught my slightly frightened eyes, pulling me in closer. I chewed on my bottom lip, feeling his breath mix in with mine. He was so close. I could feel the soft yet firm skin of his lips even though we weren't kissing. I inhaled sharply and moved back an inch. "I um... I'm going to be late for work."

"Right." He mumbled, moving away. "Sorry."

"It's fine." I got out of his bed quickly and speed walked into the hallway and down to the bathroom. I missed his kisses but at the same time, I don't want to. I stared in the mirror at my needy eyes. "It'll be fine..." I whispered to myself. "You'll be fine."

* * *

CHAD POV

Sonny left her cell phone with me. I'm trying to figure out whose number came up on her phone without it being too obvious. Luke is great at figuring out phone numbers by using his computer so I lent it to him. Deep inside, I know it's Michael. I know that he's the one that sent the message but I also know that if I hurt him, Scott and my deal will be over. It's going to be a risk to take if things go to far. I just don't want things to get out of hand. I sighed, pushing a envelope off the dining room table and into a chair. I just finished paying bills for my house and my club. Like is sitting across from me, typing away on the computer. I can't even text Sonny to ask about how Michael is acting in the office.

"Chad Dylan Cooper!" A voice screeched. I cringed at the sound of my mothers angry voice and then groaned out of annoyance.

"Luke, go in the kitchen so my mother can talk to me." I said quietly. He got up with his laptop and Sonny's phone.

"Chad!"

"Yes, mother?"

"What is this? What is going on? Why is Grady telling me that Sonny is becoming a problem?"

"Grady said Sonny is a problem?"

"She found out?" I nodded. "Well, why aren't you handling business?"

"I don't kill women and I definitely won't kill, Sonny."

"She could snitch."

"She's not going to." I deadpanned. "How are you?"

"How am I? I'm worried. That's how I am. I'm worried that you're going to get hurt since Grady's been trying to stop me from coming to see you."

"It's for a good reason, though. Mom, I'm fine. You see that I'm okay."

"Why are you keeping Sonny around, Chad?"

"Because..."

"She's no good for you."

"I love her and I got her into this mess. I won't just... leave her to fend for herself."

"What do you mean you love her? You've only been together for a few months."

"That's long, enough."

"You're risking your life for a woman." She gasped. "Your father would never."

"But he did. He was with you, wasn't he? He actually got stabbed once because of you so stop being so hypocritical." I stood up and waved her off. "He risked his for his son and his wife so why can't I risk mine?"

"Because she's your girlfriend." She placed her purse on the table and braced my shoulders. "She's not your wife and she isn't knocked up so what's the point in keeping her around?"

My face turned to horror. "You'd let her die like that? You know Scott wouldn't let her live. And I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she was hurt over something she had no part of."

"You've seen people die before. You'll be fine."

"No, I won't. I'll be distraught and a crying mess. And I don't cry so you know it'll be bad. I'm handling things, alright?"

Her eyes peered into mine for a long time, trying to get me to break spirit but I held onto it. "Okay." Defeated, she dropped her hands. "But if I lose my son..."

I stopped her. "You're not going to." I kissed her cheek and picked up her purse. "Where's Ethan?"

"At home..."

"You drove here by yourself? You know I don't want you doing that."

"I'm a grown woman. I do what I want. I'm actually going to my friends house. We're playing cards."

* * *

Showing up at Sonny's building unannounced is a risk since she's already on the verge of being fired because of her recent demotion. I don't want her to lose her job because I know how much working here means to her. But I had to check on her for my own piece of mine. I waited near the reception desk that was on the opposite side of the frosted glass doors. The woman smiled at me and played with the pencil in her hand. She was polite but... wanting. Five minutes later, Sonny came out with a puzzled expression.

"What's wrong?"

I sighed when she looked normal. "Nothing now. I just came to check up on you."

"Oh..." She sized me up shortly. "You can't come here. You're interrupting my job."

"Your lunch break starts in a few minutes. I know your schedule."

"I'm not having lunch with you." She whispered low enough so only I can here. I moved us out of the way of the desk and over to a plant in the corner.

"Why not?"

"It probably isn't best if I'm seen with you. Specifically, if that text message last night implies a threat. Did Luke find anything?"

A woman came out of the elevator, with a Wendy's cup in her hand. "Can we talk about this over lunch?"

"No, we can talk about it when I get home."

"All because you don't want to be seen with me?"

"It's not safe."

"You could be alone and still won't be safe. You know that, Sonny." I pursed my lips. "I'll see you at home."

She shifted on her toes, groaning from a lose. "Fine. Let me get my things."

It took Sonny all of a few minutes to get her bag and cardigan. We rode the elevator down together and got in my car. We were just going to a diner. Very vanilla. She sat across from me, I sat facing the door. I could always tell when Sonny's nervous. She can't keep her fingers still. She either taps, smooths or plays with something.

"Did he find anything?"

"It's Michaels' phone. But it's a burner so it can't really be traced."

"Why is he using a burner?" She muttered. "So, what're you going to do?"

"Nothing..."

Her head lowered a bit. "Nothing. What do you mean? You know who it is. Why...?"

"I can't do anything."

"Why the hell not?"

"Okay... look..." I lowered my voice. "Before we truly started dating, a contract with Scott was made."

"What kind of contract?" She lowered hers as well.

"The gist of it is... I cannot harm any part of him or the people that is involved with him. That includes Michael. It was kind of like... a peace offering... thing. He also can't touch the people I'm involved with. That includes my mother..."

"Isn't that a good thing? He can't touch me, right?" She said with a hint of hope in her voice. The hope made me cringe. I sprinkled salt onto my napkin and played with it, avoiding eye contact. "I'm not... included in that contract, am I?"

"No..." I looked at her and saw her eyes dropped to her glass of water. "I tried to add you to it months ago. But it had to be mutual and... he refused."

"Why?"

"He knew that if you weren't on it, he'd be able to one up me. He could conjure up a way to get to me without substantially breaking ink."

Her breathing quivered. "Michael could hurt me... and you can't touch him?" I nodded. "Is this all that you wanted to tell me?" A sad laugh came from her with a quick frown. "You keep piling on the bad news."

"I would break the contract easily if he touched you."

She didn't talk after that. I hate not knowing what she's thinking or what she wants to say. There's no way to get it out of her either. Her eyes just look so sad and hurt. I wish I could give her the normal relationship that she wanted but circumstances say that I can't. Sonny wanted to walk back to work so Louis left the car he followed us in and walked a few feet behind her. I have to speak to Scott as soon as possible.

* * *

SONNY POV

All because of a stupid contract. A stupid piece of paper that said he can't do anything. It irked me. It made me feel like shit. I'm sure it makes him feel like shit but I feel like shit because I'm the one they want to kill. It's me that they want to get rid of. It's a scary thought when you take in what people are saying to you. You start thinking about the ways they can get to you and how they can hurt you. It makes me shudder. I know Chad is just trying to keep me and himself safe but it seems like its getting harder. Maybe if I learn a few things I can take care of myself when he's not around. I won't have to rely on him all the time. My mind is my worst enemy. It's making horrible scenarios in my head and its making me want to breakdown in tears.

My boss didn't need anything from me today, I sat at my desk most of the time and sent emails while Michael assisted him in meetings. I wondered what my check was going to look like with five hundred dollars less. When Tawni was on her break, I went to her floor and sat with her. I'm trying to make up for lost time.

"You were pregnant?"

"Why are you down here?"

"I'm making an effort."

"You didn't seem all the interested before." She muttered, shoving salad into her mouth.

"How far along were you?"

"A month and a half."

"Was your ex the father?" She nodded. "How did you two end up getting together and having sex?"

"He cheated on his girlfriend. It wasn't an accident and it wasn't on purpose." That doesn't make any sense but okay.

"You weren't protected at all?" A shake of her head. "Did you want to get pregnant?"

"No. Why are you asking so many questions?"

"You're really grumpy."

"I'm sorry. I lost a baby a few days ago. I didn't know I was supposed to be happy go lucky." She sneered at me. "Why are you down here? Aren't you eating lunch with your _boyfriend_?" I chewed on my bottom lip, shrugging my shoulders.

"You don't want me to sit with you?"

"Not really..." She deadpanned.

"Tawni-"

"Leave me alone. I'm not in the mood..."

My heart dropped. "Fine, I'll go, then."

"That would be best."

"I did try talking to you. You wanted me to go away so I did." I pointed out. "Even if I'm not there all the time, I still tried." Tawni chewed her salad slowly, turning her head away from me. I'm losing my friend and my job all because of a deadly relationship.

* * *

CHAD POV

I dropped my house keys on the door-side table and sighed, hearing little noises in the kitchen. I relieved Louis of his duties and slowly made my way towards the kitchen, ruffling my hair and taking off my shoes in the process. I saw Sonny sitting on the counter with a mug in her hand. Her back was towards me but I could see that she was still in her work attire minus the shoes. Those were kicked into a corner.

"Hey..."

She cleared her throat. "Hi." But her voice was still raspy. I made my way around the counter, peering at her wet cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" I murmured, wiping Sonny's cheek with my thumb. She exhaled shakily.

"What if something happens to you?" She breathed. "What if you get hurt because of me?"

My eyes narrowed."What?"

"Isn't it part of my fault you and Scott are fighting even more?"

"Sonny-"

"It isn't fair for you to do this." She chuckled sadly, wiping under her eyes. "I feel so bad. You're risking your life."

"Because I want to."

"I doubt that your father would like me putting you in more trouble than you were." A frown covered her face and fresh tears glided down to her chin. "If we weren't together, nothing would've happened to you."

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is. You were fine before you met me."

"I was just as fucked up. Just less... loving." I searched for her eyes but she just hid them. "Please look at me."

She shook her head. "I don't want to die." She then said, wryly placing the blue mug down.

_"Absolutely nothing_ is going to happen to you and nothing is going to happen to me." I cupped, her face and wiped her tears away with my thumb. "Nothing is going to happen. I've been fine for years. I'll be fine now. We're both safe. I promise you."

She shook her head again, looking straight at me. "What if you're not?"

I smirked. "You can't think like that. It'll drive you crazy."

"I'm sorry."

"Apologies aren't needed." I gave a smile. "I promise I'll be coming home safe and sound everyday. Okay?"

"Okay." She rasped, hesitating a little when I leaned forward to kiss her.

When she kissed me back, I wasn't shocked. More relieved than anything. She calmed down once I kissed her. You could visibly see her whole body relax. This kiss slowly picked up and she wrapped her arms around my neck. Sonny let my tongue slip past her lips and massage hers. We both exhaled at the same time and kissed each other harder. I dropped my hands to her shoulder, tracing the contour of her collarbone and sliding my fingers between her blouse. Two of my fingers slowly undid the buttons of her shirt. I didn't know if she wanted me to do this but she seemed okay with it. She hasn't stopped me yet.

The needy kiss broke apart when she pulled my shirt over my head and threw it to the floor. I pushed her shirt off of her and unclasped her nude colored bra. Sonny reached below us, pulling on my belt buckle and loosening it so she could get to the button. The tips of her fingers slipped past my boxers, causing a tickling sensation that aroused me more than made me laugh. Our mouths moved more passionate. I grasped under her knee and wrapped her legs around me. I lifted her easily without breaking the kiss and crashed into the wall before I could get anywhere.

We ended up on the living room area rug, tearing each others clothes off without thinking about it. I bent my head to her neck, kissing and sucking on the soft yet warm skin. She moaned lightly, tugging on my hair. Her hips pushed into mine, silently begging for more friction. My boxers and her panties both were in the way. Reaching low, I moved her underwear aside and rubbed my fingers along her folds, listening to her moan. My member grew harder at the sound of her pleasure. I wanted her. Bad. I needed her. She bit down on her bottom lip and pushed at my boxers, slipping her hand into them and wrapping it around my semi.

My breathing hitched as my hips pushed into her hand. I needed more. Sliding one finger inside of her, I pumped it quickly and then added a second finger. Sonny's thumb ran over the head of my manhood. I rolled us over so she was on top of me and held her down on top of me. Her lower body ground on mine, eliciting a heady moan from my lips. I stopped her with as much force as I had. But she just bent her head and ravished my neck.

"S-Sonny, I don't have a condom."

"Where are they?"

"Upstairs." I breathed out, dropping my head back. "Oh shit, baby, they're up stairs."

Sonny anxiously sat up. I rose to my feet and pulled her up stairs with me. I found a condom in my nightstand and rolled it on, climbing on the bed and getting under the sheets like she did. I pulled Sonny on top of me. She slowly slid down onto my painfully hard member. We both moaned from relief. Slowly, she rolled her hips and pushed her hair to the other side of her neck. She is so wet and _tight_… it was _very _arousing. If it was possible, it hardened my member even more. My hands flew to her ass, squeezing it tightly. She rode me for a while. It felt like she was toying with my emotions.

One minute she'd go slowly and the next she'd quicken her pace. I needed my release desperately. Rolling over, I steadied myself using the headboard and balled my fingers in her hair. A broken gasp escaped her lips and her nails scraped my shoulder blade. It was a good pain. A _passionate _pain.

"Oh fuck… Ch-Chad…"

* * *

SONNY POV

Sweaty bodies. Tangled Sheets. Panting for air and dazed eyes. The aftermath of an orgasm. This one seemed more intense than the others that Chad has caused. It might've been all that pent up frustration towards him. We sort of… took it out on each other. His hand ran back and forth up my thigh as I laid on my back. My heartbeat was finally returning to normal. I looked over at Chad briefly who had his hand behind his head and a somewhat smug expression on his face.

"Just sex." I stated.

"Hm?" He hummed.

I looked at him. "It was _just _sex… nothing has changed."

He scoffed. "You practically confessed about caring for me downstairs with tears in your eyes. I refuse to believe that it was just sex. You still love me. You never stopped. You're just angry."

"No, we were just two friends having sex."

"You can't have casual sex, Sonny. You just lost your virginity a week ago. You wouldn't know how to handle it."

"Don't tell me what I what I know and don't know." I turned my head back towards the ceiling and folded my hands on my ribs. Chad shifted over me, pushing the hair back on my temples.

"You love me?"

"You don't want me to answer that question."

"I do. Or… I want you to tell me that you hate me. I want you to tell me that you don't care and wouldn't care if anything happened to me." I chewed on the inside of my cheek, staring at his collarbone. "Don't look away." He caught my sight again. "Tell me."

"It's unfortunate." I muttered. He laughed softly and dropped his head in the crook of my neck.

"I don't know why you're trying to put up a front, Sonny. I see right through it. You're still my woman."

"I'm not your anything."

"You can keep telling yourself that but you'll get tired of lying to yourself." He resembled someone else. He sounds like Michael but I knew that's not what he intended. Chad picked his head up and exhaled like he had to get something off his chest. "I love you, baby. So much more than you think I do."

Why does he do this to me? Why does he make me fall for him so easily? I don't know if this is good or bad. I placed a hand on the side of his face and kissed him leisurely, pulling back slightly. "I love you too…"

* * *

**A/N**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? I'd love to receive your detailed reviews so that I could review them myself :) Did you like it? Review! I hope you did and still think about what's going on next. There's questions that still haven't been answered. So yeah… review please and thank you! 15 reviews=update. Chapter 15 coming soon!**


	15. You want me to use that?

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Thanks so much for the reviews :) I'm glad you liked the last chapter. That's all I really got to say… so ENJOY!**

* * *

CHAD POV

I carefully untangled myself from Sonny around three in the morning. She was in a deep sleep so I knew she wouldn't hear me. When I left the bed, she shifted turned her head and blindly grabbed another pillow to put underneath her head. I pulled on a pair of boxers and then a pair of jeans. I slipped on a black wife beater and a hoodie. I had a "meeting" to go to. Of course she didn't know about it. I put my feet into a pair of sneakers before jogging down the steps and grabbing my keys and gun out of the door-side table. I made sure it was loaded when I left to my car.

It was a thirty minute drive under a bridge on the outside of East Hamptons. I saw Scott's drivers in the front seat of the car. I didn't know how many people he had with him. This is basically like I'm committing suicide if something goes wrong. I kept my car lights on and got out. It was so cold that I could see my breath. My adrenaline kept me warm. I waited… and waited for Scott to get out of the car. But furrowed my brows when Michael got out the back.

I stormed over to him and grabbed his shirt, throwing him to the ground roughly. "Leave Sonny the fuck alone."

"Why? Are you afraid that I'm going to hurt your whore?" Fuck him. My foot connected with his stomach. He groaned and curled up in a ball.

"Stay away from her." I warned angrily. "Don't fucking touch her!"

He tried pushing himself up but I heard what he was saying. "Or what? You act like me and that bitch aren't going to Berlin in three weeks." I kicked him in the nose. He cursed loudly and rolled onto his back. "We have a contract."

"Fuck you! This is the last time I'm telling you."

A click of a revolver formed itself in my ear. Something hard was pressed against the back of my head. My hands rose to my sides slowly. "I'd advise you to stop if you don't want to break contract."

I turned around to stare into the barrel of the gun. My heart raced. "Sonny has nothing to do with any of this shit, Scott." I glared at him. "You know that and if you don't want to break contract, why'd you bring him?"

"Oh, I know but that doesn't mean I care. That bitch is too close to you and it makes it easier to take away the person you love... just like you took my father away from me."

"Your father killed my father. You aren't in the right."

"No one is in the damn right." He snarled which turned into a sadistic smile. "You killed Kyle."

"He was a fucking rat and wasn't under your name in the contract." I clenched my jaw. "Leave Sonny the hell alone…"

"Or what? You've threatened me more than once but I have yet to see you do something."

Quickly, I pushed the gun away and landed a rook hook into his jaw. As he staggered back, I punched him again. Once the gun fell out of his hand, I kicked it and swung at him again. I missed because he backed up. His left fist cracked against my eye and then his right busted my lip. I grabbed his jacket and swung him into one of the beams that supported the bridge, holding him back by his shoulder and slamming my hand into his face. I was pulled off by the person that I assumed to be Michael. I turned to him quickly and almost hit him but didn't when I saw it was Grady. My face hit the concrete harder than ever and the sound of three guns cocked in the air.

"But the gun down, Scott." I heard Grady say. I pushed myself up immediately drew my gun to Michael when I saw that he had it pointed towards Grady who had his pointed towards Scott. Scott had his pointed towards me. "But the fucking gun down!"

"A Mexican standoff, eh?" Scott spit blood near my feet. I could feel the wound on my forehead throbbing and the blood trickling down my face.

Michael gave a red smile. I think I broke his nose. "I can't wait to go to Berlin with Sonny. We'll be all alone."

"Shut the fuck up!" I spat. "I came here to talk but both you two sons of bitches aren't capable of doing that. Put your guns down."

"Put _your _fucking gun down." Michael quipped. "This is bullshit, why can't I shoot him?"

"No." Scott ordered. "I want him to suffer, slowly painfully…"

"That would be the same if I put a bullet through his chest." I brought my hand up and crashed it down onto Michael's cheek, sending him flying to the floor.

"Pussy." I muttered. "Add Sonny to the contract." I demanded, keeping my gun at Michael but directing my words to Scott.

"What's in it for me?"

Grady growled. "It's really fucking dark and fucking cold. Speed this shit up…"

"Fifty thousand." I stated.

"Only fifty thousand?" He narrowed his eyes. "That's a little cheap. I'm sure she's worth more than that."

"One hundred thousand." I cleared my throat.

"Money can't replace a person you love." I could give him everything he wanted and he'd still go after her.

I groaned. "Just add her to fucking contract. I'll switch one of my guys out."

"Why can't I just shoot him?" Shoot one and more comes looking for me. They'll come looking for her. "Because it's your call…" He rolled his eyes.

Scott put his gun down and tucked it in the waistband of his pants. "I'm done talking."

"What the fuck do you mean you're done?" I grabbed his shoulder when he started to his car. "We aren't finished."

"She's not a part of it and this is your own doing. She might be safe in her house but when she sees her family for Christmas, or walks to the store… anywhere she's alone…"

"You are not going to touch her."

He grinned. "Keep a close eye on your girlfriend, Cooper."

* * *

SONNY POV

Chad had a coffee maker. I never noticed but damn this coffee is good. I don't know where he went but I was getting ready for work. I put on a short sleeve black pencil dresses with a thin belt in the middle. I put on a pair of stud earrings and sipped my coffee again. I left my hair straight because I had blow dried it. As I was putting my shoes on, the front door slammed closed and the sound of a drawer closing made me jump. He's obviously angry about something. Where did he go, anyway? I listened to him come up the stairs and saw him in the doorway of the bedroom. I gasped at the sight of his bandaged eyebrow.

"Chad, what happened to you?"

"Nothing."

"That's obviously not nothing…" He kicked his shoes off and pulled the hoodie over his head. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened." He wrapped his arm around my waist. That's when I saw his bruised jaw line.

"Where'd you go?"

"Took care of a few things…" His fingers pushed off my cardigan and his lips met my neck.

"What does that mean?" I folded my arms over my chest and huffed. He kissed my pulse point. "Tell me."

"Drop it, Sonny…" He mumbled. I rolled my eyes and tapped my foot. "Stay home."

"I can't. I'm fighting for my job…" I said between my teeth when he pulled the zipper of my slightly down. He's not talking to me. "Will you stop trying to undress me and answer the question?"

"I told you to drop it." He lifted his head, annoyed. He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the floor. "Louis is taking you to work." Chad walked out the bedroom and slammed the bathroom door. Rolling my eyes again, I picked up my bags and went down the stairs.

The ride to work was quiet, like always. Louis had the volume on low so I could hear the song but not be deaf by it. I know Chad is trying to protect me but leaving in the middle of the night and coming home with bruises and cuts is not okay. I assume that Scott had something to do with that. That's more that realistic. I just wanted to know what exactly happened. But he just closed the bathroom door and didn't talk to me. He didn't want to tell me what was going on. He's just creating more questions to add onto my list. Did Scott say anything about that ridiculous contract? Are they going to include me in it? Am I safe or did something go wrong? Does his bruise even hurt? I need answers and he can't keep stuff like that to himself like he used to.

I'm involved and I need to go what's going on. Well, not about murdering but... I need to know. I stared at the back of Louis' head, taking my seatbelt off and moving up on the seat. "Louis?"

"Yes."

"Where did Chad go this morning?"

He glanced at me through the rearview mirror. "He told me not to say."

Damn, Chad. "Okay... well... you don't have to say it. Just nod. That way you won't be speaking. I won't tell Chad."

"Ms. Sonny-"

"He went to see Scott?" He forced air out his nose, nodding. "Was anyone else there besides Scott?" Another nod. Hm... "Was... Grady there?" Yet another nod. Yay! I'm on a roll. "Was Michael part of it?" Louis slowly nodded. "Do you know exactly why they started fighting?" He shook his head. Aw. I took a piece of my hair off my lips. "Am I still safe?" He hesitated a while. I could see that he was trying to figure out the answer. "Louis?"

"Sit back, Ms. Sonny." Was all he said. I guess that's that for the questions. "What you don't know is probably for the best."

"Keyword being: probably. Which isn't exact or accurate. It's a maybe." I folded my arms. "Can you not call me Ms. Sonny? Just call me Sonny."

"Fine."

I stared out the window for the rest of the ride. Louis dropped me off in front of the building and didn't pull off until I was out of the revolving doors. I smiled at the security guards like usual and rode the elevator upstairs. A smile to the receptionist and a push of the frosted glass doors let me inside. When I got to my desk, the iPad was sitting on my side with a green post it note on it. _Ew, Michael uses green post its_. I put my things down and picked up the tablet. The note read:

_Out sick. Do MY job and don't mess it up, Sonny._

I peeled the note off and threw it away. It's not his job. It's my job. He's just filling the seat temporarily. Although, since he's not here... this could be the chance to officially win my job back. I smiled and put the iPad down so I could get my bosses coffee. The break room had a lot of people eating breakfast this morning. The garbage can had more than three filters in it. Did the break rooms on the other floor have an incident? While I was waiting for the coffee, Portlyn walked in and waved at me. At least she's talking to me. I'd lose my mind if I didn't have any friends.

"Hey…" She walked up beside me, handing me an empty coffee cup.

"Hi."

"I heard about you and Tawni…"

I sighed. "Did you now?"

"Yeah… you know she didn't mean anything bad by it, Sonny…" It sure seemed like she did. "It's just… you haven't been around like you used to with Chad in the picture…"

"Things have been going on…" I grumbled. "I can't explain it."

"Is it something to do with your family?"

I shook my head. "I can't tell you…" I poured the fresh coffee into the cup and placed it on the counter to get cream and sugar. "I wish I could… but I can't."

"That's what we're talking about. You don't talk to us. Any of us. We're your friends and you… shut us out."

I shivered. "I'm sorry but there are certain things that I can and cannot do." And if Scott just so happens to see me with them, will he kill them to get to me and then kill me to get to Chad? I put a lid on my bosses' coffee after it was prepared and looked at her. "I'm sorry…"

"Whatever…" Portlyn scoffed and started pouring herself a cup. I tried to think of something to say but couldn't. I just walked away and composed myself. I know that I haven't been around but even before I found out about Chad is no excuse.

* * *

I left work early because I wanted to be alone. I figured that… if I stayed on the main streets that were busy, nothing would happen to me since there were a lot of people around. I walked home to Chad's. I knew that it was a long walk and to do that in heels was very treacherous. I took off my shoes when I got inside and moaned from pain. My arches hurt really bad but maybe if I made Chad dinner, he'll tell me what he didn't tell me this morning. I sat on the couch for a while and massaged my feet.

After about an hour of sitting down, I washed my hands and took whatever I can cook out of the fridge. I don't know why Chad had a fresh steak but I pulled out a bush of spinach. I'm going to sear the steak in a pan and steam the spinach. I'm thinking about making mashed potatoes but I don't have a car and I'd have to leave the house to get those. I picked up the phone and dialed Chad's number. I put my cell on speaker and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi…"

"What's wrong?" My feet hurt.

"Why do you think something is wrong?" I snorted a laugh. "Bring home potatoes…"

"You want me to go to a supermarket… and pick out a bag of potatoes?" I hummed. "Goodbye, Sonny…" He laughed softly. I hung up with a smile but it dropped when the doorbell rang. Who is that? And how'd they get past the gate? I cautiously went over to the door and looked through the peephole. It's his mother. Why is she ringing the bell? I opened the door and smiled at her.

"Hi, Mrs. Cooper…"

"Hello." She walked past me with a guy that wasn't Ethan behind her.

"Who's this?" I pointed weakly.

"Hi, I'm Chad's uncle. Uncle Graham." I've never heard of him. He had a smoker's voice… dull and raspy. He lifted my hand and kissed the back of it. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah…" I drawled out, facing Mrs. Cooper. "Chad… isn't here right now. He's… doing whatever he does."

"Obviously he's taking care of you." Mrs. Cooper smiled. It wasn't a happy smile. It was a bitch smile. "We came to talk to you…"

I closed the front door and locked it. "About?" I padded past her and into the kitchen. I need a glass of wine. Their footsteps were close behind me.

"You know what this is about." His uncle said. I took a bottle of chilled wine out and took a glass out of the cabinet. I offered them a drink but they both declined.

"We need you to stay away from my son." Mrs. Cooper blurted out. I took a fairly large gulp from my glass and hummed.

"Um…" I put the glass down and picked up my phone. "Why don't we call Chad… and see if he's on his way home?" I suggested, starting a new text message.

'**Your mom and uncle is sitting in the kitchen'**

"I don't think that's necessary. Besides, I didn't do anything wrong." I pointed out. "I'm the one that's in danger."

"Because you came into his life. Honestly this relationship isn't meant to be if you have men pointing guns at you."

"That isn't my fault that men are pointing guns at me. I didn't know… your son's _lifestyle_ until… last week… an-"

"If you knew…" His uncle started. "Why didn't you leave? You know how bad this can get don't you."

"Yes, I do but he's the one that told me to stay with him…"

"You need to run. I will pay you to run because if you're the cause of my son losing his life-"

"He's not going to lose his life. We both know he's going to be fine… and I've asked him what would happen… he-"

"Look, you're a liability, alright?" His Uncle took a step towards me. I didn't realize how tall he was. "This life isn't cut out for you. Your life will be taken if you so much as come in contact with law enforcement."

"Chad won't let that happen…"

"I will make it happen. There are so many factors you have yet to deal with… me being one of them." His mother moved in front of me and reached behind her. She placed her gun on the counter, facing me. I've never _actually _seen one up close and personal. It was threatening… scary and a faded shade of black. I took a step back. "I will kill you myself if you pose a threat to my son, my money or _my _life."

"I um…" I swallowed. I'm not touching the gun. I won't get my finger prints get on it. "I would n-never…"

"Why are you threatening Sonny when she has nothing to do with this, doesn't know how to handle anything and doesn't want any confrontation with the people I'm close with?" I exhaled from relief when I heard Chad's voice. Did he rush home because I texted him? "Uncle Graham, was our meeting two days ago not good enough for you?"

"What happened to your face?" His mother took his chin in her hand and turned his head. "Who did this?"

"Don't worry about it. Sonny, go upstairs…"

"No, I want to listen." I said sternly. I know he won't tell me what they talk about himself so I want to listen.

"Do not insult my girlfriend, don't come in here and threaten her like she's not under enough stress as it is." I've never heard Chad's voice so… booming before. "You are not in the direct line of fire and neither of you can tell me how to run my fucking business."

His mother glared at him evilly. How can they look at each other with so much hate but care so much? "She's not good for you, you know that."

"Yes, I know that. She's _too _good for me but I'm not good enough for her. I'm horrible for her. "I'm not even her boyfriend. She's just staying here…" Oh, I would've given the label back but I guess. "If you have nothing good to say… get out."

"Nice to know you're willing to fuck things up over a girl."

Grabbing the firearm on the counter, his mother tucked it back into her pants… and fixed her shirt. Chad's uncle just smiled at me and took a step forward. "I look forward to hearing from you, Sonny..." It was sort of a scary smile. One that made me shiver. "If there's anything you want to know... I'm here." He took my hand and started to bring it up to his mouth to kiss. He's gonna kiss my hand after threatening to hurt me? Chad yanked me back by my elbow and scowled at him. It was like they were having a mental conversation because Chad shook his head while Graham smirked.

We were alone five minutes later. Chad locked the gate at the end of the driveway while I got the potatoes out of his car. He sat and watched me cook like he always does. In the middle of mashing the potatoes in the large pot, he walked up behind me and placed his hands on my waist. "Yes?"

I could feel his warm breath on the back of my neck. It tickled. "I want to teach you something."

"And I want to know where you went this morning."

"Why is this so important to you?" He turned me around and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm fine. I'm alive. That's all that matters." That's true.

"You said you'd tell me anything I wanted to know."

He smirked. "I never said that." Damnit.

"I already know it had to do with Scott and Michael. I know Grady was there." He stepped back with a cute, amused smile.

"And how do you know?"

"Women always find things out?"

"Did Louis tell you?" A smile crept across my face. "Sonny, you're a nosy little girl." I chuckled loudly.

"Just tell me. Please?" I pouted, putting the spoon in the pot and flirtatious batting my eyes. He laughed.

"I've never given you your way before. It's not going to happen now." I huffed out a breath of air and groaned. "It's still cute when you try."

"Whatever." I deadpanned. "What do you want to teach me?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out something that was oval shaped. It was the size of my palm and it was a black. I cocked my head when I saw it. "It looks like a vibrator. Is this your way of telling me you want to do something else in bed?"

He busted out laughing and shaking his head. "It's not a vibrator." He easily went back to serious Chad. "Turn off the stove." I quickly turned the knobs off and looked at him. With a fast flick of his hand, a blade came out of an invisible slot. It was silver and _sharp_.

"Y-You want me to use it?

"Mhm."

"What is it... exactly?"

"Switchblade. Hunters use it when they... want to completely finish off their kill."

"Oh," I breathed lightly.

"It's just in case." He tucked the blade back in. "Come here." Hesitantly, I walked over to him and stood quietly. "You hold it like this." There were grooves in it for two of your fingers. He placed my middle and ring finger in the grooves. I tightened my hand around it. He turned me around so my back was towards him and cupped the hand that was holding the blade.

"So, now what do I do?"

"You're going to bring your hand up." He guided my hand to the middle of my torso. "And fling it down as fast as you can." His hand led mine down faster than ever. The three inch blade came shooting out. Holy shit. I did it. "Then, you just push it back in."

I did as I was told and moved away from Chad. "Can I try by myself?" He nodded. I flicked my hand down quickly and it shot out. My heart raced. "That's kind of cool." I laughed excitedly. I tried again once more and looked at Chad who was looking at me like I was crazy.

"You're fascinated by a knife."

"When do I truly play with knives?" I pointed out.

"Okay... so..." He motioned me to come near him again. I stepped up. "If someone comes at you, draw the blade and keep it away from you. Do not, under any circumstance, point it towards yourself because they can grab your arm and try to turn it on you." I nodded. That makes sense. "Turn around." He instructed. I faced the stove and raised my brows when he wrapped his arms around my waist. "If a random man comes up behind you and grabs you like this…" He lifted me off the ground easily, my body pressing against his. "What would be your instinct?"

"Kick and scream."

"Right. You could still scream… but if your arms are free; draw the blade and stab him in the forearm."

"Stab him?" I asked as he put me down.

"As hard as you can… his arms will let go and you have to run as fast as you can." Hopefully, that situation won't come any time soon.

"But… what if my arms aren't free? What if they're holding my arms?"

"Bite until you break skin." That sounds really nasty. I have to bite the person until they bleed but whatever saves my life, I'll do. "Now, let's say… someone walks up behind you… and covers your mouth with a towel…"

"Don't inhale. I got that from a move. There could be chloroform on it." Chad laughed softly and turned me to face him. He nodded out of approval and rubbed the back of his neck. I twisted my lips shortly.

"If they come at you face on, drive the knife into them…" He took my hand with the closed blade and put it against his stomach. "The torso…" He raised my hand to his shoulder. "The shoulder…" And then to his neck. "And here." I removed my hand immediately.

"There's going to be a lot of blood."

"Better theirs than yours." He said easily. I blinked slowly, placing the switchblade on the counter. It's really that easy for him to say that? A cold chill spiraled up my spine.

"Have you ever stabbed someone?" He nodded. "Was it bad?"

He nodded again. "I don't think you're going to want to hear about it." I shook my head.

"I don't. I was… just asking." Staring at the floor, I furrowed my brows. "What happens… if… a person… puts a gun to me?"

"You'll never be put in that position."

"But you never know."

"You won't." He said sternly. "But if so, put your hands up… and do what they ask."

I guess there isn't really any self defense for a gun. I leaned on the counter next to Chad and looked at my feet. I could feel his eyes on me, wondering what I was thinking. I just didn't know how I was going to survive with living in fear all the time. I think Louis was right about that. Dying is better than living in fear but I'm afraid of dying also. It's just a scary thought of people wanting you to hurt. It's scary thinking that people want to physically take you and destroy what you are. I snapped out of my thoughts when Chad's hand came over mine and squeezed it tight.

"It'll be fine. I promise." I just nodded and let go of his hand, stepping up to the pot of hot mashed potatoes so I can continue getting the lumps out of it. "You're not okay with this, are you?"

"It's just not… what I planned on doing…" I muttered. "I'll get over it."

Dinner was ready in a half an hour. Chad and I sat at the table like we always do with plates of food and glasses of wine. This will be my second, his first. When I grew up and left my parents, I thought I was going to work to become this great person, meet someone, fall in love, get married and have kids. I didn't think I was going to grow up, meet someone, have them cheat on me and then meet a _great _person who turned out to be something they're not that can't give me what I had dreamed of. I didn't think I'd be someone's target or lied too completely.

* * *

CHAD POV

Laying in bed with Sonny at night wasn't the same as it used to be. I was constantly stressed out about her and I know that she was stressing over my lifestyle, her safety… and work. I'm trying to make it right. I'm trying to put things back as normal as they used to be but it's not that easy. Not when Scott is trying to take her away from me. My hand went over to Sonny. She had her back turned towards me. I stroked her shoulder carefully until she caught it and curled up with my arm. It made me smile. She kissed the tips my fingers leisurely and hummed.

"Are you leaving in the middle of the night again?" You could hear the exhaustion in her voice.

"No." I moved over to her a little. "Why? Are you gonna miss me?"

"It's better if you're here. I know you're safe… and okay." It's not like she can protect me but it was… cute. "Goodnight."

* * *

**A/N**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review! Tell me what you thought in a detailed review. I like opinionated people. I think they're sexy *wink wink* Lol, so yeah… review. Like you always do. It makes the world go 'round. 15 **_**detailed **_**reviews=update (I can't express DETAILED enough) so yeah… thanks for reading. Chapter 16 coming soon...**


	16. High Anxiety

**A/N**

**I KNOW! IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE UPDATED BUT I HAD SOME WEIRD INSPIRATION FOR THIS CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT. THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! ENJOY!**

* * *

CHAD POV

"_You're just going to leave me to fend for myself?"_

"_I'd never leave you alone. You know that…" I smiled at my girlfriend and walked towards the front door. "I'll be back in an hour."_

"_An hour is four hours when you say it." She folded her arms and pouted. I laughed quietly and pulled her into my arms. _

"_An hour will only be an hour. I swear."_

"_Hm, I'm holding you to that word and if it's longer than an hour… you're not sleeping in the bedroom tonight."_

"_It's my house…"_

"_It's my body but I don't protest." She quipped. I snorted a loud laugh and kissed her cheek._

"_You can set a timer if you want."_

"_Fine… I will…"_

"_Fine."_

"_Good."_

_I reached to open the front door. "Good."_

_When I opened it, the sound of rapid gun fire filled my ears and Sonny fell to the floor beside me. What the hell? No! No! Sonny! No!_

I shot up, running my hands over my sweaty hair. What the fuck kind of dream was that? I plopped back on the bed and groaned, pressing my hand over my eyes. I can't do this. Sonny needs to come back. You know how dreams are somewhat metaphorical? Does that mean that dream means something very big in my life? Does that mean something bad is going to happen to her? I don't have these dreams when she's here with me. I only have them when she's not beside me. Honestly, being with Sonny in these situations has given me such anxiety. I mean, before, when I was single, I didn't have this much worry but now all I do is worry. I feel like I have panic attacks every five minutes because I don't know if she's truly going to be safe or not when I leave her. I don't know if everything is truly going to be okay anymore with all the shit that's going on right now. I'm always worried that something horrible is going to happen and I always think the worst before thinking about the best. Maybe separation is good. Maybe it shows that she is capable of defending herself without me right behind her ready to kill a fucker. I don't know but… I have to breathe.

* * *

SONNY POV

"Well, it's good to hear that your company is doing well…" One of his fellow colleagues said after wiping his mouth. I listened in on the conversation half heartedly.

A shot of jealously would shiver down my spine every time my boss referred to Michael. All my boss has done every since we've been on this trip is boast about how amazing Michael is as an assistant. I think he forgets that I was his assistant first and basically… helped him _build _this company into its biggest success today. Maybe I'm just being cocky but I deserve some kind of recognition. I've seen Berlin. It rained every day I was here. It's dreary. Meetings dragged on and dinners started to suck. I don't want foreign food. I want Popeye's chicken or Taco Bell. I sighed. I miss Chad. I miss him terribly. I can't sleep right and when I do, I wake up to every little sound. I'm paranoid. I'm… _lonely. _I miss… my Adonis. I sound so sappy for saying it but I'm not comfortable here. Not with Michael here anyway. He hasn't done anything this entire week. Frankly, it's nerve wracking. I flinch when he's around me; I'm jumpy. I don't know what to do with myself. It's like he's gaining my trust only to break me down. Michael is very nonchalant. Impassive. He's not doing anything suspicious which makes me _really _suspicious.

"I have the best assistant to thank for that." He grabbed Mikey's shoulder in appreciation.

Colleague asked, "How long have you been working for him, my friend?"

Mikey replied, "Only for a few months now. I was a bit intimidated by it at first but-" I choked silently. A warm hand slithered on top of my knee underneath the table. Keeping my cool, I looked over at Mikey. "Sonny was able to show me the ropes."

"An assistant to an assistant." They all laughed. Ha fucking ha.

"Even though it was my job at first." I muttered under my breath, discreetly swatting Michaels hand away. It only tightened, making me choke even more.

"Are you okay, Sonny?" Colleague asked. I couldn't pronounce his German last name.

"Yes, I'm fine. My food is just a little spicy."

He smiled politely. "You ordered a spicy dish… with peppers." Oh. "Do you enjoy working for your boss?"

"It gets better and better every _day-_" I jumped because his fingers pinched the inside of my thigh. I dug my nails into his hand and watched him wince. "Is Berlin always raining like this? It's dreary…"

"No, you came on the off season…" Michael withdrew his hand.

I cleared my throat. "If you'll excuse me, it's getting late and I'm slightly jet lagged."

"It's no problem. I was just about to suggest we finish off dinner and head to the cigar room…" He motioned to my boss.

"Of course." I pushed my chair out and smoothed out my dress. "Michael, are you joining us? I'd love to hear more about your design ideas…"

Frustrated and disoriented, I dismissed myself with a smile and walked through the hotel restaurant. I took the elevator up to my floor and went to my room as fast as I could. It was like I couldn't breathe around Michael. Thankfully, we were leaving tomorrow morning and I would be free of him for at least a few hours and back with Chad. Missing him seemed strange since I've never missed anyone this much before. Sliding out of my dress and folding it neatly, I sat on my bed and took the pins out of my hair.

* * *

CHAD POV

"I feel like she's been gone for too long, you know? Like she's been gone forever."

"It's been a week, Chad." Grady rolled his eyes and tightened his grip around the remote. "You've got to stop talking about her."

I know I have to but I can't. "I just miss her."

"She broke up with you… and you missed her. She leaves for a week and you miss her. Do you miss her when she's taking a shit in the bathroom?"

"Your sarcasm wasn't needed."

She hasn't called me at all today but I know when her flight lands. Am I worried that she hasn't called me? No… yes… no, I'm not worried. She's fine; I'm sure. I'm worried. My anxiety is running high and all I want to do is call her just to make sure but I'm pretty sure she's getting ready for bed. Grady switched to the news channel and I froze. Sonny's friend- Penelope, her picture was on the screen.

He flipped the channel. "Wait! Go back."

"Why? The news is so depressing…" He grumbled, turning back to the news. I listened to the newscaster.

"_Penelope was found died in one of her friends' apartments just a few hours ago. Forensics and detectives are on the scene of the crime now. Police noted the force of entry. There are no leads except that the owner of the apartment is out of the country. The question remains: Was this a set up or a miscommunication? Stay tuned for more news at four."_

"Why are you looking at the TV all stressed out?"

"Penelope is one of Sonny's friends. That's Sonny's apartment that they were talking about…"

"You don't think they thought that Penelope was her?"

I had a terrible gut feeling about it. "Shit. _Shit_." She's going to be devastated. I hate knowing exactly who did this. I hate knowing _why _that person did this. Now they're going to investigate Sonny. Sonny is connected to me. We're both going to be questioned. And if she talks and says one wrong thing, everyone goes down.

"I'm telling you. Sonny is a fucking liability and we don't leave liabilities around, Chad."

"Did I ask you for your fucking opinion about her? Do you not understand that now someone else that is _completely _innocent is dead? Especially one that is close with Sonny."

"What the hell do you want me to do?" He threw his arms up. "I understand what happened but I'm not going to stress myself out over it because she's dead. We can't change that…"

"How could you be so shallow?"

He scoffed. "How could you be so emotional? That woman is turning you soft."

"She isn't turning me anything." This is going to affect her so bad.

"So man the fuck up and prepare yourself to tell her. Tell her that she can't go into detail about Michael or anyone. Explain to her that it was a robbery and she just so happened to be there." He said calmly.

"It's her apartment they found Penelope in. They're going to tell her exactly what happened. They're going to ask her questions on who has keys, why she was away, does she have any personal troubles with anyone who would try to kill her and mistake Penelope's identity for hers." I exclaimed. "You're making this sound easier than it is when it isn't. The factors…"

"Kill the bitch."

_Breathe_. "She's not a bitch."

"She's a liability!"

_Breathe_. "No, she isn't."

"I'll do it myself if my name comes out of her mouth." He threw the remote on the table couch and stood up. I rose up after him.

"You won't do shit. I swear to anything I own if you harm her Grady, I will kill Mariah's mother."

"I'm having problems with her anyway. Take her out if you want." He waved it off. I narrowed my eyes at him and folded my arms.

"You're awfully apathetic about all of this. Are you having contact with Scott?"

"No." He said straight-faced.

I stepped towards him. "Don't lie to me, Grady…" I growled. "Answer the question!"

"I don't have to if I don't want to."

"Answer the fucking question!" I shoved him. He shoved me back. My reflexes caused me to grab my loaded gun from the holster on my belt and aimed it at him. I guess his reflexes were the same because his was pointed at me. "Why are you so apathetic?"

"Are you really pointing your gun at me right now?" He snarled.

"You're diverging. Put your gun down." I ordered.

"You put _your _gun down. Why are _you _so stressed out, _Chad_? Do I need to call your Uncle?" He teased. "Huh?"

"Fuck you! You're acting like a pussy."

"Put your fucking gun down!"

"Answer the question!" There was a short silence between us. It was very heated in this room and all I could think of was how I seemed to able to take my best friends life away. Man, fuck these feelings. Grady shook his head and lowered his gun.

"No, I'm not. I never had any affiliation with Scott. Ever." My gun slowly lowered and went back into the holster. "You have to chill out. You're thinking to hard about everything and you're going to drive yourself crazy…" He's right. Don't over think these things. Don't let it get to me. "Look, I'll pick Sonny up from the airport tomorrow so you can set up your… house for all the damage that's going to happen to it." He snickered. "And that way, you get extra time to cool down and plan how you're going to tell her…"

"Fine." I clenched my jaw. Extending my hand as an apology, he took it and bro hugged me.

"It's all cool. Just chill out."

* * *

SONNY

I got out of the shower, rubbing my damp hair with one hand and holding my towel up with the other. I went over to my suitcase to pick up my t shirt and shorts to sleep in. As I dropped my towel and pulled on my panties, I narrowed my eyes at the nightstand drawer that was half open. I pulled on my loose short sleeve shirt and threw my towel on the floor. I know I didn't leave that drawer open. Someone was in here. _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit_. I grabbed my room key, shorts and slippers before opening the room door. I was halfway out when a hand pulled me back by my hand and slammed the door closed. I opened my mouth to scream but a hand went over my mouth. I didn't feel a cloth so I inhaled. My switchblade was in that drawer. They took it. I bit the flesh of his palm as hard as I could, hearing him groan and let go. He pushed me forcefully into the door. My head hit the hinge and made tears come to my eyes.

"Bitch..." He growled.

I sobbed violently, trying to tame my circling vision. From what I could see, it was Michael. He kicked my stomach and punched me in the face. I curled myself in a ball so he couldn't give me head damage. He hit me as hard as he could, pulling me away from the door by my hair and forcing me to stand up. I cried, my body shaking and my eyes burning. I heard the switchblade draw and my back hit a wall. I grabbed Michael's hair, slamming his face into the wall as hard as I could. It's like he didn't feel it. But me, I felt everything. I felt his fist come in contact with my stomach. Hunching over, I fought back weakly, tasting the blood in my mouth.

"Please, stop..." I tried as he grasped the back of my hair and lifted my head so I could look at him.

"You thought you had the one up on me." He smiled, tightening his hand. "Do you? Do you think you can outsmart me, Sonny? Coming to your room early to keep yourself safe. Knowing that I wouldn't give two shits about hurting you in public…"

"Fuck you-"

"You thought this was going to keep you safe?" He pressed the knife into my neck. "Who were you going to use this on? Huh?"

"Michael, stop..." I coughed. Tears slid down my cheeks. "Please."

"You and your boyfriend are plotting. He told you that you were gonna be safe, didn't he?"

"Mikey..." I pleaded.

"Didn't he?" He growled louder. "You think you can protect yourself from me. From Scott. You don't know half the stuff I can do. Oh-ho-ho, baby, you're underestimating me. You aren't worth a damn."

"I-"

"Shut up." He snarled, licking his lips. "Considering your condition, I get to have what was mine..." I knew what he meant as soon as he said it. I managed to muster up as much strength as I had and tried to get away from him. He tugged at my panties, ripping them completely. I squirmed and twisted, screaming as loud as I could. "Shut up! Shut the fuck up." He sneered lowly. The blade was at my neck again. "You know I'll slit your throat, Sonny. It wouldn't be the first time I killed someone."

Sobs wracked my body. His fingers entered me. I cried harder, pushing at his shoulders and his hand. He only stopped to take himself out of his pants. His eyes stared into mine angrily. I shook my head and swallowed when he pressed the knife into my neck harder. I pleaded with him in hopes to convince him to stop. His hand just covered my mouth when he pushed into me so hard, my brain shook. He let out a blissful grunt and wrapped dropped the knife, wrapping his whole hand around my neck. The air slowly left my lungs. He wasn't going to let me pass out. His hand wasn't tight enough for that. I tried to block out what he was doing but I couldn't.

"Fuck, you're so tight. I see why Cooper likes fucking you." He grunted deeply into my ear.

"Mikey, stop." I begged.

"Doesn't this feel good?" He breathed in my ear. "Does it remind of you of Chad when he fucks you?"

"Michael-"

"No! Scream for him!" He demanded. "Scream for Chad just so he _can't _ help you."

I inhaled dryly and exhaled a loud cry. I wanted to die at this moment. Minutes past and it seemed like he wasn't going to finish. I hated myself again. I felt like shit, like I was a bug that was squished by a shoe, dirt, trash... I hated my life. Four months ago, I would've still been single and none of this would've happened. I was praying that I was going to lose consciousness but he wasn't letting me. Michael moaned softly with every thrust and kept his eyes on my crying ones. He sounded disgusting. He slowed his pace and dropped his head on my collarbone, tensing up. He made sure I was going to feel every second of this. That's why I didn't pass out. His other hand went to my hair and tangled his fingers in it.

A long grunt left his mouth, right before my name and a smirk. He came inside me, his hand tightening and then loosening. The warmth between my legs increased as he filled me. I was going to throw up. Michael pulled out of me slowly, pecking my lips shortly. I dropped to the floor; hurt, angry, exposed. His foot met my abdomen, making me feel like my stomach tore apart. I cried into the tile, pulling on whatever clothing I had on my body. Without a word, he left the room and slammed the door behind him. I want to go home. I want to see Chad. Oh no. Oh God. Crawling towards the bathroom, I retched once... and then twice; vomiting into the off-white porcelain.

* * *

**A/N**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not promising any quick updates this time because that would make me a liar and like Chad… I don't like liars. Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought of it. I hope you thought it was good after like 1,000 years of not updating lol. Anyway, thanks for sticking around and hopefully, I'll continue to get writing inspiration. Review please and thank you. Next chapter will be up sometime…**

**I'm sorry. If you notice that all of my stories touch on someone getting hurt and or harmed. It's easier for me to write dark things rather than happy go lucky stuff. I'm a dark writer and I tried to come out of it with Louder and that kinda sucked lmfao so yeah... I have a twisted mind. Embrace it. Love it. Fear it.**


	17. Overwhelmed

**A/N**

**OMG I UPDATED AGAIN! OMG YOU REVIEWED AGAIN! OMG THIS A/N IS SPASTIC BUT I'M SAYING THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS SO ENJOY!**

* * *

SONNY POV

How was I supposed to say this to Chad? Hey, I didn't check to see if the door was completely locked and Michael got into my room. So, he raped me and beat me up as much as he could. No, that's too harsh. I could just wait until he sees what happened to my eye. And my midriff and my thighs, my neck and shoulder. Oh, and I have a knot on the back of my head from when I hit it. I'm all fucked up. The fear in telling my lethal boyfriend is immense. He's going to kill Michael when I tell him. If I tell him. I feel like crying. I should've locked that door. It's all my fault. He told me to be careful and I was careless. It was so stupid. I shook my head and squeezed my eyes shut.

Grady looked at me from the rearview mirror with a frown. "Chad is going to be very angry, Sonny."

"Why couldn't he pick me up?"

"I kind of offered after an... argument. Guess he has something for you at home." He shrugged half heartedly. "Are there bruises anywhere else?" I placed a hand over my torso. And my thigh. Thank God concealer can hide the one on your face. "Your eye is swollen also."

"Yeah." I muttered, wanting to cry. "I didn't mean for it to happen. I made sure the doors were locked. I don't know how..."

"It's not your fault. He broke into your room. It had nothing to do with you." He patted my shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up."

I whimpered. "What do you think he's going to do?"

"I honestly don't know." We turned the corner to Chad's block and drove slowly down the street. He's going to be angry. It's my fault. I should've double checked the doors. I started shaking when we came face to face with the gate. It opened automatically and Grady drove in. The anxiety ran through me. What's he going to say? What's he going to do? I sniffled. "Sonny, relax."

"I can't. I can't." A tear slid down my face.

"Do you want me to warn him?"

"No, I should tell him exactly what happened."

"That's not going to stop him from hurting that bastard."

That's true. "I... um... No. I can handle this."

He parked the car, taking my bags from the trunk and carrying them inside. I composed myself for a few seconds, mentally preparing myself for the worst. Getting out of the car with weak knees, shaky hands and a lump in my throat, I walked into the house and closed the door behind me. I saw Grady talking to Chad. His head turned to me when he saw me wave. "I'm sorry I couldn't pick you up." He hugged me tight. "I had things to take care of."

"Right." I croaked softly. Chad stepped back and frowned.

"You're mad at me?"

"Of course not. No, I'm not mad." I quickly denied. "I um..."

"How are you?"

"I'm okay..." When he leaned in for a kiss, I backed up a little. "I have to use the bathroom... brush my teeth since I've been on a long fligh-"

His hand grabbed my chin quickly, turning my face to my bad eye. "What the hell happened to your face?"

"It was my fault."

He clenched his jaw. "The fuck it was. What did he do?"

"I didn't double check the doors, I was out of the shower a-and he got in a-and-"

"He was in your room?" Chad gasped, reaching behind his back. He took the gun out of his belt and checked the magazine. It was full. "What else happened besides him hitting you?" My head lowered, tears streaming down my face. He leaned down to search my eyes. His was on fire. The anger was clearly visible and at this point, he was going crazy.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I'm so sorry..."

"Before we do anything irrational..." Grady touched Chads shoulder. "Lets think about this."

"It's going to be okay." He hugged me soothingly. "I'll get you some... morning after pills and everything will me okay. I promise. I promise." He kissed my forehead leisurely. I watched his hand tighten around the gun before he exhaled. "S-Sonny... something um... something happened yesterday..."

"What happened?"

He sounded so sad. "Um..."

"Is everything okay?" He led me to the stairs and sat me down. What happened? Grady carefully stood a few feet away with his hands in his back pockets.

"Yesterday. Around eleven in the morning, they found Penelope... dead... in your apartment."

My heart literally stopped beating. "What?" Why? What? "H-how? Did you two kill her?"

"No!" He quickly replied, rubbing my back. "We assume that it was mistaken identity..."

This isn't happening. "No..." I grinned. "You're joking. She isn't dead. She's maybe injured but t-they didn't kill her."

"Sonny-"

I shot up to my feet. "She isn't dead!" My bottom lip quivered. I knew the cold truth. "No, n-no..." Scott... had killed her thinking she was me. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from crying but it wasn't working. "S-She's not-" I sobbed, watching Chads face sulk. I released my tears, covering my face and hiccuping. Penelope had nothing to do with this. She's innocent. "What happened- what h-happened?" That bastard Scott really is ruthless. I didn't exactly know why I was crying. Was it because my friend is dead or they might've thought it was me they were trying to kill? Chad hugged me tight and kissed my cheek. I couldn't use his comfort. It was making me uncomfortable.

"The police are going to ask you questions." He ran his fingers through my hair. "You have to be careful with what you say..."

"You want me to _lie_ to the cops over my friends murder?" I wiggled out of his embrace. I feel like I'm going to throw up. "Are you that selfish? I'm ratting Scott out..."

"Scott will rat on Chad... then have someone kill you for snitching. Chad can't protect you if he's locked up..." Grady pointed out. This is so stupid!

"So what? Am I just supposed to be okay with lying to the police, letting Scott walk away and live without one of my best friends?" I growled within a sob. "That's not fair!"

"Baby-" Chad reached out to touch me.

"No, it's not fair." I withdrew. "You _know_ this shit isn't fair."

"There's nothing I can do..." Chad said in defeat.

"Don't you have meetings with this guy? Can't you talk to them? I thought you did!" I exclaimed. "Just kill him, then!"

"Baby, calm do-"

"Don't tell me to calm down! You _have_ to do something! She didn't deserve that! Her family doesn't deserve that pain!" Oh my God. Her mother is probably crying her eyes out right now. I squeezed my eyes shut. "Chad, you have to-"

"Penelope isn't part of the treaty! Penelope was in your apartment for some reason and they thought it was you. You're not apart of the agreement either and I can't change that but I'm trying to keep something bad from happening. You have to work with me here."

"How could you be so careless about this? So heartless! Think about her mother. Her family... think about me! I'm going to have trouble sleeping now knowing that they ruthlessly killed her without even making sure it was me!"

"Sonny, there's nothing I can do." I want Scott dead. I want Michael dead. I pushed him away from me and stormed up the stairs. I'm going to lose sleep tonight while he sleeps like a baby.

"Can we just talk for a second before you run off?"

"No!" I yelled. "We can't. I don't want to fucking talk." I want my friend back but I can't have that. I slammed the bedroom door and leaned against it. Penelope's gone. She's gone and its all my fault. I cried harshly into my hand and sunk to the floor. They thought she was me. They really were trying to kill me. And it seems like they'll take any chance they get. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

* * *

CHAD POV

My jaw clenched repeatedly as I listened to Sonny's sniffles from the opposite side of the door. I wasn't angry about her reaction to Penelope. I was angry about what Michael did to her. Hearing her cry was just the last straw. Knowing I was about to break this contract and start a war was scary. I didn't know what to expect from Scott or Michael when they find out he's dead. There's now another factor in my head. Michael is Sonny's ex boyfriend. Therefore, if they find him dead a few days after Penelope was murdered, there'd be too many connections. My best bet was to wait at least a month until all the hype cools down. Even though I didn't want to wait. I wanted him dead. In the bottom of the Atlantic. Being devoured by a predator. I backed away from the door and dragged a hand down my face. I feel so defeated. I contemplated calling my Uncle but he'd aggravate the situation even more. I took a seat on the top stair and wove all ten fingers in my hair.

"Chad, I'm gonna go..." I heard Grady announce. "I'll let you two talk this out."

"Yeah, man. See you later."

Ten seconds later, I heard his ignition turn over. My mind was racing. As was my heart. How can I fix this? I don't think I can. I can't fix everything. As I dropped my hands, the shower turned on in the bathroom. Does this mean Sonny's blaming me or just calling me insensitive? What do I do? I'm so conflicted. Because on one hand I want to kill the man that hurt my girlfriend, but on the other I don't want to fight and make her more likely to get hurt. Standing up, I decided to do something different. I went downstairs and into the kitchen. I figured that she be hungry in making her sandwich with help. So we would talk over food. Everything is easier to talk over food. Is Grady right is Sonny making me soft? I think I'm just sensitive to her and her only. She took a long shower, taking her time upstairs. When she came down she was fully dressed, shoes and all. I quirked a brow.

"Where are you going?" With no make up on you could see all the bruises that Sonny had on her face. The fury built up inside me.

"I have to see Penelope's family. And my friends. They need to know that I'm there for them. They need my support. So I'm driving into the city."

Her eyes are red. She's been crying. "I don't think it's safe..."

"I don't care what you think right now, Chad..." She said in a low tone. "I need to be around people I know."

"Aren't you afraid?"

"Terrified."

"Then why go I don't think it's safe and you're scared?"

"Because I have to. I'm obligated. She was one of my best friends and her family knows me." She rubbed her nose and chewed on her bottom lip. "You're welcome to come along or are you staying low?"

"I haven't figured out what I'm doing yet." I grumbled, walking around her. I'm the one that needed the sandwich as a distraction.

Sonny's eyes followed me around the counter. "You seem calm."

"I'm not. I'm freaking out on the inside. With what he did to you-" I bit the sandwich. "Penelope's murder... One half of me wants to kill. The other half is worried about the consequences."

Sonny huffed out her nose, placing both her hands on the counter and dropping her head. There was a long, excruciatingly painful silence. I didn't know what she was thinking or what she was planning to say. My knee bounced as I shoved the rest of the turkey sandwich into my mouth. I dusted crumbs off my lips and caught her eyes when she stood up straight. She took a deep breath.

"I want him dead."

Even though that's all the words I needed, she wasn't thinking clearly. Logically. "Even if I kill Michael... or Scott... all hell is going to break loose. People are going to come after you. After the people you know- After me..."

"I don't think I could go to work with him. I can't look at him everyday." Her eyes started to water. No more tears, please...

"So quit."

"I can't! You keep telling me to but I can't! It's my job. I need money in my pocket!"

"I'll support you!"

"I need independence."

"Are you independent enough to face the man that raped you every day? Can you sit there and look in his eyes like everything is okay? Like nothing ever happened?" A silent tear rolled down her cheek. "This is frustrating for the both of us. You want him dead. I want to kill the motherfucker but I also want you more safe than you already are. I'd rather you." I scratched my head. "I'd rather us. I'd rather none of this ever happen. If I could, I'd make it so we never met. You never wouldn't spilled that damn drink on me. I never would've offered you a ride home or went on that first date because no matter what I fucking do, Sonny- the risk of me losing you is too high..." It all came out in one breath. She just stared at the granite, picking at a string on her sleeve.

Sonny opened her mouth and closed it repeatedly but never spoke. It's like she was at loss for words. "Can you just... just take me to the Manhattan."

* * *

SONNY POV

Her mom collapsed in my arms when she saw me. She cried harder than ever. I started sobbing. My parents were here also. They were over joyed to see me and hounded me with hugs for a long time. This isn't how I wanted to introduce them to Chad. I wanted to introduce them over Christmas, a joyful time, but nothing is joyful. Penelope's mom looked rundown. She had bags under her eyes, her hair was out of place, her hands shook. Her father was scarily silent. He had a somber look on his face while he sat in the recliner with his glasses in his lap. Every now and then you could look over and see him squeezing his eyes shut and wiping them. I never seen him cry. Penelope was the only child. That made it 10000 times worse.

"Mom, dad, this is Chad. Chad, these are my parents."

They hugged him. It was surprising. Amazingly, he took the hug because he usually gets defensive and tenses up. "It's nice to meet you." My father shook his hand after the hug.

"Same here, sir."

"You're the one occupying my daughters time."

Chad smiled. "She's been occupying mine. She's a busy body..." In dark situations he can make light of things. "I'm sorry for the loss of your daughters friend. I tried comforting her as much as possible but there's only so much I can do."

"We know and we appreciate it." My mom nodded at him. "Thank you for driving her here and making sure she was safe. We didn't know if the person that robbed the house was personally looking for her."

While Chad spoke with my parents,

I made Mrs. Balatico a cup of tea and sat next to her on the couch. "I spoke to her in the morning. She said you had left the states for work and you had a pair of her shoes in your closet. and she was going to get them." The brown ankle boots I borrowed from her. "She was packing to come here." I've cried so much today. I think I'm all out.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Balatico. I feel like this is all my fault. It was my responsibility."

"It's not your fault, honey. You know they say God makes things happen for a reason... I'm just trying to figure out that reason."

"I understand."

"But I don't. I don't understand why He took her so young." She sniffled. "Why her? My daughter is gone." Because of me. "I'm trying to find the reasoning for all of this but I'm just so lost."

"Please, try to relax." I patted her hand. "You don't want to give yourself any medical problems."

"I would've rather it be me than her. Why couldn't it have been me?" It should've been me.

"I'm so sorry..." I stated. "I truly am. If there's absolutely anything I can do... Please let me know."

"There's nothing you can do, Sonny. The thought is appreciated, though." I looked over at Chad who was having a private, quiet conversation with my parents. I feel so helpless.

* * *

"You're not going to sleep in your regular?" Chad asked as I slept in long pajama pants and a three quarter sleeve shirt.

"Not until the bruises fade..."

"Bruises? There's more than your eye? What did you tell your parents when they saw your eye?"

"That the swelling was from an allergic reacting and the bruising was broken blood vessels from irritating it." He leaned back on his pillows. "And yes. There's more bruises." His anger was present again. "Maybe I should sleep in the other room until then..."

"No, stop trying to hide from me." He grabbed my arm and pulled me on the bed. His hands were sweaty. He looks so distressed; like he's thinking too much.

"I don't want you to do anything out of your way." I stated. "Whatever you feel is right is what we'll do."

"There's a million things that's right but those right things have consequences." I leaned my elbow on the pillow beside him and stared. "Please stop looking at me like that."

"I'm not looking at you in anyway..."

"You're making me nervous."

"I'm making you nervous? You don't get nervous. You never get nervous."

"I've been getting nervous a lot lately."

"Like... anxiety nervous?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. I rolled onto my back and sighed. He pulled the switch on the lamp and groaned.

"Goodnight..."

* * *

CHAD POV

I couldn't sleep. Sonny's back was towards me so I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I couldn't take it anymore. I put on a black hoodie and a black pair of sweatpants. Calling all of my security to meet me in my house at the middle of the night gave me some thought on how I was going to do this. I closed the bedroom door and quietly opened the front door for them after twenty minutes. They all watched me silently as I filled two magazines with bullets and put one in my pocket. I'm going to be starting so many problems.

"What's going on?"

"We're going to Michaels house."

I saw Grady shake his head and fold his arms. He disapproves but I don't care.

* * *

I pulled up a chair to sit beside Michaels bed. He didn't know I was sitting there because he was sleeping peacefully. His small house was surrounded by my men. Louis was outside the door. I wanted him awake for his torture. I took my gun out, cocked it and that justice startled him because he jolted up. But as soon as he did, he tried to sit up. Too bad we tied him down.

"What the fuck!" He yelled. "Cooper!" He growled. "What're you doing here! Let me up!"

"Why should I?" I asked calmly. He struggle to get up, trying to bring his arms up but he couldn't. "You forced yourself on my girlfriend."

"That bitch had it coming!" He sneered, kicking to move around. I took one of his fingers and bent it back as hard as I could. I felt it break. He screamed. Loud.

"You see... I tried to stay calm and think logically..." I stood up and leaned over him so I could look at his soul. "If I kill you, she'd be in even more danger. So, she's going to disappear for a while and since you're not going to live to tell Scott where... I'll tell you where I'm sending her."

"I'm going to live."

"I'm going to make this as slow as possible." I opened his nightstand and pulled out the switchblade I gave Sonny. I stabbed him in the right shoulder and dragged it _all_ the way down to his navel. He screamed bloody murder. That's exactly what this is going to be. I'm pretty sure even a few tears left his eyes. "You shouldn't have touched her."

Michael cringed. "He's going to kill you..." He croaked. "And her. Your mother."

"And I'll kill his. And yours. And I'll pay your younger sisters a visit. I will kill you entire family!" I stabbed him in the forearm and watched the blood spill out from his open wounds.

"Chad, please..." He begged. I was seeing red. Nothing he could say would stop me. I put a deep gash in his cheek, his stomach and right in his dick. He doesn't need it anymore so what's the point? I moved from over him with the switch blade in my hand. I stuck it in my pocket and aimed my gun at his kneecaps. "Just kill me." He pleaded. "Kill me." I shot at both his kneecaps and then put it to the side.

"You're going to sit here. Bleed out. And suffer."

I opened up the door and jogged down the steps with Louis behind me. First I stopped at his kitchen and turned on the gas on all the burners. I turned on the oven and then lit a match that I had found.

* * *

SONNY POV

Where is he? Where is he? Where is he? I paced near the front door with my arms folded. He left in the middle of the night again. When I woke up, he was gone. His gun was gone and Grady's car was here. Some part of me knew where he went. He went to let his anger out. I've been pacing for an hour. What if he got hurt? I don't know where he is to help him. Defeated, I went to head but up the stairs but the front door opened at the same time. Chad walked through it was a bottle of liquor in his hand. He was drinking straight from it.

"You went to the bar?"

"No, baby... I took care of a couple of things."

"Can you not give me that excuse this time and actually answer the question?"

"Do you love me?"

"Chad..."

"Sonny." He imitated.

"What happened?"

"Michaels dead. His house is on fire with him strapped to the bed without any legs, a broken finger and four stab wounds."

"Holy shit." I muttered. "You couldn't just shoot him?"

"No. I wanted him to feel..." He kissed my lips lightly and smiled. "Everything." That's demented. "Do you love me?"

"Do _you_ love _me?"_

"I just killed a man for you and set him on fire. That's _more_ than love."

"Yes, I love you but I don't think you're okay."

"If you love me, you'll go to work and if any one asks you questions, you're going to say "Chad was in the house with me last night. We had sex repeatedly and heard about Michael in the morning."

"Th-That's the alibi?"

"Mmhmm... because its true." He grabbed my waist and buried his head my neck. "It's three in the morning. It's baby making time." Chad showered my skin with kisses, making my eyes flutter closed. "Let's enjoy it before Scott comes for revenge." He reached down and picked me up, wrapping my legs around his hips.

"Don't you want to shower first? W-Wash the blood off you?"

"There's no blood on me."

"Well, wash the sweat."

"Nope." Chads drunk. You can hear it in his voice. "I'm just going to get sweaty again because..." He nipped at my collerbone. Why does this feel so good? "I don't plan on stopping..." His words are slurred and he's speaking slower. Which means... he's not going to last long.

I heard fire sirens and helicopters in the distance. I'm overwhelmed. Everything is so overwhelming. My stomach dropped in my butt and I had the urge to cry. But I won't. I won't cry. Instead, I kissed him passionately and let him carry me up the steps. I'll use it as a distraction. Or maybe... somewhere inside me, I don't care. And we're both secretly demented.

* * *

**A/N**

**Did you like it? I hope you did! Review! Thank you so much for reading it and hopefully this will satisfy your cravings. Muahaha. Anyway, I hope you review and tell me what you thought. Parts of this chapter didn't make sense to me but made sense to the plot if you catch my drift. No? Cool. Next chapter coming soon…**


End file.
